


give you my wild, give you a child

by milfscully



Series: everything changes [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfscully/pseuds/milfscully
Summary: This is the kind of conception that isn't covered in your high school sex education class. Magic baby. Get into it.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: everything changes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192889
Comments: 115
Kudos: 343





	1. the first month

**Author's Note:**

> alright folks.....let's establish some Ground Rules for this here universe
> 
> 1\. takes place sometime in the future with any mention of past plot points serving as a memory of a long, long, LONG time ago and nothing else because i am not into that
> 
> 2\. so do not expect anything juicy or plot related because this is my fic and not yours
> 
> 3\. zelda is directrix of the academy and lilith is queen of hell and i'm treating that like a 9-5 day job because quite frankly the thought tickles me 
> 
> 4\. i will be making up a lot of my own witch pregnancy information based on my own personal human gynecological and obstetric knowledge because we got almost nothing in canon which essentially reads as a green light, for me <3
> 
> 5\. i wuv babies and pregnant ladies and this is just a direct response to that and my [cockney accent] mental illness

On a Tuesday morning, Zelda tastes different. 

Nestled between her legs, soft white thighs pressed against her ears, Lilith notices a distinct sweetness she’s never tasted before. She wonders, briefly, if she’s been an inattentive lover, focusing too much on the pleasure she receives from giving and not enough on the woman who writhes beneath her. That in her haste to please, she’s somehow overlooked a defining essence of the woman she loves. 

But when it comes to Zelda, Lilith is a sommelier of the highest caliber -- a dedicated professional, able to pinpoint even the most obscure notes of flavor and adept enough to enjoy the full profile of what she imbibes. Never has she taken the care to know and understand a lover the way she has with the redheaded witch currently wrapped around her head. The women she’s slept with have known nothing but the utmost care and consideration, but from the moment she slipped into Zelda’s bed for the first time, she knew it would be different;  _ she  _ would be different. 

Lost in thought, Lilith’s movements lose their rhythm. Ever the astute partner, Zelda recognizes the change in the air signifying the loss of focus from the other woman. She pulls herself out of the encompassing daze of desire, peering down at Lilith and cocking an eyebrow. 

“Something the matter?” she asks, her frustrated tone belying her innocent question. “We don’t have all day, you know.” She softens, then, teasing the demoness in the way only she is allowed to. Lilith hums in response, a deep vibration against the warmth of the witch’s center that sends a shiver down her spine.

“I’m simply trying to enjoy breakfast -- do let me finish my meal in peace.”

Zelda huffs out a laugh that quickly turns into a symphony of moans as Lilith adeptly plays her body in a well-rehearsed waltz. She comes quickly, spilling into Lilith’s mouth. Once again, the taste of Zelda on her tongue is familiar and comfortable, but, even more so now, Lilith still detects the faintest note of something that hasn't been there before. 

Deciding to table the matter for the time being, she crawls up the witch’s naked body, peppering kisses on whatever flesh she can get her lips on. One on her hip bone. One on the silky skin above her belly button. One between her breasts. One on her sternum, as she travels up and around her clavicle to meet Zelda’s mouth with her own.

Zelda melts into the kiss, still coming down from the previous high. Lilith holds her face to her own with a hand to her cheek, thumb rubbing gentle arcs against the witch’s flushed skin as she settles into her side and slides from atop her. Seemingly content, Zelda’s head lolls against Lilith’s shoulder, and she peers up at her through her lashes.

“Had your fill?” she asks, a playful lilt to her voice. Suddenly serious, Lilith’s gaze drops from her eyes, travels down the perfect slope of her nose, lands on her pretty, pink, swollen lips. 

“Of you? Never.” 

Biting her lip in an attempt to contain the smile threatening to break through, Zelda reaches up to push a strand of hair behind Lilith’s ear. 

“Should I expect you for dinner tonight?” 

“Well, my dear, since you provided breakfast, that only seems fair.” 

Zelda rolls her eyes and moves to sit up and out of Lilith’s embrace, but the demoness’ reflexes are quick -- she brings her hand down to the other woman’s waist, seeking to anchor her in the spot. 

“You’re incorrigible,” Zelda purrs, but makes no effort to fight the other woman’s grip. In response, Lilith only chuckles in the back of her throat. 

“I plan to make it home by a reasonable hour. It should be a rather calm day, by Hell’s standards. My priority is always to come back to you.” 

In a surprise to both women, Zelda suddenly reaches up and wraps her hand around the back of Lilith’s neck, pulling her down to her lips with almost bruising force. They kiss for what feels like a handful of millennia until Zelda finally pulls her mouth away to breathe.

“I’m...not sure why I did that,” she pants, releasing her hold on Lilith’s neck and flopping her head back on the mattress. Lilith smirks and cocks her head.

“I would hope that it’s simply a matter of enjoying kissing me.”

The strange tension between them that neither woman can seem to name or place evaporates, and they both let out breathy chuckles that mingle in the limited air between them.

“I miss you,” Zelda admits. Lilith looks at her, puzzled, a deep wrinkle between her brows.

“I’m right here,” she counters.

“Yes,” Zelda starts, her gaze becoming soft and slightly unfocused. “Which is why I’m a bit confused.”

Lilith tries and fails to hide her amused smirk, but before the conversation can continue, they hear the sounds of the manor coming alive. She notes the faint clanging of dishes in the kitchen, signifying that Hilda has started breakfast. Zelda turns her head and clocks Sabrina rummaging through her closet before retreating into the bathroom and running a bath. And above them, they hear Ambrose padding around with sleep-heavy steps.

“We’ll be expected downstairs soon,” Zelda notes, after a brief silence. Lilith imperceptibly shakes her head.

“ _ Soon  _ doesn’t mean  _ now. _ We can stay like this for a few more moments.”

Reinforcing her suggestion, she uses the hand on Zelda’s waist to urge her on her side. They settle in close, nose to nose, and Zelda brings her leg up and over Lilith’s upper thigh to pull the demoness flush to her lower body. 

They doze off once more, waking again only when Hilda yells up at them to hurry along as they’ll need  _ some  _ kind of sustenance other than each other. 


	2. the second month

Had Lupercalia always been this exhausting to organize?

Zelda wonders, for quite possibly the fourth time in a single hour, if putting together this year’s festivities is somehow proving more difficult than years past. As she stares at the plans on her desk, the to-do lists and schedules she’s meticulously curated over the last two weeks, she realizes that an indeterminate amount of time has gone by without her tending to a single preparation.

She tries to remember the last time she slept and is shocked to realize it was a mere four hours ago that she awoke from a brief nap on the couch in her office. And yet, now, her eyes feel heavy, her limbs feel heavy, and every movement feels like a physical exertion beyond her capabilities. 

Perhaps she  _ is  _ pushing herself a bit too hard. After all, previous church leaders never seemed to be this fatigued from simply putting together events for the coven. Perhaps, as Hilda has tended to point out, she’s trying to work too much toward a level of perfection that doesn’t exist. Regardless, she certainly isn’t getting any work done when she can barely stay conscious long enough to write a sentence. 

Taking another tentative glance at the clock taunting her where it hangs on the wall, Zelda does a quick mental calculation.

_ It’s only half five, I can afford to rest for a bit,  _ she reasons to herself. Relinquishing control to her body, she gingerly slumps forward and lays her head on crossed arms. She lets out a relieved breath, allows her eyes to slip shut…

...and that’s how Lilith finds her, two hours later. 

She stalks into Zelda’s office after her initial knock (a practice which she only started engaging in after one too many times appearing without notice and either interrupting an important meeting or nearly startling the witch half to death), rolling her eyes good-naturedly upon seeing Zelda flopped over her desk, fast asleep. As she approaches, she gently combs delicate fingers through Zelda’s hair in an attempt to wake her. She knows, after knowing the woman as long as she has, that no matter her approach, Zelda will wake with a start should she be anywhere but their bed, but Lilith finds the thought of disturbing her more than necessary greatly unsettling. 

Sure enough, before Lilith can get through to the bottom of the copper strands, Zelda tenses and jolts upright. Upon recognizing Lilith’s presence around her, she softens immediately, leaning into the other woman’s touch. Lilith finishes her ministrations, twisting a single silken strand around her middle finger before releasing her hold, and promptly pulls herself up to sit comfortably on Zelda’s desk. 

“You’re going to ruin your back if you stay like that,” the demoness all but scolds. Zelda sighs and sits up straight, the spine in question making an audible crack as if to echo Lilith’s statement. She shoots Zelda a look that screams  _ When am I ever wrong?,  _ and Zelda pretends she doesn’t see it.

“What time is it? Have you come back up early?” she asks, laying a hand on Lilith’s thigh, rubbing it up and down her quadriceps as she speaks. Lilith slowly shakes her head.

“It’s well past the end of the day -- I came to take you home.”

Zelda’s eyes grow wide, as she jerks her head to look behind Lilith at the clock on the wall. Sure enough, she notes that it’s quarter to eight -- and she ‘rested’ for far longer than she intended to.

“Is there something wrong?” Lilith asks, mild concern hiding just beneath the surface of an otherwise innocuous inquisition. Zelda moves her gaze from the clock, and with it her thoughts, and locks eyes with her lover, suddenly fully awake and attentive.

“I’m sorry, darling,” she says. “Nothing’s  _ wrong,  _ I just seem to have let the last few hours slip by me without noticing. Nothing to worry about.” Lilith looks at her for a long moment, weighing her next words.

“If it’s more than that, you know I want to know,” she starts, but before she can finish the thought, Zelda abruptly pushes back her chair and walks to the other side of the office. Lilith, caught off guard and without an appropriate response, can only think to slide off of the desk and pivot around to follow Zelda’s form as she paces.

“Honestly, Lilith, do you think so little of me, after our years together, that I wouldn’t  _ tell  _ you if something serious were wrong? That I, I would  _ intentionally  _ keep something from you, despite the fact that we share a life together? That I need to be  _ coddled  _ and  _ coaxed  _ into talking about how I feel, like I am some  _ child? _ ” A pause. 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” 

The last of Zeda’s outburst is spoken with a hand over her mouth as she bolts to the bathroom. Though she’s still stunned by the turn their conversation has taken, Lilith quickly follows her in and feels her heart constrict in her chest as Zelda retches into the toilet. Lilith slips off her heels and lowers herself to the ground, placing a tentative hand palm-down on the redhead’s back, using her other hand to pull Zelda’s hair behind her shoulders and out of the way. She rubs soft, slow circles all around Zelda’s back, trying to soothe as best as she can when she isn’t sure what mood she currently finds her lover in. After what feels like hours but can surely only be minutes, the dry-heaving subsides, and Zelda is able to sit back on her haunches. She looks at Lilith, eyes glassy, an explanation on the tip of her tongue.

“I didn’t mean-”

“I’m so-”

They both try to speak at once, and before Zelda can protest, Lilith cups her jaw and covers her Cupid’s bow with her thumb.

“Please, let me. It wasn’t my intention to upset you like that. I’m sorry.” 

Zelda urgently shakes her head, before thinking better of it and slowly ceasing her movements. Tears gather in her eyes, and threaten to fall, but she manages to blink them away.

“No,  _ I’m  _ the one who’s sorry. I don’t know  _ why  _ I acted like that and it is  _ inexcusable.  _ I’ve just felt so drained from planning the Lupercalia festivities -- which has  _ never  _ been a problem, mind you -- and I fear the exhaustion has turned my stomach inside out because I’ve been horribly nauseous  _ constantly- _ ”

Before she can say another word, Lilith pulls Zelda against her, awkwardly pinning her against her chest. As Zelda settles into the embrace, Lilith can detect faint sniffling noises coming from the witch, which only makes her hold on tighter. 

“You are just one person, Zelda Spellman. You cannot expect yourself to do and be everything. Although, I know that won’t stop you from trying.” 

Zelda manages a laugh at that, and they remain entangled on the bathroom floor for a moment more before she pulls away. As she wipes away the tears under one eye, Lilith gently swipes her thumb at the tears under the other. Lilith rises to her feet, quickly slips her heels back on, and helps Zelda up off the floor, who, though she appears more in control than before, is still visibly weak. Before she can turn and walk out, Zelda pulls on their entwined hands to keep Lilith rooted to the spot.

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that, when you were only trying to attend to what I needed, and I still have to apologize for that,” she admits, words tumbling out before she can think about it any longer. Lilith smiles softly in return.

“I know. But I wasn’t hurt by your words...only worried about you. Let’s go home, hm? And we can get you fed and into bed within the hour.” At the mention of eating, Zelda’s face pales even more than Lilith thought possible, and she quickly amends her statement.

“Well, maybe not fed, but I’m going to make sure you sleep for as long as supernaturally possible tonight, and that’s a promise.”

It’s a promise she keeps the following week, as Zelda spends the days leading up to Lupercalia falling asleep in new and different locations (the top step of the manor was a favorite of Lilith’s, as she still isn’t quite sure how exactly that happened), as well as running to the bathroom at even the slightest scent of food (it took some effort on Lilith’s part to assure Hilda that it was  _ not  _ personal and that her sister was  _ not  _ intentionally insulting her cooking and she’s  _ still  _ not sure the younger Spellman believes her). 

Despite her constant state of unease, Zelda still plans to enjoy the Lupercalia festivities to their fullest extent. While she hands off much of the execution of the holiday’s events to Ambrose, as she feels slightly dizzy and too drained to be an effective facilitator, she seeks out Lilith to celebrate on their own terms. Leaving the younger members of the coven to their own devices in the woods, she uses a simple locating spell the two of them created specifically for each other to track the demoness down. She smirks upon the realization that she’s already in their bedroom.

With a simple incantation she finds herself in the doorway, breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. 

Lilith lays on her back in the middle of the bed, clad in a mesh bodysuit and Zelda’s favorite green robe of hers. The outfit features delicately embroidered black snakes along the outer torso and chest of the piece, but Zelda can see they serve purely aesthetic purposes, as little is left to the imagination. She can see the smooth skin of Lilith’s abdomen and chest through the material of the lingerie, and she wants more than anything to feel it sliding against her own. Almost as soon as Zelda is in the room, Lilith beckons her forward with a single finger.

As she walks toward her, Zelda kicks her boots off. She climbs atop the bed and crawls toward Lilith, kissing any skin she can reach and gliding her hands along any part of her she can touch. Once she reaches her mouth and situates herself on top of her, Lilith adeptly wraps her legs around Zelda’s waist and flips them over, landing her on top. It’s a move they employ quite often, with both of them acting as equal opportunity actors in using it, but tonight, for some inexplicable reason, the motion sends a different kind of flutter than the usual arousal through Zelda’s belly. As she leans down to kiss her, Lilith immediately senses the adverse reaction, and manages to lift herself up enough to avoid being catapulted off the foot of the bed as Zelda pushes herself up and staggers to the bathroom. 

Again.

Lilith’s kept quiet about it the last week or so, only providing support and comfort when needed, but now, she begins to worry that something more sinister is going on with the other woman. Witches aren’t known to fall ill, and it scares her that something serious might be amiss. 

After Zelda expels her stomach’s contents, the two women decide to forego any strenuous activity for the night as,  _ shockingly _ , Zelda feels she could use the rest. As Lilith sits at the head of their bed, lightly scratching Zelda’s back with her head nestled in her lap, she prays that this is simply a matter of stress, and that Zelda will feel like herself again once the holiday is over.

She has the debilitating thought, then, that there’s no one for her to pray to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on my mind: when blackwood said zelda looked fertile and then not a single person put a baby in her afterward. fucked up imo


	3. the third month

Zelda spends the majority of the following fortnight in various states of discomfort.

She assumes that with the end of Lupercalia will come the end of her physical and emotional distress, but it only proves to be the peak of a truly hellish month for the witch. Her usually controlled demeanor fluctuates between incredibly irritated and completely devastated, and she can’t seem to predict when either one will surface. 

Lilith is as understanding as she has the ability to be, all things considered, but even she is almost at the end of her rope by the time they face the prospect of spending another week battling each other due to Zelda’s constant distress. 

On a Thursday night, almost three weeks exactly since Lupercalia, Zelda returns to the manor alone after working late on some paperwork for the Academy. She assured Lilith she would be fine to drive back, as using her magic had been making her feel faint as of late. However, as she walks up the front steps, she wishes she had summoned the demoness to teleport them home. Her body aches in a way she’s never quite felt, and she can feel a migraine building behind her eyes. 

She is well, and truly, drained.

She trudges up the steps, into the foyer, and slowly shrugs her coat from her shoulders. She manages a small wave to Hilda and Ambrose in the kitchen, before trying to walk as steadily as possible toward the stairs to the second floor, all but dragging herself up each step in the hope she won’t jostle her body any more than necessary. She pauses for a moment outside of the bedroom door, breathing deeply, before pushing it open and stepping through.

Lilith is situated at her vanity, slowly and methodically taking a comb through her long, dark tresses. She catches Zelda’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror and immediately smiles, but seems to realize the other woman’s state and twists it into a small pout.

“Bad?” she asks, placing the comb down and approaching Zelda’s side. All she can do is look at her with weary eyes and nod almost imperceptibly. Lilith rubs a thumb over her furrowed brow before taking Zelda’s bag and placing it out of sight. She takes her hands and leads her to their bed, gesturing for her to sit. She does, not breaking eye contact the entire time.

Lilith kneels on the ground and unbuckles Zelda’s shoes, gripping the heel of each one and sliding them off. She takes her time massaging the arches of each stocking covered foot, eliciting soft moans of pleasure from the woman they’re attached to, and she smiles in satisfaction.

Next, she brings her movements upward, digging into the muscles of her calves and rubbing the tension away with short, distinct strokes. When she reaches the hem of Zelda’s skirt, she travels along the outside of her thigh, searching for the zipper. Once it’s found and undone, she drags the fabric down Zelda’s legs. Rather than allowing it to pool on the floor, something she knows Zelda loathes, Lilith takes a moment to haphazardly fold the item of clothing and set it next to her.

From there, she returns to the apex of Zelda’s thighs, and stands up. She draws a lock of hair behind Zelda’s ear. Then, she delicately pushes on Zelda’s shoulders, indicating that she can lie down. With Zelda flat on her back, Lilith takes a moment to push her blouse up a bit and out of the way, so she has more access to hook her fingers around Zelda’s tights and carefully pull them down and off. Zelda, at this point exposed, shivers a bit at the sudden air on her skin, but immediately melts into Lilith’s touch once more. The brunette kneads into her thighs, hard enough to relieve some pressure, but soft enough as to not leave a mark. 

She leaves her center untouched, wanting a different reaction tonight than one she’d normally be after. One by one, she undoes the buttons on Zelda’s shirt, so that her bare breasts and abdomen are exposed to her. She coaxes Zelda to rise up off the bed so she can slip the top from her arms, and once that’s done, she repeats the actions she took with the skirt and leaves the clothes in a neat pile on the floor.

Lilith presses her lips to the warm skin right below Zelda’s belly button, a favorite spot of hers, and proceeds in one of her favorite activities of planting wet kisses up her body. When she gets to her breasts, she starts by taking in the sight before her. She’s never realized it before, but this particular piece seems to do wonders for Zelda’s cleavage, and she makes a mental note to let the redhead know when she’s finished. She brings each bra strap down her arms and releases her from them. Leaning forward, then, with a single hand, she reaches under Zelda’s back to unhook it and toss it from her body.

Lightly, she cups one of Zelda’s breasts in her hand, but before she can go any further, she hears a sharp intake of breath from below her.

“Hurts,” Zelda mumbles, eyes closed.

Panic floods Lilith’s chest and grips her body.  _ I’ve never hurt her before.  _

As if she can hear her thoughts, Zelda opens her eyes and peers up at Lilith’s worried face. 

“It’s alright,” she assures her. “I just feel a bit tender. Please don’t stop.”

Processing this new information, but unable to deny Zelda literally anything, Lilith continues her work, mindful of the flesh of her chest. She changes course and instead switches her focus to her arms, massaging from her shoulders to her little hands, taking the time to ensure she leaves each part of the witch’s body more pliable than it was before. 

Finally, she climbs up onto the bed and settles herself next to Zelda, on her side. Zelda turns her head, utterly relaxed, and smiles sweetly. 

“Hi.”

“Hello, dear. Better?”

“More than you know. Thank you.”

Lilith blushes and looks away, but not before Zelda can roll over and plant a long, hard kiss on her lips. 

“I think, now, I’d like to take a bath before bed. Care to join me?”

Lilith kisses her again in affirmation. She retreats from the bedroom and steps into the bathroom. Zelda can hear the water turn on and the bathtub begin to fill, so she sits up and slips off of the bed, intending to undress the rest of the way. While bending down to retrieve the skirt, stockings, and shirt Lilith left by the bed, she catches a glimpse of herself in her vanity mirror.

She supposes that she doesn’t necessarily spend a significant amount of time looking at her own body to begin with, but it startles her for a moment to take in her appearance. She can admit that she remembers feeling bloated and uncomfortable for the majority of the week, but as she stares at her stomach, which appears almost full, though she hadn’t eaten in over 6 hours, a sickening feeling settles within her.

Suddenly, things start to make sense.

The fatigue.

The nausea.

The tenderness. 

She can’t believe she didn’t consider it before. Or recognize the tell-tale signs. She thinks she might be sick.

She rushes into their bathroom where Lilith sits on the edge of the bathtub, her back to the door, running her hand through the water. She turns at the sound of Zelda’s entrance and feels her heart drop at the sight of Zelda, visibly upset. Quickly, she shuts the water off and turns fully toward the other woman, intending to ask what the problem is, but she’s beaten to the punch.

“I believe...I might be pregnant.”

For Lilith, the world seems to stop. Without receiving an immediate response, Zelda fears the worst, and continues speaking rapidly.

“I haven’t...You know I’ve only been with  _ you _ for  _ years  _ and so I don’t know how this could have happened or even if I’m  _ right  _ because I certainly don’t know for sure, at least not yet, but it makes sense considering how I’ve been feeling and I-”

Lilith finally spurs into action and closes the distance between them in a few steps. She grabs Zelda’s face in both of her hands and quiets her with a forceful kiss on the lips. Zelda responds, kissing back, but still feels tense at the possible situation they find themselves in. Rubbing her thumbs across Zelda’s lips, Lilith holds her gaze, centering both of them.

“Let’s sit down, shall we?”

Zelda jerks her head up and down in some semblance of a nod, and the two of them head back into the bedroom. Upon remembering her half-naked state, Zelda grabs a silk robe from one of her drawers and throws it on, leaving it untied in her haste to be somewhat put together.

Lilith sits Zelda down on the edge of her side of the bed. She pulls up the seat to her vanity and plants herself right in front of the witch, close enough keep her fixed to the spot but giving her enough space to bolt, should she feel the need. She folds her hands on her knees and leans forward, looking up at Zelda, who still looks as if she’s seen an unwelcome ghost. 

“It is very likely,” Lilith begins, trying desperately to gauge how this conversation is going to go. “That you are carrying my child.” 

Zelda blinks, and if Lilith didn’t see the subtle rise and fall of her chest, she would think she stopped breathing.

“But I don’t...how in the  _ heaven  _ is that possible?” 

Lilith swallows thickly, looking anywhere but at the redhead, before steeling herself and bringing her focus back to the woman in front of her.

“It has always been rumored that as  _ the first woman,  _ sculpted by the same earth that brought forth the first man, I possessed certain... _ abilities  _ that are found in both men and women. Covered under the category of ‘abilities’ is the process of creating life.”

Zelda, still a bit confused scrunches up her face. Lilith would kiss her if the moment weren’t so serious.

“But...what does that  _ mean,  _ exactly?”

She can tell that Lilith seems reluctant to expand on whatever it is, so she reaches out to pry her hands apart and take one in her own. Grateful, Lilith continues.

“It means...that supposedly I would have the ability to carry a child as well as have another carry one for me.”

“And you never shared this with me.”

No sooner the sentence is out of her mouth, Lilith moves to get closer, perching herself on the bed next to Zelda.

“I know, and I deeply,  _ deeply _ apologize. It had always been rumored. A legend. Something whispered about amongst demons but never actually known to be true. And after being with...so many women over the course of so many centuries with nothing happening…”

She trails off, hoping Zelda can supply the rest and understand why she wasn’t as forthcoming as she probably should have been. Lilith notices, then, that the hand that isn’t holding hers has drifted to Zelda’s abdomen, and the witch seems to be subconsciously trying to comfort herself and adjust to the idea of expecting a babe. 

“I don’t blame you, and I’m not angry. I just feel...shocked.”

Zelda looks down, observing her hand’s placement like Lilith just had, and instead of ripping her hand away, she smiles timidly. She takes a shy look at Lilith next to her, trying to convey just how much she loves her.

“I haven’t cast a spell, so there is still a chance I could be wrong, but…”

“...but it’s unlikely, based on your midwifery experience and overall knowledge of your own body?” Lilith finishes. Zelda huffs.

“I certainly don’t have anything to brag about if it took me this long to notice.”

The two share a watery laugh before meeting in an intimate embrace, Lilith’s arms wrapped around Zelda’s waist, and the other woman hanging on her neck. Lilith turns and kisses the side of Zelda’s head at her temple.

“We can complete the ritual now, and find out for sure, if you’d like?”

She feels rather than sees Zelda shake her head and let out a resigned sigh.

“No, it can wait until tomorrow. Let’s have tonight.”

After a moment, she has an afterthought.

“It might do well to ask my sister to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crazy how i just invented more mythology for lilith. my mind is so powerful


	4. the fourth month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for uh, implied abortion? and discussion of past trauma? they talk around it but it's kind of there so i'm tryna cover my bases

The next morning, all throughout breakfast, Lilith periodically shoots Zelda pointed looks, silently trying to ascertain when exactly she plans on approaching her sister. Zelda expertly ignores every single one of them, and so the family begins their day as if nothing is amiss.

Lilith spends the day in Hell, Zelda spends the day at the Academy, and with both of their busy schedules, they manage not to think about the elephant in the womb. When Lilith comes to retrieve Zelda and take her home, however, they are both reminded of the situation at hand.

“After dinner,” Zelda promises, without Lilith needing to bring it up. It’s an answer that satisfies the demoness, giving them the chance to try their best to have a normal journey back to the manor. 

As Sabrina and Ambrose finish up the last of the dishes from dinner and scurry to their respective rooms for the night, Zelda stops Hilda before she leaves the kitchen.

“Sister, if you wouldn’t mind staying for a moment, there’s something I need to discuss with you. That  _ we  _ need to discuss,” she amends, remembering that Lilith would be having this conversation with them. Sensing the nervous energy emanating from her sister and her sister’s lover in waves, Hilda attempts to smile reassuringly as she walks back into the kitchen.

“Nowhere I have to rush off to, so what’s on your mind?” she asks, taking her usual seat to put the women at ease. It must work, as both Zelda and Lilith take the chairs on the side of the table adjacent to her, and calm a bit. Zelda takes a deep breath before she speaks.

“I suspect...that I might be pregnant. And I am asking you to be the one to help me know for sure.”

Hilda stares at the two women in front of her after Zelda’s admission, jaw slack, face unmoving, gaze flicking back and forth between them. After what she determines to be an unacceptable amount of time without an answer, Zelda impatiently rolls her eyes. 

“Well? Have you anything to say?”

Seeming to snap back to reality, Hilda blinks rapidly and inhales a deep breath.

“Yes, right, well, of course I’ll help with whatever you might need, Zelds, I’m just, um, you know, trying to put together-”

“How it might have happened?” Lilith finishes. Hilda nods and visibly deflates, thrilled at not having to voice the question herself.

“My magic is ancient and unique. The consequences of that are sometimes...unforeseen.”

At Lilith’s use of the word  _ consequences,  _ Zelda turns her head and shoots the brunette a confused, wary look. It goes unnoticed by its desired recipient, but Hilda catches it out of the corner of her eye.

“Why do you need me?” she asks, turning her focus back to her sister. “After all, you’ve more experience and skill than I in that area.” Zelda swallows thickly.

“Lately, doing even the simplest of spells has made me feel...off, for lack of a better word. I would rather not risk skewing the results or affecting the outcome in some way.” 

Lilith whips her head in Zelda’s direction, searching to meet her gaze. Zelda’s eyes remain fixed on the table in front of her.

“You never mentioned…”

“I thought I was tired. Run down. Something like that,” Zelda explains, only looking up at Lilith once she finished her thought. What she expects to see is disbelief or anger, even, that she would withhold that information from her. Instead, she finds care and concern swimming in other woman’s clear blue eyes, and it takes her breath away. Even after all this time together, there are moments it still catches her by surprise that such a magnificent woman loves her. The thought brings a tear to her eye, and she mentally blames the sudden emotional reaction on pregnancy hormones. She chides herself for the thought.

_ Stop it. I could very well simply be suffering from some other magical ailment. Don’t get ahead of yourself. _

“I suggest, then,” Hilda offers, interrupting Zelda’s thoughts, “finding out what’s going on with you as quickly as possible, yeah? Why don’t you gather the knife and bowl while I take a quick little trip out to the garden for the ingredients?”

With the preparations in place, the three witches stand over a boiling mixture on the stove. Hilda mutters an incantation and gently stirs the pot’s contents while Zelda and Lilith, flanking her, await their part. After the first round of the spell is completed, Lilith procures a knife and positions the glistening blade over Zelda’s palm. Gently, though still forceful enough to draw the blood needed to finish the spell, she digs the tip into the redhead’s soft skin, drawing out a few drops and turning the white skin crimson. Zelda squeezes her hand tight, allowing the blood to drip into the mixture as Hilda continues to stir and recite the final half of the spell.

Slowly, the black potion turns translucent. Immediately, Zelda feels her heart stop.

She is, in fact, carrying the Queen of Hell’s child. 

She wasn’t sure how she would feel upon getting her suspicions confirmed, but as she stands in the Spellman kitchen, staring into the clear liquid and refusing to look elsewhere, she observes a tightening in her chest and a fluttering in her stomach she cannot even begin to name. Hilda is the first one to break the silence.

“It appears, my dear sister, that you’re having a baby.”

For a moment, her world feels like it’s going to spin out of control, and Zelda desperately needs to sit down. She fumbles her way to the kitchen table and plops, ungracefully, back into the seat she previously occupied. She takes a moment to steady her breathing, eyes closed, face forward. Lilith follows, having kept her eyes on the woman from the moment the potion began to change, and delicately sits down next to her. Zelda reaches out for her hand, and the demoness takes it in both of her own, bringing her knuckles to her lips. Hilda watches the exchange with a small smile gracing her face.

“I would like to take a look at you, Zelds, just to make sure everything is alright with you and the babe,” she tentatively states, recognizing that while the moment is hanging precariously between calm and outright chaos, she does want to prioritize her sister’s health and safety. 

Zelda opens her eyes and looks toward the younger Spellman, turning up the corners of her mouth in what could either be a grateful smile or an insulted grimace, Hilda isn’t sure. It turns out to be the former, as Zelda agrees to allow Hilda to perform an examination as soon as possible. Hilda starts to say more, but upon seeing how Zelda and Lilith continue to hold onto each other as if they were lifelines in a restless sea, she redirects her thoughts.

“I think you two should have a moment to yourselves, yeah? I’ll be downstairs getting everything all set up, just come around when you’re ready,” she says, and excuses herself from the room. Once alone, both Zelda and Lilith realize they aren’t exactly sure what to say. They sit in silence, simply holding each other’s hands and staring into space, before Lilith clears her throat and speaks.

“Well,” she states.

“Well,” Zelda echoes. 

“We can have Hilda...take care of it, if you’d like.”

Startled, Zelda jerks her hand out of Lilith’s and stares wide-eyed at the other woman.

“Take  _ care  _ of it?” she asks, incredulously questioning if she means what she thinks she means. Her next statement proves her worst fears correct.

“This is not something you consented to,” Lilith starts. “It was never...something you expected to occur within our relationship.”

“A child can certainly be an unexpected product of many couplings,” Zelda reasons. Lilith smiles sadly.

“But you cannot tell me that you thought it a possibility for us.” 

“N-no, but that doesn’t necessarily mean-”, Zelda sputters, trying to talk her way out of something she didn’t anticipate having to talk herself out of. Or, for that matter, something she isn’t absolutely sure is being asked of her. She suddenly finds herself wildly confused.

“I will not force you to bear my child, Zelda,” Lilith interrupts, firmly, making the conscious effort to look directly into the witch’s eyes without breaking focus. She takes both of her hands in her own and squeezes, providing a grounding energy that fills both women with a renewed energy.

“What happens next is entirely up to you, and you alone, my love.”

Though Zelda expected nothing else, hearing the sentiment come from the brunette is still enough to make her heart flutter and warmth settle briefly in her stomach. Since their first time together, Zelda has felt a peace and freedom with Lilith that had been absent in previous entanglements. Truthfully, she had always been remiss in attending to her own need for support and stability, and as a result, she scarcely felt safe enough to reveal the vulnerability only a chosen few have ever been privy to.

With Lilith, there was never a moment where Zelda felt she had to be someone she wasn’t. She could feel the breadth of her emotions without fear of rejection, or worse, horrifying repercussions. It wasn’t easy, and it took a significant adjustment period to get to that point, but Zelda could truly say that being with Lilith felt like coming home. Like finding her favorite brand of cigarettes in a corner store in Paris, or receiving her favorite whiskey from an old friend. 

Subconsciously, she knew that there would need to be a decision made about how to handle this...predicament, and she knew that ultimately she would need to be the one to make it.

So why does hearing Lilith speak the unspoken also send a bolt of fear piercing through her chest?

“Do you want to have this child?” she asks. Lilith’s face remains unmoving, giving away nothing of her internal thoughts.

“It’s your choice, not mine.”

“But I want to know what you want.”

“What I want does not matter.”

“It matters to  _ me, _ ” Zelda all but yells, causing the demoness to flinch at the force behind her words. Immediately, she softens.

“In order for me to make a decision that feels  _ right  _ to me, it would be helpful to know your feelings on the matter.” She looks down, then, avoiding Lilith’s gaze, before almost whispering,

“I don’t want to do this alone.”

At Zelda’s unexpected confession, Lilith feels a prickling sensation behind her eyes. Instinctually, she takes a finger to Zelda’s chin, lifting her eyes to her own.

“There are few things in any of the worlds I’ve lived in that I would want more than to see you with our child. But I won’t ask it of you just because it’s something I want. I would never expect you to bend to my will. And I will never desert you,” she adds, her tone saturated with finality. It appears to Lilith that she said exactly what Zelda desired, for in the next moment, the redhead launches herself at Lilith, throwing her arms around the woman’s neck. Lilith’s hands wrap around her torso, linking together at her lower back.

Minutes tick by, and the two women continue to hold onto each other, Zelda’s face buried in Lilith’s hair and Lilith’s mouth at the crook of Zelda’s neck. Finally, Zelda moves to disentangle them.

“I suppose we should venture downstairs and keep my sister from waiting an eternity,” she says, brushing a few stray tears away from under her eyes. 

Though, as a couple, the two women hardly shy away from outward displays of affection, they uncharacteristically continue to link their hands together as they head into the mortuary’s lowest level. Zelda feels relieved, knowing that Lilith seems to want the babe as much as she does, but her stomach remains in knots, and she’s unsure whether it’s latent morning sickness or fear at the possibilities of what Hilda’s examination might uncover. The witch in question cheerily greets them as they take the last few steps into the brightly lit room.

“Lovely you could join me! Thought you lot might have forgotten I was down here.”

Once Zelda, with the help of Lilith’s steadying hands, situates herself on one of the mortuary’s slabs, she lies down and takes a deep breath. Hilda stands next to her, hands outstretched over her abdomen. She mumbles an incantation and focuses on the information the spell is able to gather from Zelda’s body. Blindly, as her eyes remain fixed on the ceiling, she reaches out for Lilith’s hand, and the demoness quickly takes it in her own.

Eventually, Hilda’s eyes snap open, and there’s a tangible shift in the air as her magic stops. Lilith looks at her expectantly.

“How is she?” she asks, deciding to ensure her lover is safe before anything else.

“Perfectly healthy, as far as I can tell,” Hilda supplies. “Blood pressure is a bit high, but that’s normal for Zelds, and it’s nowhere near high enough to worry about.”

“Do continue to talk about me as if I’m not in the room,” Zelda interrupts, finally moving to sit up (with Lilith’s help, again, though she will insist otherwise). 

“Sorry, love,” Hilda says, clearly amused. “You’ll be glad to know that both you and the babe are getting a clean bill of health. I’m gathering that you’re well into the fourth month of the pregnancy, just coming up on the end of the first trimester.”

Zelda nods and visibly seems to relax, taking in the information, and Lilith, regaining her hold on the witch’s hand, kisses her knuckles. 

“Very good. Sister, there’s something else I need to ask of you.”

“If you want me to be your midwife,” Hilda starts, “you needn’t worry about asking. I would be quite thrilled to bring another niece or nephew into the world.”

Zelda is a tad taken aback at Hilda’s ability to discern what she wanted so easily, but she covers her surprise adeptly, and chooses to simply accept the help. 

“That’s settled, then. Thank you, Hildie, for this, and for your continued discretion.”

Hilda furrows her brow, looking at Zelda with a puzzled expression.

“You  _ are  _ going to tell Sabrina and Ambrose, yeah?” she asks. 

“Of course we’re going to tell them,” Zelda assures her. “It’s not exactly something that can be  _ hidden.  _ I just...need some time.” 

Seeming to accept and understand her sister’s thought process, Hilda agrees to keep the pregnancy a secret until Zelda and Lilith decide to tell the rest of the family. 

The trip back up to their bedroom is a quiet, introspective one. 

Despite how long Zelda had yearned to be a mother, she never thought about the mechanics of carrying a child. She considers how she feels now, having her suspicions confirmed, and whether or not she feels any different than she had before. She admits to herself that she suddenly feels like her body has been chosen for something bigger than herself, and with a larger purpose. It feels daunting, to say the least, and she finds herself a bit overwhelmed at the responsibility. 

With Sabrina, she and Hilda were only tasked with raising her. Though not a simple task at all in the slightest, there was no pressure for Zelda to ensure the girl actually  _ made it  _ into the world. With this babe, she is responsible for  _ growing  _ it, nurturing it from her own body and providing the sustenance for its growth. The distinction sounds ridiculous in her head, but it’s a distinction she makes nonetheless. As fulfilling as she imagines bearing a child will be, she can’t help but think about how ominous the next nine months have the potential to be.

Similarly, Lilith balances her excitement at having a child with Zelda with fear at what carrying the Queen of Hell’s heir could do to her. She isn’t naive -- she knows she possesses a great reserve of power flowing through her veins, can almost taste it any time she uses her magic. While that power is invigorating, and it helps more often than it hinders, she worries what it could do to Zelda’s weaker body. Having never impregnated someone before, Lilith has no history to reflect on and no experience to refer to. The unknown terrifies her, but she imagines a miniature Zelda running around Hell, wrecking havoc, and can’t help but feel her heart swell. 

As soon as they walk into their shared room, Zelda kicks off her heels and begins to undress. After a moment of trying to unzip her dress, Lilith steps forward in assistance to finish the job.

“Here, allow me,” she says, moving Zelda’s curls out of the way to reach where Zelda managed to get the zipper at the middle of her back. She drags it down the rest of her spine with ease, and brings her hands back up to Zelda’s shoulders to slide her sleeves off her arms. With the top of her body exposed, she turns around, significantly shorter than Lilith without the added inches of her shoes.

“How do you feel?” Lilith asks, pulling the rest of Zelda’s dress down over her hips and letting it fall to the ground.

“How do you mean?” Zelda retorts. She lays a hand on Lilith’s shoulder to steady herself as she steps out of the circle of fabric on the floor. Lilith smirks at her evasion. 

“Let’s start with physical feeling.”

Zelda huffs.

“My body feels as if it weighs a thousand pounds, I’ve been vaguely nauseous all day, and I think if someone merely  _ touches  _ me in the wrong place I might start screaming.” 

Her words are harsh, but Lilith can tell she’s not entirely angry, simply using her condition to elicit sympathy from the brunette. It works, as it always does, so as Zelda wanders into the bathroom to prepare for bed, Lilith rummages through her drawers for a nightgown she knows the witch will find comfort in.

“I’m sorry, dear. Though I’m sure your years of midwifery experience have provided you with  _ some  _ ideas we can explore to find you some relief.”

Lilith walks into the bathroom, nightgown in hand, and observes Zelda inspecting her naked reflection. She can’t even begin to imagine what’s going through her mind, and she isn’t sure she would even want to guess.

“And mentally? Emotionally? Any other corner of the human psyche I wouldn’t know much about?” the demoness asks, breaking Zelda’s train of thought. She holds out the chosen piece of clothing and smirks as Zelda seems to appraise the selection before sliding it over her head. She turns to walk out, and for a moment, Lilith thinks she’s not going to receive an answer, but before Zelda makes it through the door’s threshold back into the bedroom, she turns.

“I am...happier than I feel like I have a right to be.”

And, just like that, she turns back around and nearly runs out. With a snap of her fingers, Lilith teleports herself directly in Zelda’s path, blocking her from advancing any further than a few feet into the room. She grabs Zelda’s face, thumbs landing on her cheeks, pulling the witch’s mouth to hers in a kiss that can only be described as desperate and hungry. Zelda responds in full, settling her hands around the demoness’ waist and pulling her body close. 

As they kiss, Lilith’s hands move down Zelda’s face, covering her throat, before sliding down the rest of her body to land possessively on her hips. She drops to her knees then, refusing to stand even when Zelda attempts to pull her back up. She looks up at Zelda, shifting one of the hands above her hip to rest atop her stomach.

“You are giving me something no one else ever has, and for that, I love you more than I thought possible,” she says, and presses a kiss to Zelda’s clothed abdomen. In turn, Zelda pulls on the hand still on her hip and leads Lilith to bed. With a wave of her hand, Lilith’s made up glamour disappears, and she feels nothing but content as she climbs into bed behind Zelda. 

And when the two women fall asleep that night, they do so with their hands clasped tightly over Zelda’s stomach, vowing even in sleep to embark on this like they’ve done everything else: together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a miranda otto's belly appreciation note


	5. the fifth month

Zelda has always appreciated Lilith’s attention, but if she catches the other woman watching her as if she could collapse at any moment one more time, she’s ready to test whether or not the    
Cain pit is effective on underworld royalty. 

For the first few days after Zelda’s pregnancy is confirmed, both Lilith and Hilda maintain a subtle, watchful eye on the witch for any sign of abnormality or discomfort. Though she made it through the majority of the first trimester unscathed, normal pregnancy woes notwithstanding, all three women know that Zelda is not completely out of the woods. Hilda’s midwifery experience is vast enough to keep thoughts of preventing miscarriage at the forefront of her mind, Lilith remains constantly vigilant to quell her terror at the thought of causing the death of someone she loves so deeply, and Zelda -- well, Zelda resigns herself to the fact that she truly won’t be at peace until she can hold the babe safely in her arms. 

Even with these varying degrees of tension permeating the manor, the expectant parents find themselves almost bubbling with a happiness neither one of them is accustomed to. They’ve long since found a comfortable domestic equilibrium with each other that has made them comfortable and content, but the added element of expecting a baby provides an unexpected upgrade to their lives.

They are, dare they say, quite excited at the prospect.

On a Saturday night, Zelda and Lilith find themselves home alone. With Hilda spending the night elsewhere with her husband and both Sabrina and Ambrose out and about doing who knows what, the two women take the opportunity to... _ enjoy  _ each other’s company.

At least, that’s Lilith’s plan, until she walks into the family room to find Zelda fast asleep on the couch.

She bites back a smile, having only left the room briefly to change into something more comfortable. Slowly, as to not startle the redhead, Lilith slowly approaches where she’s curled up. Though there are plenty of moments where Zelda lets her guard down, even after all this time, Lilith still delights in watching her sleep. She melts at the way her brow smooths, her lips part, and her whole body softens in sleep. With Zelda facing outwards, her back against the back of the couch, there’s just enough space left for Lilith to lower herself down next to her, and she takes in more of the witch’s state.

She notes, not for the first time, that Zelda’s palm has taken to resting protectively over her lower belly as she sleeps. It warms Lilith to think that, even when unconscious, Zelda’s instinct is to protect the ones she loves. She watches as her chest rhythmically rises and falls and also notices, again, not for the first time, that her breasts seem significantly fuller -- a truly unholy pregnancy side effect that Lilith has had no problem enjoying.

“It is impolite to stare, you know,” a voice says, and Lilith realizes that Zelda’s eyes are half open, and she’s peering at the demoness with a charmed expression. Lilith sharply exhales in a laugh, setting her hand on Zelda’s hip, rubbing small circles.

“Yes, but when I have art so brazenly laid out in front of me, what is a queen to do?”

Zelda snorts, rather ungracefully, and moves the hand from her stomach to grasp Lilith’s on her hip. She gently pulls the woman forward, signifying that she should lay with her, and the brunette eagerly takes the hint. She slides herself behind Zelda and wraps her arms around her torso, nuzzling her neck and pulling her closer. Zelda takes one of the hands around her waist and interlocks Lilith’s fingers with her own, pulling the woman even closer to her, and sighs contentedly. 

Lilith places a wet kiss on Zelda’s shoulder, finding the exposed skin delightfully alluring. Absentmindedly, she peppers small kisses up and around her neck, pausing only to suck where the skin meets her jaw. Zelda turns to liquid in her embrace, but just when Lilith is about to intensify her ministrations, Zelda lets out an unexpected yawn. The brunette finds it incredibly endearing.

“Sorry, dear, I wasn’t aware my sexual advances would be so  _ boring  _ for you,” she teases, plopping a final kiss on the nape of Zelda’s neck. In response, Zelda huffs and tries to turn in Lilith’s arms. After some situating, she finally succeeds, landing face-to-face with the demoness, noses barely touching.

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed,  _ dear,  _ but I’ve had quite a lot going on lately,” Zelda retorts. Lilith pecks her on the lips, resuming her hold on the redhead’s waist to pull Zelda’s body flush to hers. Zelda reaches up, then, grabbing the back of Lilith’s neck, and yanks the woman’s lips back to her own, devouring her in an attack of hungry kisses, her tongue tracing the back of Lilith’s teeth.

As they separate, breathless, Lilith’s gaze refuses to stray from Zelda’s lips, and as their breath mingles between them, the witch flashes a self-satisfied smile. 

“I do hope that clears things up for you.”

Lilith gulps, finally meeting Zelda’s eyes. 

“Things have never been so clear in my life.”

Though under normal circumstances, Zelda would consider a claim like that to simply be a demonstration of the brunette’s ability to charm her way into Zelda’s pants (or, more accurately,  _ into  _ Zelda herself), there’s a sincerity in her eyes that makes the witch pause. The knowledge that Zelda is carrying their child has made Lilith more overt with her tenderness. She is still reserved in front of the rest of the Spellmans, but it’s especially noticeable in the moments they’re alone that something has shifted in their relationship. 

Lilith looks at her like she holds her heart in her hands, and maybe housing their child in her womb is close enough. 

Zelda suddenly finds her eyes watering, and, to her absolute horror, finds she has no power in her to stop the tears. As they slowly slide down her face, Lilith, alarmed at the sudden shift in the other woman’s energy, brings her hand up to her cheek.

“Have I upset you?” she asks, anxiety peeking through the edge of her voice. Zelda sniffles and shakes her head as well as she can while horizontal.

“Quite the opposite. It’s these silly hormones. I’m afraid that it’s only going to get worse from here. But the second trimester will certainly be more tolerable than the first, which was absolutely dreadful.”

“Speaking of,” Lilith starts, pointedly directing the conversation away from anything that might force her to think of how sick and tired Zelda was over the last four months, “have you decided when we’re going to tell your niece and nephew? We don’t have much time before it becomes...too  _ obvious  _ to avoid.”

Proving her point, she lets her hand drift to Zelda’s abdomen which, while not terribly rounded, has already started to soften. Rubbing her thumb up and down her stomach, Lilith recognizes the subtle telltale slope that would indicate to someone who knows what to look for that Zelda is with child. She bets that Sabrina and Ambrose wouldn’t have noticed, but as they progress further and further into Zelda’s second trimester, the window in which they can successfully conceal her figure drastically shrinks. Zelda sighs, seemingly coming to the same conclusion.

“It’s not that I don’t want to share it, I just cannot figure out how to tell them."

“There is no custom that dictates it needs to be an  _ occasion  _ of sorts,” Lilith reasons. “We can involve Hilda and break the news during dinner.”

Pacified by Lilith’s resolve and calmed by her logic, Zelda seems to agree with the provincial setting.

“Fine. We’ll do it a few days from now. That way Hilda can plan some extravagant dessert in order to make them more pliable, if necessary.”

They decide, finally, before it appears that they’ve been hiding the pregnancy (and so they can refrain from thinking about it the rest of the night), to wait until the end of the week to talk over dinner.

Unfortunately, when it comes to childbearing, things hardly go to plan.

Two days after their conversation, Zelda sits in her office attempting to hash out the Academy’s budget for the following year, when a knock startles her out of her concentration. Masking her irritation at being disturbed so close to her lunch hour, as she’d been particularly peckish all morning, she allows the visitor to enter. She feels guilt for a moment as she recognizes the timid frame of the new Alchemy teacher standing in her doorway. Though young and rather textually inexperienced, she impressed Zelda in her interview with her field knowledge, and the redhead had taken an interest in ensuring she was well-supported during her tenure at the Academy.

“Terribly sorry to bother you, Directrix,” she starts, only slightly stepping more into Zelda’s office. “But I was wondering if I could have your approval of some texts I plan to assign for the summer.”

Zelda smiles warmly, thrilled to find that her fellow educator is taking a more active role in the children’s education than some of her other colleagues. In an attempt at making the woman feel more at ease, as she can see her trembling from across the room, Zelda stands from her desk and crosses to the small couch in the corner of the office.

“Not a bother at all, Philomena. Please, let’s sit and discuss.”

As she gestures to the aforementioned piece of furniture, it promptly bursts into flames.

The traumatized teacher shrieks and rushes out, a frantic apology barely leaving her lips.

Zelda simply stares at the burning hunk of leather in front of her, mouth agape, unsure of where to go from there.

Slowly, she lifts her hand to examine its appearance. She can still detect the faint glow of whatever magic she unintentionally conjured dancing at the end of her fingertips. She notices, now, that a strange tingling sensation runs from her wrists to her elbows, and it’s a sensation she hadn’t experienced before.

She is violently reminded of the small bonfire currently residing in her office when the Academy’s smoke detecting charm conjures a cooling mist to extinguish the flames. Zelda, still at a loss at what just occurred, balls her fists and slides to the floor in front of her desk. She can feel the panic building in her chest, can sense her heart rate picking up speed, and at once murmurs the familiar spell meant to reach across worlds to her lover.

In Hell, while Lilith tries to act interested in a meeting with some of her unholy advisers, she feels a pull in her chest, signifying that Zelda is intending to contact her. Terrified at the thought of something happening to the witch or their babe, she excuses herself and teleports to her chambers. Once there, she focuses more intently on the feeling, trying to decipher the meaning behind Zelda’s summons.

All she can feel is Zelda’s overwhelming panic.

Without a second thought, Lilith transports herself outside Zelda’s office, where a small but steady stream of smoke is drifting out of the slightly open door. Urgently, she charges into the office and feels the tension leave her body at the sight of Zelda seemingly safe, but immediately feels her heart in her throat at the image of her in so much distress.

She gently and stoically closes the office door, deciding that projecting strength might be helpful in this scenario. Slowly, she tiptoes over to Zelda’s slouched form, and makes a worrying observation that Zelda appears to be looking  _ through  _ her instead of at her. Lilith kneels down in front of her, pushing her curls behind her ears and cupping her jaw with both hands.

“Zelda, love, look at me. I’m right here. Come back to me, darling.”

Slowly, Zelda’s eyes refocus, her breathing regulates, and her fists unclench. As soon as she comes back to herself, her hands fly to her abdomen.

“Fire,” she states simply, looking past Lilith at the burnt remains behind her. “I don’t know how.”

Not quite following, Lilith furrows her brow, mentally trying to piece together what might have happened.

“What do you mean?” she asks, careful to keep her tone light rather than accusatory. 

“I moved my hand,” Zelda explains, nearly replicating her initial movement before thinking better of it, “and there were...flames.”

Her gaze drops to her hands before returning back to look at Lilith, who remains knelt in front of her with hands on Zelda’s cheeks, with wide eyes.

“That wasn’t my magic.”

Lilith feels the breath get knocked out of her at the implications of that statement. Slowly, she drops her hands from Zelda’s face, choosing to hold her biceps instead. Before she can stop it, her eyes flicker down to Zelda’s stomach before meeting her gaze again. The redhead notices, and immediately arrives at the same conclusion.

“You don’t think...” she starts, but is unable to finish the thought. Lilith gives a few short nods of her head in response.

“I do. Come, let’s take you home, hm? We’re going to take the rest of the day.”

In a flash, Lilith teleports them back to the mortuary, and they find themselves standing in the foyer. Zelda grabs Lilith’s hand with near bone-crushing force, but otherwise makes no outward display of distress. Hilda spots them as she leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs, and the warm greeting dies on her lips when she sees the state the two women are in.

“What’s happened?”

“Nothing,” Zelda answers, though the slight tremble in her voice belies any semblance of nonchalance she attempts to convey. Lilith glares at her before turning her attention back to Hilda.

“It appears there might be a...symptom...of this pregnancy that was even more unexpected to us.”

Hilda walks toward the pair of women and ushers them toward the kitchen.

“Well, there’s not much we can’t figure out if we look at it together. Let me fix you a nice, warm cup of tea and we can all chat about this little situation.”

Once in the kitchen, Hilda sets out on her task of making tea, and Lilith eases Zelda into a chair. Lilith takes her own seat, and immediately Zelda scoots her chair closer to the demoness, lacing their fingers together in her lap. While Lilith is more than happy to offer the grounding support the witch needs, it scares her to see Zelda be so... _ clingy.  _ Her anxiety spikes as she thinks about the coming months, and the endless possibilities that await her as the pregnancy progresses. 

If anything were to happen to her, she might die. 

As Hilda pours, Zelda divulges what occurred in her office at the Academy. She listens patiently and empathetically, and as soon as Zelda finishes it, she slides her attention toward Lilith.

“And you think...the babe is responsible?”

“It makes sense,” Lilith says. “It is half me, after all. Even half of my magic in another witch is unprecedented territory.”

Just then, Sabrina and Ambrose burst into the kitchen, visibly out of breath (though they most certainly magicked themselves there, meaning that they truly pulled out the dramatics). 

“Aunt Zee!” Sabrina exclaims. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I am,” Zelda assures the girl. “Why wouldn’t I be? And why on Earth have you two run in here as if someone were in  _ mortal danger? _ ” 

“When the Directrix spontaneously combusts a piece of office furniture in front of an unsuspecting teacher, word travels fast. Especially when that Directrix is your aunt,” Ambrose adds. “We heard from other witches and wanted to find out what happened.”

“It was simply a mishap with my magic, that’s all. Nothing to worry about,” Zelda says, not entirely lying, but obscuring enough of the truth to hopefully keep the younger Spellmans from prying.

It, of course, does not work.

“Shouldn’t we be trying to figure out what caused it? So it doesn’t happen again?” Sabrina asks. Zelda purses her lips in response. Hilda looks pointedly at Zelda. Lilith looks anywhere but at anyone in the family.

“We’ve got it handled, Sabrina. Your Aunt Hilda and I have a theory or two and we will certainly make sure it doesn’t happen again. There’s nothing for you to worry about.”

Sabrina, in her infinite wisdom, is not convinced.

“But, what if we recognize something you don’t? Or you learn that it’s something that could happen to us or the rest of the coven? Wouldn’t it be better to have more people solving the problem so it doesn’t become anything bigger?”

“Sabrina,” Zelda says, gently. “I promise you that I will always ensure that you’re made aware of any dangers that may threaten you. In this case, however, we just...don’t need your help to figure out what’s going on.”

Being so obtuse with her niece isn’t something Zelda is particularly fond of, but she still finds she has the urge to hold on to her and Lilith’s secret for a bit longer. What she isn’t prepared for, however, is Sabrina’s explosive reaction.

“How often have we proven that we are stronger  _ together  _ as a  _ family _ ? How many times did we go at things separately only to learn that we were more  _ effective  _ when we worked with  _ each other _ ? Why are you  _ hiding  _ things from us? I don’t  _ understand _ !”

“Oi!” Hilda shouts after Sabrina’s tirade. “There’s no reason to yell like that!”

“We just need to tell them. Now,” Lilith pipes up from next to Zelda. She says it softly, but it’s loud enough that both Sabrina and Ambrose turn their attention toward her.

“Tell us what?” Ambrose asks, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Sabrina continues to stand just out of reach, her arms crossed over her chest.

Zelda glances at Lilith, apprehensive at how this conversation could go. Lilith lifts up the corners of her lips in a small smile and squeezes her hand, urging her on.

“We think we already know why I lost control, for lack of a better word.”

“So why is that?” Sabrina presses. Zelda sits up straighter, lifting her chin to look at her niece and nephew straight on.

“I’m carrying the heir to the Queen of Hell. And we imagine it was some of her magic that manifested through me.”

Both Sabrina and Ambrose stare back at Zelda, unblinking. 

“When you say  _ carrying, _ ” Ambrose begins to say, probing for more information. Zelda finishes his thought.

“I mean I am carrying a child. I’m pregnant.”

“I don’t understand how that could...happen?” Sabrina adds, more or less talking out loud to herself. Zelda manages a brief smirk.

“Darling, if you don’t understand that by now-”

“I  _ know  _ how it happens,” Sabrina interrupts, “but if you’re saying that’s what happened here…” Her voice trails off as she looks between Zelda and Lilith. “Does that mean  _ Lilith  _ is the father?”

“Now, my dear, that’s a rather patriarchal, heteronormative way of looking at things, isn’t it?” Lilith teases, letting out a soft  _ tsk tsk. _ Sabrina whips her head toward her.

“You  _ knocked up  _ my aunt?!” 

“Sabrina,  _ please _ ,” Zelda scolds. Ambrose suddenly lets out a laugh, forcing all eyes in the room to turn toward him.

“I’m sorry, cousin, but this news is far more acceptable than any of the alternatives. And I’ve not read anything quite like this occurring in any other similar coupling, which is fascinating. What an extraordinary child this will be -- what incredible things we can learn from it.”

“What  _ have  _ you read?” Lilith asks, wondering if perhaps the boy has uncovered some information that has been hidden from her.

“Nothing particularly helpful, I’m afraid. But the babe affecting Aunt Zee’s magic aligns with some old texts I’ve read on children borne of two different... _ kinds  _ of witches or warlocks. At a certain point, it’s able to channel both parents’ magic, and from there, it can manipulate it at will. It’s quite interesting,” he explains, animatedly trying to summarize bits and pieces of his knowledge.

Knowing that there’s at least some kind of magical basis for what happened puts Zelda’s mind a bit at ease, but with so much unknown, she fears the majority of this pregnancy will have to be figured out as they go.

She’s not thrilled about not knowing what’s coming.

Sabrina abruptly clears her throat and attempts to excuse herself.

“Well. I’m...sorry for the way I reacted. I can absolutely understand how exciting this must be for both of you. For all of us, really. Now that I know no one is in  _ immediate  _ danger, I think I’ll go up to my room and do some...reading.”

She makes an almost convincing show of showing sincere happiness for the two women, but as Sabrina turns and exits the kitchen, Zelda can tell there’s more upsetting the girl that’s bubbling underneath the surface. As they sit in silence for a moment, Zelda looks to Lilith and gestures her head toward the doorway, indicating that she’s going to follow her niece upstairs. Lilith nods imperceptibly in response, giving the redhead’s hand one last squeeze before she stands and leaves.

As she walks down the hallway toward Sabrina’s room, Zelda finds herself becoming unbelievably nervous. She thought the hard part would be telling her niece and nephew, but apparently the aftermath will prove to be much more difficult. Before knocking, she smooths her hands over the front of her dress, resting briefly on the soft curve of her stomach. To her relief, Sabrina quickly allows her entrance.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” she asks, walking to where Sabrina is sitting on her bed. She silently asks if she can sit next to her, and Sabrina allows it, though she doesn’t maintain eye contact. “Care to tell me what’s on your mind?”

It takes her longer than Zelda would have liked, but eventually, Sabrina looks up at her. 

“It’s not that I’m angry. I’m not. I know I didn’t exactly act like it but Lilith is family, and this is just another thing that solidifies that, and I’m glad for it.”

Zelda’s heart still lurches at Sabrina’s explicit acceptance of Lilith into their lives as her partner, but she knows there’s more that needs to be said. 

“I’ve never had to share you before.”

“That’s not true,” Zelda says, clearly confused. “Why, for as long as you’ve been  _ alive  _ Ambrose has had an equal amount of my attention.”

“You know it’s not the same,” Sabrina counters. “You didn’t raise Ambrose, not from when he was a baby. All this time, I’ve been your only one. You’re my  _ mom _ , and I never thought I’d have to see you also be someone else’s.”

Sabrina’s confession simultaneously shatters Zelda’s heart and melts it back together. Of course, it’s obvious to anyone that the witch had been Sabrina’s main maternal figure, but the girl seldom says it so surely, and certainly rarely relates the sentiment with such vulnerability. All at once, the urge to gather Sabrina in her arms takes over.

So that’s precisely what she does.

Zelda closes the gap between them, pulling her to her chest and cradling Sabrina’s skull with an open palm. Sabrina’s arms immediately go around the other woman, and she hangs on for dear life. They stay locked in that embrace for what feels like forever, but is surely only a few minutes. Zelda pulls away and grips Sabrina’s chin with her thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look in her eyes.

“You listen to me, Sabrina Spellman. No matter what happens, no matter where life may take us next, you  _ made  _ me a mother. Raising you has been one of the greatest joys of my life, and there is nothing in this world or the next that could change that. I love you, always. Do you understand?” 

“I do,” Sabrina says, sniffling softly. “I’m sorry if I made things difficult.”

Biting back the urge to tell Sabrina that if she just  _ listened  _ every now and then things  _ would  _ be less difficult, Zelda instead brushes Sabrina’s blonde hair out of her face with her fingers and hums in response.

“Can I ask you something?” she asks, arms still wrapped tightly around Zelda.

“Of course, darling.”

“Are you happy?”

Zelda pauses, considering her answer. Is she scared? Absolutely. Is she exhausted? Without a doubt. And, now that her whole family knows that she and Lilith are having a baby and are relatively on board with it, swirling around with those emotions is pure, unbridled elation. 

“I am,” she says, already imagining months from now when she can hold her babe in her arms and feel the impossibly soft skin and breath in that sweet newborn smell. “I very much am.”

That seems to pacify Sabrina, for she releases Zelda from her grip and dabs at the beginnings of tears that gathered in her eyes.

“Then that’s good enough for me.”

Then it’s Zelda turn to tear up, as she pulls Sabrina forward and presses a firm kiss to her forehead. She slides off the bed and makes to leave and head back downstairs, when she’s stopped once more,

“Oh, and Aunt Zee?” Sabrina interjects, right before Zelda can pass through the entryway of her room. Zelda turns and raises an eyebrow, indicating that Sabrina can continue.

“I think I’m going to be a very cool big sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took some witch pregnancy inspiration from charmed because piper halliwell made me a lesbian <3 cmon dykes let's go!


	6. the sixth month

In what comes as a true shock to her, Lilith discovers that helping Zelda get dressed is just as satisfying to her as taking off her clothes.

As of late, the women have fallen into a routine that requires Zelda to rely a bit more on Lilith’s help than she would like. With some lingering fatigue and overall joint discomfort, Zelda has found it increasingly difficult to do tasks as simple as lacing up boots or zipping up dresses and skirts. Lilith, ready and willing to indulge in whatever will make the other woman more comfortable (not just for her sake, but for the sake of literally everyone the witch comes into contact with), has taken to aiding Zelda in putting herself together in the morning. They both acknowledge that it would be far easier for Zelda to simply use magic to get ready, but the layer of intimacy that comes from assisting in such a mundane, domestic activity as getting dressed for the day makes Lilith feel warmth blossom in her chest. 

This particular morning, however, they encounter a bit of a hiccup.

Zelda stands in front of her vanity securing a pair of earrings, her dark green dress pulled on entirely, save for the long zipper that starts at her tailbone and ends at her neck. After stepping into her heels, Lilith saunters over to the other woman, hands gravitating to the small of her back. She gently grasps the silver zipper and slowly glides it up -- only to realize about midway up Zelda’s back, the zipper won’t budge. 

She catches Zelda’s reflection in the mirror and raises an amused eyebrow. 

“I don’t mean to alarm you, darling, but I fear this dress might be unwearable.”

Startling the witch, the statement diverts Zelda’s attention from fixing an errant curl to meeting Lilith’s stare.

“What? That’s absurd. It is one of the few pieces I own that  _ isn’t  _ tailored,” Zelda exclaims, her voice taking on a flustered and frustrated quality. Her brow furrows, mouth forming an almost imperceptible pout, and she takes in her appearance. “And it’s the only one I had left, at that.”

She reaches her hands behind her back, pulling the fabric taut around her front, attempting to gather enough to give the zipper the necessary slack to close all the way. It does little to help, to Zelda’s visible irritation. Still, her hands continue to fidget behind her before Lilith gently grabs her wrists and moves them to the side of her body.

Slowly, as to allow Zelda to perceive her intentions and hopefully not be put off by them, Lilith sets her hands on Zelda’s hips and turns her to the side, exposing her profile. Her eyes rest on Zelda’s abdomen, where, even with a dress half put on, a distinct bump protrudes from the other woman’s figure. Tentatively, Lilith moves behind Zelda, matching her stance in front of the mirror, sliding her hands around her waist and resting them on the outward curve of her stomach. She sets her chin on Zelda’s shoulder -- having the height advantage only as she’s the one of them wearing heels -- and leans in to whisper in the redhead’s ear. 

“Pregnancy suits you.”

Zelda shivers and huffs out a laugh, not expecting the sentiment and still staring at her body’s reflection. Certainly, she’d noticed over the last few weeks that her clothes were feeling a bit tighter and her movements felt more constricted. She’s also not naive enough to think that in their intimate moments Lilith hadn’t been able to observe the way her stomach started looking fuller and feeling firmer. It was easier, however, to put off doing anything about it until she absolutely had to. It’s obvious to her now, as she realizes that out of the scarce collection of loose-fitting clothing she owns, this is the last piece, that she has arrived at that point. 

With Lilith’s hands on the sides of her belly, Zelda folds her own on the top, trying to place how seeing the first obvious, physical sign of their child makes her feel. In all her years of midwifery, she’s been witness to the changes of countless women -- tended to witches as bodies softened, figures rounded, and babes grew within their mothers’ wombs. Seeing it on herself is a strange experience. To know that beneath the surface of her skin a combination of her and Lilith is growing and becoming a person is intoxicating in a way she never expected. She feels beautiful. She feels powerful.

She feels a bit miffed, though, that she suddenly has nothing to wear.

“I can cast a charm to take it out a bit, if you’d like?” Lilith asks, apparently reading her mind. She remains wrapped around Zelda from behind, and both women find themselves uneager to continue getting ready for the day. Zelda sighs, resigned to the reality she finds herself in.

“I suppose that will have to do for now. I’ll speak to Hilda later about...altering...some of my other garments.”

She turns around in Lilith’s arms and her hands gravitate up to the back of her neck. Lilith encircles her waist with her own, bringing her closer, and clasps them at the small of her back. 

“If I may, I think this means you might have to tell the rest of the coven now,” she says, looking into Zelda’s eyes to communicate the seriousness of her suggestion, though her voice remains soft and somewhat playful. Zelda nods in agreement.

“Not today, though. I haven’t the slightest idea of how to break the news that I happen to have fallen pregnant by the Queen of Hell.” 

“You’re still technically their High Priestess, even if the church isn’t structured the same as it was” Lilith reminds her. “They respect you. Don’t fret over it.”

Zelda glares at Lilith, bringing her hands back down and smoothing her dress over her belly nervously. 

“That’s easy for you to say. You don’t have to spend the majority of your time with them, thus you don’t have to worry about their reactions.”

“That’s true,” Lilith agrees, releasing her hold on Zelda and spinning her around so that her back is to her once more. “However, I do spend the majority of my time with  _ you _ , and I can’t imagine them forsaking everything you’ve done just because of a babe.” She then focuses on the back of Zelda’s dress and feels the magic flow from her fingertips, allowing her to finally pull the material closed and zip it the rest of the way up. 

“Your faith in both my coven and ability to lead them is heartening. I’ll gather them together after Black Mass tomorrow and make the announcement, assuming Hilda’s examination tonight assures that everything is still alright,” Zelda says, walking over to where her heels were meticulously placed the night before. As she holds her balance with a hand on the wall, she slips into her shoes, then pauses, seeming to have another thought. She turns back to Lilith.

“You’ll make an appearance as well, won’t you?”

Lilith can hear the slight tremble in her voice, see the mild panic behind her eyes. She realizes just how worried Zelda is about what the coven will think of her and curses herself for not putting it together sooner. Of  _ course  _ Zelda, a woman who prides herself on her and her family maintaining a respectable social standing, would worry over the optics of a High Priestess having a child with the queen they take direction from. Their romantic relationship, once public, was received with little fanfare, but a child changes the game; a child means they are bound together in a way they weren’t before, and who knows  _ how  _ the witches and warlocks will react to that. Eager to reassure the redhead that she’s just as involved in this as she is, Lilith attempts a wide smile.

“Absolutely. I wouldn’t dream of making you stand there alone.”

Satisfied, Zelda makes her way over to her vanity one last time to assess her appearance. She turns to the side and visibly relaxes, noting that Lilith’s magic seems to have done more to conceal her condition than she initially realized. Still, she smooths her hands down her belly in what she can already tell will become an anxious habit, and gives a short nod to her reflection in appraisal. 

Without another word, Lilith holds out her hand, beckoning Zelda closer. As their fingers intertwine, and Lilith prepares to teleport them to the academy, Zelda feels more grounded than she ever has before -- despite magically hurtling through space.

* * *

That night, once the dinner dishes are clear and Sabrina and Ambrose have retreated to their respective rooms, Hilda approaches Zelda in the kitchen as she dries her hands on a tea towel. 

“Shall we get started?” she asks, smiling as warmly as she can in order to put her sister at ease. After a reassuring look from Lilith, who had helped with washing the dishes, Zelda nods.

“We’ll meet you downstairs. I’d like to change into something a bit more comfortable.”

With that, Zelda and Lilith head upstairs while Hilda gathers what she’ll need for examination. It’s the first actual check on the babe since the initial confirmation of Zelda’s pregnancy, and while she’s not a pessimistic person by nature, Hilda is wise enough to understand the risks involved in this particular situation. She was able to curb the spontaneous pyrotechnics with a custom power-binding tea blend from her garden, but anything more serious or complex, and she’s afraid she’ll be at a loss in how to keep her sister and her child safe. If not for her or their sakes, then surely for Lilith’s. 

As Hilda makes her way into the basement of the mortuary, she reflects on her sister’s current lover, and how she became family in her own right. It wasn’t a smooth process, not by far, and not for any of them, but she’s never seen someone love Zelda the way the demoness has and does. She notices the way Lilith watches Zelda, takes in her body language, listens as she speaks, hangs on every word. She sees how enamored the brunette is, and is attuned enough to recognize that every brush of their hands or meaningful glance is a comfort to them both. It’s nauseatingly sweet, but she admits that it’s exciting seeing her sister so dizzyingly happy. Even if she believes no one else can tell. 

The thought is barely formed in her head before she hears footsteps coming down the stairs and looks up to see Zelda walking into the room in front of Lilith. Hilda quickly clocks that Zelda’s hand is trailing behind her, and her pinky is linked with Lilith’s, almost entirely out of sight.  _ Almost.  _ Hilda pretends not to notice. 

Once the women are fully into the room and can tell Hilda is aware of their presence, a bit of distance comes between them. Hilda gestures to the slab of the embalming table, upon which she laid out a thin knitted blanket for this specific occasion, indicating that Zelda should climb up. Lilith offers a hand, and -- shockingly -- Zelda accepts it as she steps up and sits on the table. 

Knowing that a physical examination would be necessary for this check-up, she chose to change into a midnight blue pair of silk pajama pants and a matching camisole. She places a hand on her stomach as she reclines back, lying flat, finding herself in the exact position she was in two months ago, only with more certainty. Hilda clears her throat.

“Right, I know I don’t have to explain this to you, Zelds, but for the laypeople among us: I’m first going to cast a routine health check spell on both Zelda and the babe to catch any major red flags -- if there are any.”

As she explains, she proceeds with the spell, hovering her hands over Zelda and maneuvering them up and down her body akin to a mortal medical scanner. Lilith watches as the magic permeates the air beneath Hilda’s hands, the composition of it strikingly different to Zelda’s own. After a few moments, Hilda’s movements cease, and she peers down at Zelda with a smile. 

“Everything looks good, Zelds. Really, really good. Both you and the babe have strong, steady heartbeats, and your blood pressure has evened out quite a bit. Temperature is running a little warmer than usual, even for you, but of course, I imagine that’s bound to happen when you have the Queen of Hell’s spawn inside of you. And I mean that as lovingly as possible,” she adds, realizing possibly too late that the joke probably would unnerve Zelda and Lilith more than put their worries at ease. Luckily for her, the two women are too busy gazing at each other to notice. 

Something unclenches in Zelda when she learns that their babe is still alive and healthy within her. Not that she had any doubts, as nothing catastrophic had happened recently to give her reason for concern, but as her experience raising Sabrina has shown her, she’ll never stop worrying about her children. 

Likewise, Lilith’s anxiety at the uncertainty of Zelda carrying their child wanes a bit with the positive prognosis. She’s sure she’ll remain on edge until the child is safely brought into the world, and Zelda is safely recovering from it.

A hundred emotions pass between the parents-to-be before Hilda announces that she’d like to go ahead with the physical examination if Zelda could, please, pull up her shirt and lower the band of her pants. Zelda obliges, swallowing down her discomfort at feeling so exposed in order to go along with what she knows is best. When her stomach is bare, Hilda lets out a surprised, somewhat excited gasp. 

“Look at that! You’ve got a little bump! I can’t believe we haven’t noticed!”

Lilith hides a smile behind her hand while Zelda grimaces. 

“Yes, sister, you’ve uncovered that I, like all pregnant women, have succumbed to the physical reality of bearing a child. Astute discovery. Congratulations.”

Undeterred, Hilda uncovers a jar that holds a soothing salve and spreads a bit on her hands. Gently, she places her hands on Zelda’s midsection and palpates her abdomen, noting measurements and making observations on the babe’s position. Finally, she concludes the examination and with a snap, Zelda’s stomach is wiped clean of any traces of the balm. Before she can pull her top down, Lilith reaches out her hand and cups the bottom of the swell, looking at it in wonder. She pulls her hand back quicker than Zelda can collect herself and comment on it, but the movement makes warmth pool in her belly. 

“Well, love, I’m very,  _ very  _ pleased with how this pregnancy is progressing. Even under these...unusual circumstances, everything looks blessedly normal,” Hilda reports as Zelda struggles back into a sitting position. “There is, however, a tiny bit of business I wanted to discuss with you two.”

Zelda and Lilith both freeze, their blood running cold. Immediately, they fear the worst, that Hilda has padded them with the good news, only to reveal some horrible truth when they think they’re out of the woods. Hilda seems to pick up on their sudden stress immediately.

“Oh, bloody hell, I just told you everything was fine! I wouldn’t lie about that!” she exclaims, rather insulted that they wouldn’t trust her. “I just wanted to know if you wanted to know the sex.”

Zelda feels her cheeks flush with embarrassment, as it fully escaped her that Hilda would be able to determine that fact with the diagnostic spell she initially cast. Lilith, on the other hand, barely conceals her surprise, and looks to Zelda for direction on how to continue. 

“Do you?” she asks, peering up at Zelda with clear, focused eyes. In her gut, Zelda knows she would prefer to know. The knowledge would aid in cementing the child’s existence, and she detests the thought of referring to the child as “it” for the next seven months. However, she doesn’t want to be the one making all of the decisions, and she knows that if she expresses any of this before hearing Lilith’s desires, the demoness will cater to whatever it is she wants. While helpful when deciding between pairs of shoes to purchase, it’s not an ideal behavior when dealing with matters concerning their child. 

“I want to hear what you want first,” Zelda says, in lieu of an answer. Lilith gives her a sly smile. 

“I believe I know, and I’d like to be proven right.”

Zelda rolls her eyes good-naturedly before looking back at Hilda.

“Go on. Tell us, sister.”

Hilda tries to contain her excitement, but her smile stretches across her face and her eyes crinkle with delight. 

“Zelda. Lilith. You’re going to have a little girl.”

* * *

The plan was to go as follows: Zelda would conclude the Black Mass. Instead of dismissing the coven, she would require them to stay. Lilith would appear, and together they would announce the impending arrival of their child. 

Despite this agreed upon course of action, Zelda finishes leading the coven in a closing prayer and feels dread settle in the pit of her stomach at the realization that Lilith is nowhere to be found. Usually, she could be seen lurking in the shadows, patiently waiting for Zelda to finish so that they could travel home together, but as Zelda discreetly looks around the church, she finds the dark corners empty. 

“Before we part for the night, there is something I want to share with you all,” Zelda starts, unable to put it off any longer. She glances down to the front pew where Hilda, Ambrose, and even Sabrina have shown up for support. They offer her encouraging smiles, but they do little to calm the churning in her stomach. 

“As you know, I share an...intimate bond with the Queen of Hell. I’ve never felt the need to speak about our union publicly, as it never interfered with our coven enough to warrant it necessary. Be that what it may, there has been a...development that changes things.”

Murmurs roll through the rows of witches as they mumble to each other about what Zelda could possibly be getting at. Fearing any possible loss of control over the crowd, Zelda decides to forego any more preamble and rip off the metaphorical band-aid.

“I’m pregnant, and the child is hers.”

In the blink of an eye, it feels as if time has stopped, and all of reality is suspended in this singular moment. 

And just as quickly, the moment passes, and the silence immediately devolves into a cacophony of yells from the crowd before her.

She can discern that none of the voices sound  _ angry _ , only concerned, and that does lessen the burden. That being said, Zelda still has two dozen witches and warlocks yelling in her direction, and the stress of that is causing a physiological reaction within her that she would rather not experience. She tries to pinpoint distinct words or phrases, but all she can hear is a ringing in her ears.

“Enough!” a voice booms from behind her. The volume in the church drops to zero like air being let out of a balloon. Zelda turns, relieved to find Lilith stalking toward her, the demoness’ head held high.

Once Lilith is close enough she plants an unexpected kiss on Zelda’s cheek, likely to display the power she knows she holds in the room while also bringing herself close enough to Zelda to whisper in her ear.

“I’m so sorry,” she says, breathing the words more than speaking. “Demons kept me late.”

She turns to the group, then, and directs her attention to the coven.

“I can respect your apprehension, and can even understand it. Your feelings are valid and recognized. I will not, however, tolerate treatment like that toward a High Priestess -- nor the mother of my child. We will address any concerns you might have in a dignified and organized manner, and we will expect the same respect in return. Do I make myself clear?”

In the crowd, a number of heads nod in the affirmative, while a number vocalize their agreement. Lilith turns to Zelda, allowing her to take the lead once more. 

“So. Who wants to go first?”

“I would like to say something to the coven, if that’s alright with you, Mother Spellman?” 

Zelda looks around for the source of the voice, and is visibly surprised when she lands on Prudence in the front row, sitting next to Ambrose. She nods in her direction, giving the girl the floor. Prudence stands and faces the rest of the coven, her expression that of hardened self-assuredness and the confidence that can only come with youth.

“How dare you all act that way, after everything she has has done for us? When she has proven time and time again that when it comes to all of us and the wellbeing of this coven, she and her family will stop at nothing to preserve our lives and our safety. To think that after all of this time she would do  _ anything  _ to jeopardize our coven is reprehensible, and shameful.

As a coven, we are meant to stand by and protect each other, not cast aspersions when faced with the unknown. We unite -- we don’t divide and we certainly don’t attack without reason to do so. That might have been the way of the past, but we are better than that. We should always strive to be better than that.”

Once she finishes, Prudence immediately takes her seat once more, looking to Zelda with unabashed admiration. While any kind of defense came as a shock to the older witch, that it came from her former step-daughter proved to be even more of a surprise. She finds herself taken aback at the vulnerable position Prudence put herself in for her sake. Fighting back unexpected tears, Zelda clears her throat and looks out at the coven.

“Well? Anyone else wish to speak?”

The silence from before returns, but this time, the energy in the air is different; Zelda can feel it. While the coven might still have its reservations on her bringing Hell’s very own heir into the world, they certainly seem to have realized that despite whatever happens between Zelda and Lilith, they have a leader who will not turn her back on them. 

Eager to return home and get off her feet, Zelda bids the coven goodnight. Lilith guides her away with a hand on her back, gently steering her toward her family. When she reaches them, Sabrina falls into Zelda, wrapping her arms around her middle. Zelda plants a kiss on the crown of her head before letting out a deep sigh and looking in Ambrose’s direction. 

“She’s around,” he supplies, clearly understanding Zelda’s wish to ask about Prudence’s whereabouts. “She didn’t want to intrude. Not tonight.”

Zelda nods in understanding. Sabrina removes herself from her aunt’s embrace, and Lilith moves to grasp Zelda’s hand. Not a single one of them is sure what to say or do next. Slowly, they turn and meander toward the church’s entrance -- Hilda leading the way, followed by Sabrina and Ambrose, and with Zelda and Lilith lost in their own world behind them. Lilith squeezes her hand and rubs her thumb across Zelda’s wrist.

“Well,” she says, glancing sideways at Zelda, “at least you didn’t set anything on fire.”

* * *

In the middle of the night, almost a week exactly since making her pregnancy public to all, Zelda is awoken by a fluttering low in her stomach. As she pulls free through the fog of sleep and reaches full consciousness, she puts a hand on her belly, trying to determine if she’s really feeling what she thinks she is.

Sure enough, after a few circular rubbing motions, she feels it again -- sharper, this time, and more to the left, but without a doubt the same sensation as before. Her heart rate speeds up at the realization of what is going on in her womb. 

Zelda slides closer to Lilith’s sleeping form as gracefully as possible, trying desperately not to wake the brunette until the moment she wants to. Once Zelda is pressed up against her back, she moves the dark, wild curls away from her neck and peppers tiny kisses on the exposed skin, whispering her name. It takes a bit to rouse her, but eventually, Lilith wakes and turns over.

“What is it? Are you alright? Is it the baby?” she asks as urgently as she can while still half asleep. Zelda finds her worried questions adorable, but she quickly assures her lover that nothing is wrong.

“Everything is fine,” she says, reaching out to take Lilith’s hand. “Everything is more than fine. Feel.”

She takes her hand and places it on her belly, close to where she felt the most recent activity and waits. Within seconds, she feels the tell-tale tapping against her skin, and can tell the second Lilith feels it against her palm, as she shoots into an upright position, sitting against the headboard.

“Is that…?”

“It is,” Zelda confirms. “I think she wants to remind us she’s here.”

Lilith scoffs and lowers herself back down to be eye level with Zelda, her hand returning to where it rested on her bump.

“As if we could forget.”

With a bit of measured trepidation, Lilith pushes Zelda’s short nightgown up and over her stomach, letting it rest beneath her breasts. Zelda watches her keenly, unsure of her plans but willing to trust her. Lilith shimmies herself down the bed, putting her face more level with Zelda’s belly, as she places a kiss on the warm, taut skin. The hand not attached to the arm holding her up on her side finds its way to the top of Zelda’s modest bump, caressing it softly with her thumb.

Zelda is used to Lilith  _ worshipping  _ her body, for lack of a better word, but seldom has she seen a tenderness like this come from the brunette. Lilith, despite everything she’s seen and done in this world and any others, has never before experienced the sensation of feeling her child kicking beneath her fingertips, and it fills her with so much adoration and wonder she isn’t sure she has the capacity to hold onto it. She continues her soft back and forth motions for who knows how long before Zelda speaks again.

“How did you know?” she asks, scratching at Lilith’s scalp with her fingertips. Lilith lets her eyes fall shut, the sensation close to sending her back to sleep.

“Know what?” she manages. Zelda’s hand falls atop her own, stilling her movements on her abdomen.

“That it was a girl. You said you thought you knew, and wanted to be proven right. But how did you know?”

Lilith sluggishly pulls Zelda’s shirt back into place and crawls back up the bed, plopping her head on her pillow. Without Zelda’s skin under her hands to occupy her, she realizes she’s seconds from falling back asleep. She pries her eyes open, looking into Zelda’s own, which are irritatingly alert. 

“Because I love you,” she says simply, tossing her arm over Zelda’s waist and pulling her closer. “Because I love you, and we made her because I love you so much, and loving you is good, and it seemed impossible for a man to come from so much good.”

With that, she promptly falls into a deep slumber, burying her face in Zelda’s neck. 

Zelda mirrors the action -- if only to keep her from waking Lilith again with her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to that picture of miranda otto in a brown tshirt with a baby bump. you know the one
> 
> additionally,  
> me: i love all babies!  
> me earlier that day: i don't care for boys


	7. the seventh month

Zelda finds that once she no longer has to hide it, embracing her pregnancy is quite enjoyable.

July brings with it an unusual heat wave for Greendale, even for summer, causing a blanket of heat and humidity to settle over the town. Gone from the witch’s wardrobe are the figure-hugging, long-sleeved pieces with intricate designs and stitching, and welcomed in are looser, short-sleeved ensembles that Hilda charms with room to grow.

Still, carrying the Queen of Hell’s child continues to have an effect on her body temperature, forcing her to spend almost every moment flushed, overheated, and uncomfortable.

Lilith’s heart breaks at witnessing Zelda’s obvious discomfort, and to her credit, she makes a valiant effort to help in whatever way she can. One day, while sitting on the front porch early in the evening, Lilith casts a spell to encircle Zelda in her own sphere of ice cold air. As soon as the magic takes effect, she nearly melts into her seat, finally feeling comfortable enough to put up her feet and relax. From her vantage point leaning against the porch’s wooden railing, Lilith tilts her chin up in a self-satisfied smile, enjoying seeing her lover finding some semblance of relief.

“Why can’t you do this to the whole town?” Zelda asks, adjusting herself in the lounge chair even further. She finds, these days, that no sitting position relieves the ache in her lower back, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t try to alleviate the soreness in whatever way she can. Lilith pouts sympathetically, walking over to the witch and sitting on the sliver of furniture by her legs not occupied, facing the other woman.

“And deprive myself of the joy of taking care of you myself? I could never,” she says, voice dripping with an abundance of sarcasm the likes of which Zelda can tell is only there to disguise the sincerity of her statement. Before Zelda can reply with an equally clever remark, Lilith reaches out and places her hand on the peak of the redhead’s rounded abdomen.

“How is she?” she asks, canvassing the expanse of Zelda’s belly, seeking any kind of movement. She’s noticed, as she’s sure Zelda has, that her figure has expanded quite a bit in recent weeks; there is no denying that she’s pregnant. Her stomach now protrudes proudly, a tangible sign that their child is growing every day. Zelda smiles despite herself – Lilith’s main goal in distracting her with talk of their daughter – and joins her hand atop her belly.

“Asleep right now, it seems. She quiets down after dinner, even if I try to coax her into moving, which is extraordinarily irritating,” she complains, albeit mildly. From the way she gazes down at her stomach, Lilith can tell she isn’t actually upset. In fact, she’s almost giddy at the thought of her plight to get the babe to react to her. Suddenly, Zelda peeks up Lilith with dark eyes.

“Speaking of irritating,” she starts, “I find I still have a certain...appetite to satisfy.” 

She punctuates the statement with a devilish grin, and Lilith subconsciously bites the inside of her lip in response.

“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” she purrs. Her hand drifts from Zelda’s stomach to her upper thigh before sneaking under the hem of her dress. Before she can get any further, Zelda grabs her wrist in a flash of movement and teleports them upstairs to their bedroom. Lilith makes a disapproving noise in the back of her throat at the change in location. She grabs Zelda by the hips and pulls her closer.

“You’re no fun.”

“I’ll be more fun with my spine intact.”

Now it’s her turn to pull Lilith with her as she walks backwards toward their bed, trusting the demoness to catch her should she stumble. Zelda greedily kisses Lilith, sliding her tongue inside her mouth.

While both women would confidently assert that their sex life has never been anything less than fulfilling, they find that adding in second trimester pregnancy hormones provides an interesting dynamic to their couplings. Zelda is ravenous, and Lilith has no problem keeping up. She even finds herself almost as desperate to bring her lover to climax as the witch herself is to get there.

Zelda finally feels the back of her legs reach the bed, and Lilith urges her backwards to lay as flat as she can while still standing. While the action would have been insignificant in prior months, Zelda arches her back and feels an uncomfortable tightness in her lower back. She whimpers into Lilith’s mouth, a sound of pain rather than pleasure, and Lilith pulls back before the redhead can say anything in her defense.

“Are you alright? Do we need to stop?” she asks, gently pulling Zelda back up by the shoulders. The answer Lilith receives is a trail of warm kisses at the hollow of her throat.

“Darling, if you don’t fuck me, I will have to kill you.”

Lilith stifles a laugh at Zelda’s eagerness. In spite of it, she realizes that while Zelda might physically feel better than she did in the first trimester, there is now a new set of parameters she’ll have to work around to keep the witch as free of pain as possible. Luckily for them, Lilith’s always loved a challenge.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Lilith wraps her arm around Zelda’s waist, the other falling behind her knees as she bends to sweep Zelda up into her arms. Zelda realizes where it’s going too late, and lets out a small shriek of surprise, before settling into Lilith’s hold and throwing her arms around her neck. Lilith walks around to the side of the bed and gingerly sets Zelda down in the middle, ensuring her head lands on a pillow. Zelda snickers and follows Lilith with hooded eyes as she ventures back to the front of the bed.

She reaches out and slowly grabs fistfuls of Zelda’s dress in both hands, pushing the garment up her thighs at an agonizingly slow pace. Desperate to move things along, Zelda chooses to forego the foreplay by magically removing her clothing, so that she’s suddenly bare and open in front of the brunette between her legs. Lilith glares at her.

“Okay. I get it.”

Without warning, but _with_ a degree of pettiness, Lilith dives into Zelda’s sex tongue first, delighted to find the other woman already drenched. For all her bravado, Zelda still isn’t quite ready for the contact, and her body physically reacts before she can control it. Her hips buck, her knees bend, and her feet plant themselves on either side of Lilith’s body. Lilith takes the opportunity to bring her arms up around Zelda and cup her thighs, positioning her legs over her shoulders and dragging her closer.

Her tongue sucks, swirls, and strokes until Zelda is a quivering mess beneath her. As Zelda catches her breath, Lilith disentangles herself from her lover’s limbs and uses her ring finger to delicately wipe whatever is left of Zelda in the corners of her mouth. Slowly, she hauls herself up onto the bed fully and plops down next to Zelda.

She painstakingly takes in every detail from head to toe – the mussed hair, the swollen lips, the pert nipples. Her eyes continue down Zelda’s body, stopping right at her bellybutton, where her rounded stomach rises and falls with every deep, centering breath she takes.

It confirms to Lilith that Zelda will no doubt get more and more beautiful the more pregnant she becomes.

With Zelda still not entirely ready to be a person again, Lilith takes the opportunity to kiss her soft, pliant body. She starts at her shoulder, then moves to her triceps and biceps. She plants a tiny kiss in the bend of Zelda’s arm, knowing the sensitivity of the spot, and smiles to herself when Zelda involuntarily jerks. From there she kisses down her forearm before flipping her hand over and pressing tiny kisses to her wrist, her palm, and ends with a peppering of kisses on the tips of each of Zelda’s fingers.

A thought occurs to her, then, and she doesn’t stop there.

Timidly, she scoots closer, and brushes her lips against the base of Zelda’s belly. She places a firm kiss to the skin there, lingering for a few moments, and repeating the behavior as she travels up the slope of her stomach.

She isn’t sure how much the babe can sense at this stage, but she knows that somewhere deep within her, where something primal and animalistic lives, she _needs_ her daughter to know that she loves her. It’s overwhelming, she thinks, how desperately she loves the tiny being tumbling around inside Zelda. She has her demon children, sure, but bringing them into the world and setting them loose was a different experience. She can’t ignore how witnessing Zelda grow their child makes her feel, and it’s a feeling she’s never quite felt before.

She feels like she doesn’t deserve it.

In the midst of Lilith’s thinking, Zelda combs a hand through her dark curls, periodically twisting the ends of her hair around her fingers. She feels warm, sated, and _happy._ While Lilith continues kissing her belly, she feels what she believes to be an elbow bump against the inside of her stomach – right where Lilith’s mouth is on her skin.

Lilith pulls her head back, looks up at Zelda, and gives her one of the most dazzling smiles Zelda’s ever seen.

“I think we woke her up.”

Zelda rolls her eyes as Lilith rests her cheek against her pubic bone, eyes still on her in what can only be described as adoration.

“Well,” Zelda starts, coyly beckoning Lilith to lay her head on the adjacent pillow and meet her at eye level, “in order to spare my bladder tonight, we might do well to see if we can get her back to sleep.”

She kisses Lilith, then; not as frantically as before, but certainly just as urgent and needy as she always is. Lilith laughs as she guides her hand down between her legs, before Zelda shuts her up with her tongue in Lilith’s mouth.

* * *

While Zelda has certainly never been prudish, she has also never had to deal with an onslaught of second trimester pregnancy hormones.

She feels – in her _bones_ – more aroused more often than she’s ever felt before. Her and Lilith’s healthy sex life begins to rival that of a colony of rabbits. They fuck before they fall asleep at night and as soon as they wake up in the morning – that’s a given. Even in the dead of night, mere hours after satisfying her needs, Zelda wakes once more, finding it impossible to sleep with the angles of Lilith’s body pressed so closely to the curves of hers.

She feels like a warlock experiencing his first Lupercalia.

One particularly memorable midnight tryst results in Zelda moaning so loudly that Lilith nearly smothers her with a pillow as to not wake up the entire manor. In the morning, they share apprehensive looks before venturing downstairs, content with the state of their libidos but not necessarily interested in defending the sounds coming out of their room during the night.

They enter the kitchen greeting Hilda, Sabrina, and Ambrose, but try very hard to avert their gazes, lest their eye contact invite unwanted questions. It’s not that they’re ashamed of their sexual activities (the fact that they’re expecting a babe together renders any embarrassment null and void, as far as they’re both concerned), but it’s not just a matter of physical release for them.

When they first started seeing each other, sex was the primary way for Zelda and Lilith to practice vulnerability. The sex allowed Zelda to slowly became as emotionally bare as she was physically, and the consideration Lilith took with her convinced her that it was safe to let her guard down. In Lilith’s case, she began to believe that Zelda would treat her heart as carefully and attentively as she treated her body, giving her the push she needed to let herself be loved.

Those sentiments remain, even years later, and often they find it mortifying to potentially expose themselves unnecessarily.

Lilith, ever the chivalrous partner, pulls out Zelda’s chair and offers her hand. She takes it gratefully, lowering herself into the seat. They remain oblivious to Ambrose and Sabrina sharing a pointed look at how utterly domestic their aunt has become.

Hilda bustles over to the table and places a bowl in front of Zelda and a plate in front of Lilith within seconds of them sitting down. Though Hilda is a caretaker by nature, as Zelda’s midwife, she’s taken particular care to ensure that both mother and child are receiving a diet that doesn’t consist solely of brown liquor and nicotine. Unfortunately for Zelda, this means digging into a bowl of oatmeal when her entire family is indulging in stacks of warm, fluffy French toast.

She peers at her lackluster meal before turning toward Lilith with a pitiful gaze. Lilith, in the middle of licking a bit of whipped cream off her ring finger, notices the slight pout on her pretty mouth and playfully rolls her eyes. She glances behind her to make sure Hilda is still on the other side of the kitchen, fixing her own plate. Though her back is turned, she remains in conversation with Ambrose over a recent author they’ve both taken an interest in. Satisfied that she won’t be caught _immediately,_ Lilith conjures a more desirable treat for her witch – a chocolate croissant from a bakery they frequent when on holiday in France.

As soon as the pastry appears in Lilith’s hand, Zelda takes it into her own, eyes immediately lighting up once she realizes it’s still warm. She tears into it with childlike glee and places a hand contentedly over the bump of her stomach (well, Lilith assumes the movement signifies content, as she notices that Zelda is wont to do it when she feels both she and the babe are at ease).

The entire interaction, as brief as it is poignant, goes unnoticed by the family – except for Sabrina, who observes the two women uninterrupted, as they seem to exist in a terrarium built with the express purpose of keeping them in undisturbed bliss. The give and take of their relationship is intoxicating to the young witch; she wonders what it would feel like to be loved in such a tangible way. She feels like beaming any time she thinks about how happy her aunt is with the Queen of Hell, and she’s suddenly overcome with the inclination to share her feelings with the room. 

“Lilith, when are you going to marry Aunt Zee?”

There’s a sudden crash as Hilda drops a plate to the floor. Ambrose sputters on a gulp of orange juice. Through a mouthful of food, Zelda exclaims a muffled _Sabrina!_

The chaos barely phases the girl, likely anticipating the dramatics from her family, and so she rests her chin on her hand, looking at Lilith expectantly. The demoness glances around the room, though pointedly ignores Zelda’s face, desperately seeking help of some kind. The other Spellmans conveniently find themselves preoccupied with something other than engaging in the uncomfortable conversation presently unravelling before them.

“What makes you ask such a thing, dear?” Lilith directs at Sabrina, barely contained panic bubbling beneath the surface of her blasé exterior. Sabrina shrugs in a way that suggests the answer should be quite obvious.

“She loves you, you definitely love her, and you’re having a _baby_ together – why wouldn’t you?”

Lilith gulps, chancing a peek at Zelda, who brushes imaginary crumbs off her stomach and refuses to look up. She realizes she has to be the one to take the reins, and clears her throat.

“In a perfect world, that would be enough. But it’s a much more complicated situation, I’m afraid.”

Instead of ending the conversation, Lilith’s response only seems to spur Sabrina on even more, as she can clearly see the moment the girl decides to dig her heels in and stand her ground.

“What makes it _complicated_? You’re a super powerful queen, my aunt is a super powerful witch. You expect me to believe you couldn’t make _any_ problem disappear if you really wanted to?”

“It’s not a matter of there being _problems_ , Sabrina,” Zelda interjects. “You said it yourself: Lilith is a queen. I’m her High Priestess. There’s hardly anyone else worthy enough of that position within the church – nor would she want to share her crown, for that matter. We are...perfectly happy maintaining this equilibrium until the babe is born.”

The excuse sounds weak even to her own ears, but before Sabrina can offer a rebuttal, Hilda elicits an agitated sigh from across the table.

“Zelds, is that _chocolate_?”

* * *

Days later, and Lilith sits in the throne room in Pandemonium desperately trying to find the will to pay attention to a lower-level demon begging for mercy. However, his pathetic laments for forgiveness stray even further from Lilith’s mind when she feels an urgent pull in her chest.

_Zelda._

The summons feels reminiscent of the spontaneous fire incident, which immediately sets Lilith on edge. She once again fears the worst, banishing the demon back to his cell so that she may find Zelda and verify her safety.

The one thing she loathes about caring for people is that she now has to worry about the wellbeing of people other than herself. She exists in the world knowing that Zelda carries a part of her heart with her wherever she goes, and that the witch’s state of being has a greater effect on her own than she’d like to admit. True, the feeling is mutual, and loving Zelda is an experience that Gods themselves would barely be worthy enough for, but the pain of vulnerability is one she cannot magically heal.

Lilith materializes in Zelda’s office at the Academy in a puff of smoke, standing before her desk.

“You? Baby? What is it?” she asks, urgently walking around Zelda’s desk to stand in front of where she sits. It’s then that she notices that Zelda appears fine, if only a bit flushed. She heaves a sigh, sitting up and leaning toward Lilith.

“I _miss_ you.”

Lilith leans back against the desk, tension seeping out of her body. She finally takes a good look at Zelda – her pupils are large, her lips are wet, and there’s the slightest bit of pink blossoming across her chest. Lilith barks out a laugh.

“Zelda Spellman, did you pull me out of Hell with an emergency summons because you’re _horny_?”

Zelda crinkles her nose as she stands.

“I detest that word. But yes. And I _need_ you to do something about it,” she admits, the latter part of her statement coming out much lower than her usual speaking voice.

Lilith takes ahold of Zelda by the waist and turns them in a half circle, effectively switching their positions. Zelda, as gracefully as she can muster with the center of gravity of a witch halfway through pregnancy, lifts herself up onto the desk and scoots back, allowing Lilith to part her legs. The demoness closes the distance between them, grabbing Zelda’s face with both hands and leaning in to kiss her with an open mouth.

In a moment of clarity, Zelda flicks her wrist and magically locks her office door, and the two women stay caught in that moment, happy to simply spend a few minutes warring with each other’s tongues.

Hands travel down Zelda’s chest, cupping her breasts through her dress and gently squeezing, before making their way to their destination on Zelda’s thighs. Slowly, while nipping at Zelda’s neck, Lilith creeps her fingers under the hem of the fabric, traveling toward Zelda’s center, where the witch is already pleasantly wet. Lilith grips the top of Zelda’s hip with the other hand and brings her lips close to her ear.

“I wouldn’t mind sharing, you know.”

Zelda, truly lost to the moment, mumbles what Lilith presumes is akin to a _what?_ and lolls her head back, attempting to coax Lilith into kissing the expanse of skin there once more. Lilith brings the hand on Zelda’s hip up to the base of her skull, angling her head back down to force the redhead to look into her eyes. Her other hand remains beneath her clothes, playing with the strip of fabric covering her most sensitive parts.

“Marrying you. Sharing my crown. I wouldn’t mind.”

Incredulous, Zelda focuses for a moment and brushes her hair away from her neck.

“You don’t mean that,” she murmurs, “you don’t need another queen.”

Lilith shakes her head, bringing her forehead down to lean against Zelda’s.

“Not ‘another queen’ – _you_.”

Zelda whimpers, the admission that Lilith would want her by her side in an even greater capacity having an embarrassingly strong effect on her. There was always a nagging doubt in the back of Zelda’s mind that, regardless of how much they loved each other, Lilith would always love _power_ more – and love being the only one to wield it. History has shown her that as compatible as she is with ambitious people, she will always be the one left behind in the dust.

But Lilith...Lilith has never expressed wanting anything like that. _Lilith_ knows that feeling all too well, knows the agony and sacrifice that comes from loving someone and bearing witness to them using the support you gave willingly as a lethal weapon against yourself. Perhaps that’s been the difference all along: two women who have experienced unbearable trauma vowing to never let history repeat itself. Perhaps that’s enough to give a more...permanent bond a fighting chance.

“This isn’t a proposal,” Lilith clarifies, breaking into Zelda’s thoughts. “But I want you to know that if you wanted that...I want it too.”

She places her palms on the sides of Zelda’s belly, intentionally bracketing their child between them. 

“She deserves to know that her mothers are unbreakable. Lest there ever be doubts. That we will always be united in being there for her. And each other. Marriage isn’t the only way to demonstrate that, but it sure as heaven makes it easier.”

Zelda feels the smile instinctually blossom across her face as she covers Lilith’s hands with her own. She brings her lips to Lilith’s once more, and as she does, the other woman wraps around her waist in an attempt to bring their bodies even closer.

“Thank you,” Zelda starts. “I-I didn’t know I needed to hear that. I refuse to _belong_ to anyone, but the fact remains that my heart will always be yours.”

Lilith groans into Zelda’s mouth while her fingers return to the damp skin they were so keen to touch before. She pushes the fabric aside and notes that Zelda seems even wetter than she was before.

“If I knew floating the idea of marriage would get you this worked up I would have done it after our first date,” Lilith quips, teasing the folds around her clit. Zelda pants and squeezes her thighs around Lilith’s arm before biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Make me come and I’ll show you just how worked up I can get over funeral arrangements.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i be honest? thinking about michelle gomez and miranda otto kissing makes my p*ssy hurts


	8. the eighth month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for pregnancy complications -- not super graphic or detailed but the thought of accidentally upsetting someone with a depiction of a challenging situation literally makes me want to throw up :D

At eight months pregnant, Zelda reaches the stage where what was once mild discomfort has blossomed into full-blown aches that plague her body daily.

That she wakes with a persistent pain in her back isn’t surprising to her. Their daughter has a tendency to tap dance on her kidneys throughout the night, so that by the time morning comes around, the pain has had hours to marinate around her spine and settle in for the long haul. She can handle the pain just fine, as that is still a particular skill she’s most adept at, but that doesn’t stop Lilith from noticing her sharp intake of breath and slight grimace as she lifts herself out of bed.

“Is there anything I can do?” she asks from her spot perched against the headboard. Zelda shakes her head as she walks to the bathroom, one hand bracing the base of her spine and the other cradling the bottom of her stomach.

“Unless you want to manipulate time and space and transport us into the future with this child outside of my body, unfortunately I will simply have to deal.”

Lilith seems to consider it. Zelda narrows her eyes.

“Don’t even think about it. I can manage.”

Lilith sighs in defeat, eyes following Zelda as she trudges to the bathroom.

Despite both Lilith and Hilda’s urging, Zelda foregoes any kind of muscle relaxing tea or pain relieving spell before making her way to the Academy. She stands in the foyer before the two women, hands clasped over the bump of her stomach, putting her metaphorical foot down.

“While I do appreciate the... _concern_ from both of you,” Zelda starts, “I do believe I can handle a bit of discomfort without running to magic to alleviate what is an entirely normal pregnancy symptom. Generations of witches have done this before me, and generations of witches will do it after me. I am perfectly fine.”

Hilda fixes Zelda with a determined, unwavering stare. Lilith furrows her brow and sticks out her bottom lip the slightest bit. Zelda rolls her eyes.

“Fine. If it will allow us to be on our way, I promise to do something about it if the pain becomes unbearable. But I cannot imagine that will be necessary.”

The concession, as slight as it is, is enough for Hilda to allow Zelda to leave the manor without forcing a potion down her sister’s throat. She knows how stubborn the elder witch can be, especially when faced with potentially showing signs of perceived weakness, but she’d hoped that carrying a child would convince Zelda to accept help when she needed it – or to acknowledge the need to begin with.

Sure enough, despite her bravado, by her third class of the day, Zelda experiences cramping that has only gotten worse with time. The pain that started as a localized backache earlier this morning has now bloomed to include sharp pulses low in her abdomen. Her students busy themselves with translating an assigned text, and Zelda takes the free moments to walk around the classroom in the hope that the movement will work out some of the pain.

As she moves up and down the aisles of desks, hand permanently fixed to her lower back with her thumb pressing into her spine, she tries to distinguish the cramps from labor pains. Fear grips her at the thought, as the complications of that are too distressing to consider, so she rubs her other hand over her stomach in soothing circles.

Suddenly, a particularly intense lightning rod of pain shoots through her, and she’s unable to suppress a small whimper from slipping past her lips. Her students timidly look up at the sound, then at each other, gauging what their response should be. Zelda recovers, albeit not as quickly as she’d like, and waves her hand dismissively.

“I’m fine. Continue working and finish before—”

Whatever she means to say is cut off by a guttural moan as the most excruciating pain she’s ever felt tears through her like a hot knife, bringing her to her knees. She squeezes her eyes shut in a desperate effort to breathe through the pain, while a handful of students lurch from their desks and let out various exclamations of worry.

Zelda tries to speak, to say something to assuage both their fears and her own, but before she can get anything out, she feels warm liquid pool between her legs, and her world goes black.

* * *

Lilith wonders, not for the first time, how they managed to accomplish anything in Hell with Lucifer on the throne.

She sits in her daily meeting with her advisors and fights the urge to strangle them as they continue to bicker amongst themselves. Her Diplomatic Advisor presents his case for new land acquisition, her Economic Advisor argues that their current taxation rates won’t allow for any frivolous excursions, and in the middle, her Chief Advisor mediates with interjections that fact-check each side’s claims.

Lilith listens half-heartedly, having already made a decision hours ago, before she feels a summons to the mortal world. She can tell immediately that it’s a Spellman’s summons, and though her heart flutters at the thought of Zelda potentially calling her for another midday tryst in her office, she immediately hardens at the nature of the summons.

It’s from Hilda. And it’s urgent. Which can only make her assume the worst.

Heart beating out of her chest, she abruptly stands from their meeting table, drawing the eyes of the arguing demons and effectively silencing them.

“Apologies, gentlemen, but it seems I must cut this meeting short – I’m needed in another realm,” she says, already making her way to the door to usher the advisory council out. Though most of them gather their materials in understanding without a bit of ill will, one of her Assistant Advisors makes a displeased noise from the back of the room.

“It’s the _witch,_ isn’t it?” he snarls. “You only ever leave us for _her,_ showing plainly where your _true_ loyalties will always lie. Our _Queen_ should not abandon us for some human play thing!”

Shocked murmurs roll through the others in the room. Lilith feels the fury flooding her veins, but slowly shuts the door, calmly blocking the only exit.

She knows that when she first took the throne, some of her demons were less than pleased, but she thought that providing solid support and leadership in her time as Queen had quelled any doubts among her subjects. Clearly, some unhappy sentiments still remained. Lilith doesn’t have the time to peacefully put out this fire, which leads her to make the quick, knee-jerk decision to defend what is hers in the easiest way she can.

She lifts her hand and pins the demon to the wall with a hold on his throat. Taken by surprise, his hands fly to his neck as he struggles to breathe. Lilith raises her chin and speaks in a measured voice.

“Let me make one thing abundantly clear. To you _all_ ,” she begins, fire in her eyes. “I am your Queen, and as such I will always do everything in _my_ power to ensure we never lose _ours_ , and that order is always maintained.

However, what you all would do well to remember is that without the prayers and sacrifices of the _witches_ you so passionately deride me for cavorting with, we would be _weak_. We would fall prey to any righteous entity looking to snuff us out for good. Is that what you want?

Need I also remind you that ‘the witch,’ whom you should only refer to as Sister Spellman and nothing else, as she has earned the status that she possesses, is carrying _your_ future Queen. She is bearing the royal heir of Hell, and you should all consider her _blessed_ to be bestowed that honor. It is in _all of our_ best interests for me to ensure that _especially_ during this time, she is taken care of and tended to like I would any disturbance of peace.

Have you had enough? Or should I go on?”

The demon pinned against the wall sputters a response while the rest of the room remains silent, eyes cast downward. Lilith smirks.

“That’s what I thought. Now, please attend to your duties and we will meet again tomorrow.”

She completes her statement and the demon falls from the wall, clutching at his chest as he attempts deep breaths. Realizing she has no time to spare, Lilith disappears from the room in the blink of an eye, transporting herself to the Spellman home.

* * *

Lilith lands in the family’s living room, and before she takes in if anyone is in the room with her, she frantically barks out questions.

“Where is she? What happened?”

To her surprise, Prudence is there waiting for her, and the young witch wastes no time in taking Lilith by the arm and leading her into the basement.

“I’m not sure, I was only there after it happened. I was walking down the corridor and heard students panicking as I walked past Sister Spellman’s classroom. I could only think to take her here,” she explains, nearly out of breath. She turns to Lilith then.

“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t know how to summon you and I didn’t know what else to do.”

Lilith is touched at the girl’s apparent consideration for her feelings, but meditates on it only for a second as she reaches the door to the basement. Prudence ushers her down the steps.

“I should find Sabrina. I can’t imagine hearing this from someone else,” she says before heading back into the main house. Lilith nearly sprints down the stairs into the embalming room. Her stomach rolls when she sees Zelda and the makeshift medical set-up Hilda has constructed. As Lilith hurries to Zelda’s side, she notices Hilda’s hands on the redhead’s belly and her eyes closed in concentration. Zelda turns her head, letting tears fall freely down her face, and Lilith nearly cries on the spot herself.

“You’re here,” she croaks, leaning into the kiss Lilith offers as a greeting. 

Lilith cracks a smile, gripping one of Zelda’s hands in her own while the other absentmindedly brushes the hair back from her forehead.

“Of course, darling. Exactly where I’m meant to be.” She addresses Hilda then, as she finds the witch’s eyes have opened. “What’s wrong?”

Hilda shakes her head, continuing to palpate Zelda’s stomach while casting a whirlwind of different spells.

“Still trying to figure it out, love,” she says apologetically. She glances at Zelda and notices her eyes struggling to stay open. “Lilith, darling, I need you to make sure she stays awake.”

Lilith nods and gently turns Zelda’s head more toward her with a gentle hand on her chin.

“I need you to keep your eyes open for me, my love. I think you quite enjoy keeping me on my toes, and our darling daughter might have inherited that. Much to my disappointment,” she whispers, eliciting a stubborn smile from Zelda. “That’s my girl. Just look at me, okay? Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours.”

After an agonizing few minutes, Hilda lets out a relieved sigh and retrieves a potion from a shelf behind her. Zelda becomes more alert, then, following her sister’s every move.

“Will the babe be okay?” she asks, in a voice that sounds smaller than Lilith has ever heard her speak. Hilda turns to her with a warm, reassuring smile.

“Absolutely, love. Finally got to the bottom of it, though your little demon certainly didn’t make it easy for me.”

She props Zelda up a bit, enabling her to swallow the potion, before bringing her attention back to her stomach. There, she performs a combination of spells that have Zelda promptly feeling better. The tears quickly start to fall again, but this time, they come from pure elation.

“What happened? What caused it?” Lilith asks. Now that Zelda is relatively stable and comfortable, she’s keen to make sure this incident doesn’t happen again.

“Those cramps you were feeling this morning were relatively normal – they started out as simply signs that your uterus was expanding,” Hilda softly explains. “But what I’ve gathered is that your babe went through a growth spurt more intense than your body could handle, which led to the extreme pain and, ultimately, the bleeding.” Lilith’s eyes go wide.

“Bleeding?!” she nearly yells, and Zelda matches her level of panic with a jerk of her head, needing to assess her lower body herself. Hilda shushes both of them with a soothing tone and delicately rests a hand on Zelda’s shoulder.

“Shh, it’s alright. Yes, there was some bleeding. But I’ve stopped it up and given you something to keep it that way. You blacked out from a spike in your blood pressure, likely from the pain.”

“But she’s fine now? You fixed them both?” Lilith asks, needing another confirmation that Zelda and their child are no longer in danger. Hilda nods her head with a smile.

“I promise, dear. Checked the heartbeat and vitals of the babe just a moment ago and everything is right where it should be.”

“Hildie, I need to know,” Zelda begs, just shy of losing her composure. “I need to hear it myself, please. I can’t...I can’t leave without that.”

Hilda finds herself overcome at her sister’s terror, and aptly agrees.

“Of course, love, let’s have a little listen, yeah?”

She places her hands back on Zelda’s bare stomach and mumbles as she moves them around, searching for something beneath the skin. She finds what she’s looking for and beams as the room erupts in the sound of the quick _whoosh, whoosh_ of the babe’s heartbeat. All tension seems to visibly dissipate from Zelda’s form, and Lilith buries her face in Zelda’s shoulder to hide just how scared she was. Hilda watches the scene, letting them have their relief. She clears her throat, and the two women look back in her direction.

“I do think, Zelds, that you need to be on bed rest for a few weeks,” she offers, looking at both her sister and the demoness next to her. “I’m worried what being on your feet so soon might do, and just to be safe, it’d make me feel much more comfortable if you took some time off. I think we can all agree that this is far from a normal witch pregnancy.”

Zelda opens her mouth as if to argue, but ultimately thinks better of it, deflating further into the slab she lies on. Lilith kisses her temple.

“I’ll stay with you so you don’t get too bored. Or if you need anything. I know how much you enjoy telling me what to do every now and then,” she teases, wiggling an eyebrow suggestively. Hilda is quick to intervene.

“But no strenuous activity! Nothing...too extreme, you two!” she admonishes, begrudgingly, finding there’s nothing she’d love to do to _less_ than regulate her sister’s sex life.

After confirming Zelda and the babe’s clean bills of health, Lilith takes the liberty of transporting them to their bedroom. She barely lets Zelda change into a nightgown before ushering her into bed.

“I’m not an invalid, you know,” Zelda says, her voice thick with irritation. She arranges the pillows behind her to make it more comfortable to sit up, batting Lilith’s hands away when she tries to help. Undeterred, the demoness moves to her side of the bed, slips her shoes off, and magically changes into her underwear and a thigh length silk robe that leaves little to the imagination. As she climbs into bed, she grins at Zelda’s unashamed appraisal of her body.

“That’s hardly fair when you _know_ there’s nothing we can do.” Zelda then has a sudden realization. “And it’s the middle of the afternoon – why on Earth are you here with me and not in Hell?”

Lilith snuggles into Zelda’s side, shifting sideways so that she can throw an arm around her waist.

“I told you: I’m staying with you. I’ll send a message to my council in Pandemonium and alert them that I have business here that requires my attention. I can still check in on things remotely; I have eyes everywhere, my dear.”

Before Zelda can make a witty remark, she feels a jab in her side and gasps. Lilith shoots her a concerned look, but instead of explaining, Zelda moves the brunette’s hand to a spot right below her ribs.

“She’s kicking. She wasn’t moving as much this morning and-and after the cramping I thought...” she trails off, letting Lilith finish the thought. Which she does, mentally, to her displeasure.

“I know. But she’s okay. You’re both okay. Let’s not worry ourselves over what could have happened, but didn’t.”

Zelda nods her head shakily, and focuses instead on the babe moving beneath her skin. Since she first felt their child move, she’s been comforted by the feeling. To her, it was as concrete of evidence as Hilda’s check-ups that everything was going as it should. Now, more than ever, she finds herself immensely comforted by the movements that she’s sure will keep her up half the night. She knows that being a parent will force her to deal with constant uncertainty for their child’s future and wellbeing, but _fuck,_ she thinks if she has to go through another ordeal before the babe is even Earth-side, she won’t survive it.

A persistent knock at the door startles them, and before they can permit the individual to enter, Sabrina charges in. She kneels next to Zelda on the floor, reaching out to grip her arm like a terrified child.

“Prudence told me what happened. Are you alright? Is the baby okay?”

Zelda reaches out, almost petting the girl’s head in the rhythmic way she strokes her hair.

“Everything is fine, now. Just a little scare. Your Aunt Hilda is only making me _bedridden_ out of an abundance of caution.”

Sabrina smiles at her aunt’s dramatic interpretation of Hilda’s medical advice before resting her cheek on the bed next to Zelda’s hip.

“You’ll make sure she does what she’s supposed to, right?” she asks, directing her question at Lilith.

“Sabrina, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but there’s very little I can force your aunt to do,” Lilith supplies, kissing a harrumphing Zelda noisily on the cheek. She sobers before adding, “But I _will_ take care of anything she might need, which will surely help convince her.”

The answer satisfies the girl, and she notices for the first time since entering the room that the women’s hands are clasped on Zelda’s stomach.

“Is she...can I feel?” she asks. The apprehension in her question reminds Zelda so much of how she was as a child that the nostalgia hits her squarely in the chest, nearly taking her breath away. Sabrina will always be her girl, and it’s the moments where her devotion to Zelda fully reveals itself that catch her by surprise and spread warmth through her body.

“Of course,” Zelda replies, encouraging Sabrina to reach out her hand, before setting it down in the area where she and Lilith previous felt movement. It takes a bit of coaxing, with little taps and pats on the surrounding surface, but finally, Zelda feels a push up against her skin. She can tell the second Sabrina feels it too, for the younger woman’s entire face lights up.

“Woah, that’s incredible,” she whispers, full of wonder. “It doesn’t hurt, right?” Zelda slowly shakes her head.

“Not at all. That was a foot, I believe. Sometimes her fists pack more of a punch, but usually it just feels...strange, to have a human being moving around inside my body.”

Lilith observes the exchange with a certain softness she reserves only for Zelda and, by extension, her family. Something about the way her lover engages with Sabrina fills her with a yearning she had yet to experience before solidifying her place with the Spellmans. She’s never really had a chance to explore a nurturing side of herself, but watching the maternal side of Zelda take center stage over her usual demeanor is quite intoxicating.

With startling clarity, she comes to the realization that as much as she desires to see Zelda with their daughter, she craves that kind of relationship with the child as well – even if it makes her more vulnerable than she’s ever been before.

* * *

Late that night, when the rest of the manor is already fast asleep, Zelda and Lilith remain awake, wrapped in each other’s embrace. They lay facing each other, Zelda’s belly smushed between them, their legs tangled together under the covers.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared in my life,” Zelda whispers, her face so close to Lilith’s that she feels her breath tickling her lips. Lilith presses a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose before looking into her eyes.

“I know. I don’t think...I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. Or her,” Lilith confesses. Zelda hums in agreement.

“Do you think...,” she begins before stopping and licking her lips. “No. I know it won’t be any easier once she’s born. I’m only used to Sabrina scaring me to death. How in the _heaven_ am I going to handle another?”

Lilith leans in to kiss the underside of Zelda’s jaw, attempting to quell her anxiety though she feels it just as strongly.

“I don’t know,” she admits. “But I do know...that we love her so much already. And...I think we have to believe that will be enough, even though we both know the cruelties and horrors of the world.”

Zelda tucks her face in the crook of Lilith’s neck, and the demoness in turn pulls her as close as she can.

“I am so glad it’s you,” Zelda mumbles, sleepily. Before Lilith can question what exactly she means, she hears Zelda’s breathing deepen and even out. She simply holds her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today is my therapist's birthday so i'm dedicating this chapter to HER!


	9. the ninth month

In what comes as a shock to nearly the entire family, Zelda hands over her Academy responsibilities to Prudence and Ambrose, declaring that she is “intelligent enough to recognize when and to what extent medical advice should be followed” (which elicited noises of barely contained surprise from everyone save for Hilda, who knew that at her insistence, Zelda would do anything, albeit begrudgingly, in order to protect the babe she was carrying).

True to her word, Zelda manages to keep herself in bed. She also allows Lilith to wait on her hand and foot – a duty which the other woman takes upon herself with the utmost care and consideration.

She brings Zelda her food at mealtimes. She brings Zelda refreshments to keep her hydrated. She brings Zelda anything she can think of to help stimulate her mind when Zelda decides that she’s had to have read every tome in the Academy’s library at this point and she needs something to do if she isn’t to work.

And she does it with a smile.

In their relationship, there exists enough mutual devotion to aid them both in their emotional needs, but both women are historically difficult to take care of. They enjoy both doting on and being doted on, but neither one will outright admit to it. Rather, every instance of caretaking is preceded by a cat-and-mouse game akin to foreplay, charging the ensuing moments of affection with enough energy to set the entire room ablaze.

Zelda, in particular, milks the attention for all it’s worth. Underneath the huffing and puffing and griping about whether or not it’s truly necessary, she relishes having someone look after her. To truly demonstrate that they care for her.

She makes requests with a pitiful pout, a pat on her stomach, and a punctuated plea of “for the _baby,”_ and Lilith is powerless to do anything but melt even more into the palm of her hand.

Which is, if she’s being honest, exactly where she’s most comfortable being.

To her, Zelda is giving her the gift of a lifetime – something that means more to her now than any potential prospect of power ever has. The least she could do is fetch the witch tea and brush her hair when she’s too tired to do so. Taking care of Zelda makes her feel purposeful in the absence of any prolonged time in Hell (she takes trips to ensure that things remain settled while Zelda naps in the afternoon), and gives her an outlet for softness that she’s never quite had before.

And they stay in this tranquil balance of reciprocity comfortably for the first week. Until Zelda decides there are more pressing matters to attend to and that, bedrest be damned, she needs to tend to them.

One morning, Lilith wakes to a swirl of colors and shapes whirring around the room. She drowsily blinks a few times, trying to focus her vision, before rolling over to see if Zelda is also seeing what she is.

Zelda, of course, turns out to be the cause of the impromptu spectacle.

She sits against the headboard, casting spells as if she’s flipping through a magazine, each one changing the décor and design of their bedroom. Lilith exhales a weary sigh, and Zelda looks down at her. She beams when she sees that Lilith’s eyes are open.

“Oh, you’re awake! Good. It’s high time we decorated the nursery.”

Ah. _That explains the shifting color schemes_ , Lilith thinks, _and why certain fixtures keeps appearing and disappearing like a furniture catalog._ They had decided a few months ago that the room across the hall from theirs would be best for the baby, but Lilith had insisted they wait to put it together until closer to her birth. Now, especially, she wanted Zelda to hold off on partaking in anything that would lure her out of their room.

Apparently, she found a loophole. 

Lilith peeks out one of the windows in the room, attempting to tell the time. She nearly groans when she sees the morning frost on the glass and the sky a solid navy blue. It’s early, and she should _absolutely_ not be awake yet. Lilith plops her head back down and looks up at Zelda sleepily. She watches as the witch alters the colors on their walls and ceiling, testing out different combinations of textures and styles, weighing her options for how to proceed.

“Is there a particular reason this needs to be done _now_? And you _know_ you shouldn’t be doing this much magic in your condition,” Lilith says, gently, not wanting to start a fight or offend the other woman. Zelda waves the hand not casting spells dismissively and rests it on her stomach.

“I’m _pregnant_ , I’m not _ill._ Besides, I’m not actually physically changing anything – I’m simply casting a few temporary glamours to preview some potential motifs. It’s hardly anything intense enough to exert that much energy. I am still in bed, after all.” She pauses for what Lilith imagines is dramatic effect. “Now, are you going to help me or not?”

Sensing that the chances of getting Zelda to fall back asleep with her are incredibly slim, Lilith drags herself into a sitting position and shuffles closer to Zelda’s form. She nestles into the witch’s side and rests her head against her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist and setting her hand on Zelda’s belly. She gazes up at Zelda and raises her eyebrows, indicating that they can continue.

Zelda waves her hand with a flourish and suddenly the room looks like a slice of the Amazon Rainforest. The walls become a deep green; patterns of leaves plaster the walls and provide a textured look with the darker hue. Looking closer, they appear to move slightly, as if a breeze is passing through the room and ruffling the greenery. The ceiling mimics the underside of a tree’s canopy, with colorful birds periodically flying through the shadows. Zelda’s gaze wanders around the room before looking to Lilith for a reaction. The demoness squints.

“I think it’s a bold choice to ask how I feel about something akin to garden foliage.”

Zelda purses her lips. “Point taken.”

Lilith decides it’s her turn and snaps, changing the room’s appearance once more. Now, the walls reflect a cerulean blue hue – a color that seems to sparkle despite the absence of light. Looking above them, Zelda notes that they appear to be underwater, with the back and forth cresting of waves atop them. Sea creatures dart in and out of their eyesight, and the bright sphere of the sun can be seen beaming through the water’s surface into the room.

Zelda sighs contentedly, reminiscing on past trips to the Mediterranean. Still, she’s not entirely sold.

“What if she thinks she’s drowning?”

“How would she know what drowning is as a _baby_?”

“She’s spending thirteen months swimming around in amniotic fluid. How can we be sure she _wouldn’t_?"

Lilith concedes and agrees to move on, though she huffs through the sentiment enough to let Zelda know she’s thoroughly irritated by her refusal. Suddenly, Zelda has an idea.

“I’ve got it.”

She flicks her wrist, and the room is plunged into near darkness. Lilith peers around, surveying what Zelda has created. The walls are a solid black, with an iridescence that makes them appear otherworldly. They’re speckled with white spots of varying sizes, and as Lilith focuses more on them, she realizes that they’re meant to be stars – and a handful pulse with glowing light. The ceiling is the same ethereal black, but there are less stars scattered about than on the walls. Poised in the center is a full moon, and as Lilith looks at it in wonder, Zelda raises and lowers her hand, thus raising and lowering the intensity of the light.

“I realize it’s a bit on the nose – decorating an infant witch’s room with the night sky,” Zelda starts, breaking the silence, “but the night, and the moon, and the darkness...”

“They’re for me,” Lilith finishes, her eyes stinging with tears despite how hard she wills them not to. Zelda nods, softly lifting the corners of her mouth up in a smile.

“Well, it’s not _just_ for you. It’s pleasing with the rest of the house’s aesthetic,” Zelda adds, trying to deflect from the sentimental gesture. Lilith leans up and kisses her soundly on the lips as their bedroom returns back to the way it was. Zelda attempts to deepen the kiss by bringing her hand to the back of Lilith’s head and fisting her hand in her hair, but the other woman elicits a soft _tsk, tsk_ and promptly untangles it.

“Zelda,” she says holding their clasped hands on her chest, over her heart, “I love you, but I am absolutely _not_ going to fuck you until your sister says I can.”

* * *

Zelda isn’t too proud to admit that spending the majority of her days off of her feet isn’t soothing beyond belief, but if she’s honest, there are truly some aches and pains that only a hot bath can ease.

One evening, after Lilith brings down their dinner dishes and helps Hilda clean up the kitchen, Zelda finds herself with a throbbing in her lower back and hips that can only come from carrying around a nearly full-term baby in her body. Tenderly, she swings her legs over the side of the bed and rubs her hands back and forth over the sides of her bump. Before she can even think about getting up, Lilith reenters the room and nearly sprints to her side.

“What do you need? Let me get it. Lie back down and don’t worry about a thing.”

Ordinarily Zelda would find the coddling infuriating and unnecessary, but as the thought of drawing her own bath leaves her less than enthused, she’s willing to overlook it for the sole purpose of this one comfort.

“I would like to take a bath,” she says. “Would you mind terribly filling up the bathtub for me?”

No sooner than the words are out of her mouth Lilith is kissing her on the forehead with a mumbled _of course, darling_ and nearly sprinting to the bathroom. Zelda begins to undress with a self-satisfied smile, slipping off her robe and pulling the stretchy material of her nightgown over her head (though she still despises having to retire her silks as her body bloomed along with their child, she does have to confess that she is exceedingly more comfortable now). Once naked, she finds herself feeling unusually self-conscious, as though Lilith has never seen her naked before.

_Well,_ she thinks, _she certainly has not seen me naked looking quite like_ this.

She shakes away the thought, choosing instead to stride purposefully into the bathroom (because she’s _not_ big enough to be waddling yet – she is absolutely not). As she enters, she’s hit with the deliciously overwhelming scents of jasmine with a hint of bergamot, and the warmth emanating from the steaming water of the bathtub. Lilith is perched on the edge, dragging her hand through the water and mixing in another bubbly substance – a soap Zelda is particularly fond of for the way it feels on her skin.

As she approaches the bath, Lilith looks up to acknowledge her entrance and Zelda immediately sees her eyes darken as her gaze rakes over her bare form. She cups the bottom of her belly as she closes the distance between them, a bit proud that she can still elicit that kind of reaction from the woman.

Wordlessly, Lilith stands and offers Zelda her hands, supporting her almost entirely as she helps her into the bath. She places a protective hand on her back, bracing Zelda should she slip or stumble as she lowers herself into the water. Once submerged (except for the very top of her stomach, which peaks out through the suds), Lilith pulls a large hairclip from next to the sink, gesturing for Zelda to lean her head forward. She complies, and Lilith adeptly pulls her soft red curls back and away from her face, twisting her hair up and around before securing to the back of her head, off of her neck. With a soft kiss to the crown of her head, Lilith turns to leave, but Zelda catches her hand before she can leave.

She looks up at Lilith through her lashes, fixing her with a stare that reads as both seductive and sweet, and Lilith accepts the unspoken offer to stay. She never wants Zelda to feel as if she can’t have time by herself, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel heat pool in her stomach every time Zelda chooses to share a moment with her. She undresses quickly, tossing her clothes in a pile in the corner, a habit which makes Zelda imperceptibly shake her head, lips pressed tight.

Slipping into the bathtub behind Zelda, Lilith situates herself around the witch’s form as best she can. Though Lilith often takes great comfort in being the “little spoon,” she finds just as much solace in being able to hold Zelda for a change — a situation they find themselves in more and more as the pregnancy progresses. She’s not sure whether it’s simply hormones or the intrinsic need for Zelda to be close to her solely because she houses a portion of her DNA in her body, mingling with her own, but Lilith certainly doesn’t complain.

She threads her arms under Zelda’s and wraps them around her middle, placing them close to where Zelda’s own are on the crest of her stomach. She traces abstract shapes and designs on the taut skin, pressing a feather-light kiss to the shell of Zelda’s ear.

“You know,” Zelda says, breaking the silence, “we might do well to come up with a name for her before she arrives.”

Lilith watches the water ripple around her hands as she continues her ministrations on Zelda’s belly. She’s nervous, suddenly, and because Zelda can’t see her face, she hopes the witch takes her silence to mean she’s simply pondering the suggestion. In truth, the idea that she should have a say in anything in this child’s life still feels...surreal. Zelda would be perfectly capable of raising her by herself, with the help of her family and, surely, the rest of the coven; why should she need Lilith for any of it?

“It’s up to you,” Lilith blurts out, the resulting sentiment not at all what she wanted to say, but entirely what her panic forces her to believe. Zelda, well-versed in Lilith’s self-conscious deflection, takes her hands in her own, squeezing slightly. She turns a bit in Lilith’s arms, enabling her to look the brunette in her eyes.

“It most certainly is not,” she says, her voice strong and unwavering. “You are her mother just as much as I am.”

The statement is said with a degree of nonchalance Lilith finds both charming and infuriating, but the sentiment manages to subdue some of the anxiety gnawing at her chest. She settles once more as Zelda turns back to her original position and wriggles closer to the front of Lilith’s body.

“I’m afraid I haven’t thought about it at all,” Lilith admits, albeit sheepishly. “Have you any suggestions?”

Zelda purses her lips, gazing down at her stomach.

“Well, we could always go the family route and name her after one of us,” she offers, rubbing large circles on the peak of her bump that protrudes out of the water like an island. “Although, I’m not particularly fond of the name Phiona.”

Lilith rests her chin on Zelda’s shoulder, nuzzling her nose on her cheek.

“Oh, but it’s so pretty.” 

Zelda rolls her eyes.

“For me, yes, but not for the _baby._ ”

Lilith chuckles, the vibration causing Zelda to shiver.

“Fair enough. Any others you would actually _consider_ bestowing upon our daughter?” 

“There are a few I remember liking when I was a child,” Zelda says, ignoring Lilith’s teasing remark. “Adella was one of them. And I knew quite a few witches named Victoria, which I still find lovely, if a bit _boring_.” Lilith hums in agreement.

“Boring, yes, though it does possess the regality necessary if she is to carry the title of _princess_.”

The comment is made in a lighthearted tone, telling Zelda that Lilith isn’t entirely serious about insisting that be a criterion, but it suddenly makes a thought occur to the witch:

As the daughter of the Queen of Hell, their child would, by very definition, be a princess.

She immediately feels the corners of her mouth twitch into an imperceptible half-smile, before realizing the gravity of what that might mean.

“What would that mean, exactly? Being a princess?” Zelda asks. Lilith shrugs.

“It would mean whatever we want it to mean. There is no precedent for it – no family like ours in Hell’s history to look at for direction. She can be as normal or as extraordinary as we’d like. How does that sound?”

Before Zelda can answer, she feels the child spur into action inside of her, almost as if she realizes she’s being talked about (and, truthfully, Zelda cannot be completely sure that she doesn’t).

“Right on schedule, I see,” Zelda observes, ducking her hand under the water and palming a spot low on her belly. “Honestly, it’s like this child is meticulously keeping time in there with how routinely she wakes at night.”

Lilith bends to place a kiss on Zelda’s neck, and the redhead tilts her head to afford the other woman more exposed skin to pay attention to.

“Mm, she might just want to participate in the conversation,” Lilith jokes, between each wet kiss she plants to Zelda’s skin. Timidly, Zelda traces around Lilith’s hand on her stomach.

“Would you...want her to bear your name? In some way?” she wonders. Lilith nearly makes herself dizzy with how immediately she shakes her head.

“She’s her own person – I don’t need her to have my name to...carry on some legacy, or whatever else that might mean. _We_ don’t have to indulge that patriarchal bullshit.” She pauses, then, seeming to consider something. “There are, however, some Hebrew names that could be quite charming for a little witch.”

Zelda perks up at that, ready and willing to encourage Lilith in whatever way she can.

“I would love to hear what you’ve in mind,” she replies, genuinely intrigued at what Lilith could be thinking. She would consider herself a professional at understanding Lilith, but there are still moments where it helps the demoness to receive a bit of coaxing before she can express herself. Lifetimes of being ignored and disregarded have made it difficult for Lilith to trust that her thoughts and feelings are valuable simply by virtue of being hers. Zelda finds herself taking any opportunity she can to coax her into being more expressive. Luckily for them both, Lilith takes the bait.

“I like Bedelia,” she starts. “Maeve is simple, but rather unique. Raven could also be an option, especially if she has dark features.”

Zelda says nothing. Lilith interprets her silence.

“You hate them.”

“I don’t hate them,” Zelda counters, making the mistake of lying to one of the only people who can read her like the newspapers she pours over every morning. Lilith rolls her eyes, knowing that Zelda’s quick response is meant only to spare her feelings – which she doesn’t need, though she does find it endearing.

“You’re not a very good liar,” she teases, entwining their right hands together and bringing Zelda’s knuckles to her lips. Zelda frowns, ready to argue her moot point, but Lilith nips at her earlobe and starts sucking, effectively keeping her quiet.

“You’ve an appreciation for the dramatic – perhaps something Shakespearean?” Lilith suggests. “Ophelia. Viola. Cordelia. Plenty to choose from.” Zelda is quiet, mulling over the suggestions.

“Plenty indeed. And all of them beautiful in their own right.”

“But?” Lilith asks.

“No ‘but’ – just simply agreeing that they are perfectly acceptable names to consider for our daughter,” Zelda says, turning her head to look directly at Lilith. The brunette, in turn, presses a chaste kiss to her lips, humming in acquiescence.

“Alright, as long as there’s no centuries-long family feud you aren’t telling me about.”

Zelda chuckles, facing forward once more and settling herself again against Lilith’s chest.

“Quite the opposite, actually. He was a family friend – or so I’m told. Our aunts, however many ‘greats’ ago, were muses of sorts for him. He based the witches in _Macbeth_ on them as a tribute to the camaraderie they shared.”

Lilith finds the new information charming, as she does with most tidbits she continues to learn about Zelda. Though they know one another inside and out, it never fails to pleasantly surprise her that there are still new things to learn.

She thinks about what that will mean when their daughter is born. Surely she’s seen Zelda’s maternal side in her and Sabrina’s relationship, having witnessed those mothering instincts herself throughout the years, but with the baby, she’ll be privileged enough to see Zelda in her element from the very beginning. All of the soothing and nurturing the witch put into raising Sabrina will be put to use once more – this time, with Lilith as a partner and witness. She’s giddy, if she’s being honest, to see that side of Zelda. The bits and pieces she’s been granted during the course of their relationship have only left her salivating for more; it’s intoxicating to imagine her being a mother to their infant child after only seeing her with Sabrina for so long.

While Lilith is lost in her own thoughts, wrapping herself in the warm images of what is to come, Zelda takes her hand, moving it around for a moment before settling on a spot right above her belly button. She feels the roll of the babe’s movements beneath her skin, and they’re content to stay like that, feeling their daughter move in comfortable silence, for long enough that Zelda feels her bones turn to jelly and her muscles melt into her bloodstream.

“I think we’ll know when we see her,” she says, so quietly that Lilith almost doesn’t hear her. When she registers what was said, she smiles softly and presses a kiss into Zelda’s temple.

“I think you’re right,” she says. She imagines holding their girl for the first time, and can’t help the butterflies that flitter in her chest. Zelda sighs, closing her eyes and sinking further into the warm water.

“Darling, I often am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fyi i already have the baby named and it's none of the names mentioned here which i think is incredibly fun and sexy of me <3


	10. the tenth month

Almost immediately after Hilda finishes her latest check-up on Zelda and the baby and determines that some of the physical restrictions she placed on her could be lifted, Lilith all but drags her upstairs to their bedroom.

She’s gentle as she removes Zelda’s dressing gown and the pajamas underneath, but her feverish energy is sending electricity vibrating through the air. She kisses down Zelda’s body as she settles her comfortably in bed, stopping to reverently pay special attention to all of her favorite spots – the bump of their child included. When she finally reaches her destination, it doesn’t take long before Zelda is wriggling under her mouth and letting out a string of pleasant little moans and whimpers.

As she comes down, Lilith drags her body up to face her, kissing the other woman and allowing her to taste herself on her lips, which only affects Zelda more. She turns on her side, pulling Lilith closer to her, before sliding her hand down her torso, over her hips, around her thighs. She slips one finger inside of her, then two, and before they know it, Lilith is coming around Zelda’s hand.

Afterwards, Zelda lies on her side, one arm stretched out beside her, and Lilith’s head resting comfortably on her bicep. Her hand absentmindedly combs through Lilith’s hair, while the other sits atop the side of her rounded stomach. Lilith sighs contentedly, burrowing further into Zelda’s chest and wrapping an arm around the dip of her waist.

Zelda closes her eyes and relaxes further, sinking into the bed, more than willing to simply hold Lilith and allow her the simple pleasure of having someone play with her hair. Though the sex between them is always pleasurable and intense, it’s these moments, in the post-coital daze where neither one of them is fully ready to let the other go, that are some of Zelda’s favorites. She’s especially grateful for the moments when Lilith allows herself to accept Zelda’s tenderness, which she can admit have been lacking during the Zelda’s pregnancy.

Often, after both women are sated and satisfied, Lilith takes the opportunity to focus her softness on Zelda and the baby. She fills the pleasant silence with whispers to Zelda’s stomach as she peppers it with loving nuzzles and kisses, and while Zelda relishes the bond the woman is already solidifying with their daughter, she wishes she could more easily return the favor.

That’s not to say she doesn’t appreciate everything Lilith has done and continues to do for her. Her heart swells when Lilith offers to rub her swollen ankles. She feels so wholly loved, though a tiny bit embarrassed, when Lilith offers her hands to help her stand up. She even glows when Lilith takes it upon herself to perform some of Zelda’s household duties, despite Zelda’s _insistence_ that she can do them herself. And while she understands how important it is for Lilith to demonstrate her affection in these ways, and knows that Lilith already believes she owes it to Zelda to do these things, as she’s carrying her child, she still feels as if she’s inadvertently asked so much of the demoness, and has hardly been able to do anything in return.

Granted, growing a human being is not for the faint of heart, and she knows rationally that she is already doing so much more than she ever thought herself capable, yet there is still a part of her that yearns to give as much as she’s received.

Zelda brings her hand from her belly and cups Lilith’s jaw as a thought occurs to her. Gently, she tilts Lilith’s face toward her as the other woman’s eyes slowly open. She looks up at Zelda with enough unguarded devotion to make her almost forget what she wants to say.

“When was the last time you were in Hell?” she asks, rubbing her nose against Lilith’s. The brunette gives a dismissive noise in return.

“The day after the scare with the baby.”

Zelda frowns, afraid that that would be her answer.

“That was nearly a month ago.”

Lilith leans back, suddenly, and props herself up on her arm. Zelda shivers from the loss of contact.

“I am aware of that. But I felt it more necessary to be here, with you. I’ve been able to keep an eye on things in that time – it isn’t as if I’ve _abandoned_ the kingdom.”

The tone of her voice tells Zelda that she’s teetering on the edge of believing that _Zelda_ thinks she’s abandoned her kingdom, and she knows that if she believes that even for a _moment,_ this conversation will take an entirely unintended turn.

“I’m not implying that you have, darling,” Zelda explains, running a hand up and down Lilith’s waist in a soothing rhythm. It seems to work, as Lilith calms considerably and settles back down. “I simply don’t want to be the one keeping you from what you have worked so hard to achieve.”

Zelda swallows thickly after her confession, feeling a bit nauseous at the display of vulnerability that is so unusual for her. Lilith doesn’t speak right away, seeming to mull over her words before responding.

“Do you...want me to leave?” she asks in a voice so soft Zelda almost can’t hear her. Hurriedly, Zelda frantically shakes her head and scoots closer to her as quickly and gracefully as she can with a ten month baby bump weighing her down.

“Not at all,” she says. She grabs Lilith’s face with both hands and brushes her thumbs across her cheekbones. “I just couldn’t live with myself if you came to resent me for keeping you here so long.” Now it’s Lilith’s turn to shake her head as she moves impossibly closer.

“Everything I do, I do for myself. I want to be here with you, so I am.” She leans forward, kissing Zelda forcefully on the lips. “Pandemonium is secure enough that I can take leave and know that there won’t be a mutiny when I return. I could never have accomplished that without you – without your love and support.”

Zelda sniffs, blinking back tears, caught off guard at her apparent sensitivity. She gives Lilith a watery smile, and the brunette continues.

“Being the Queen of Hell is very important to me,” she starts, biting her lip, “but so are you. And so is she.” She places a firm hand on the warm skin of Zelda’s stomach, grounding them both in the point she’s making. “If I thought, for a moment, that I was more needed in Hell than here, I would have returned in a heartbeat.” She pauses, weighing her next words carefully. “Do you believe I should?”

Zelda sighs. “I think...you’ve been gone quite a while. Those under your rule need to know that you will still be there for them despite whatever is going on up here.” She takes a deep breath, licking her lips to buy her a moment to formulate her thoughts. “And I think I should go with you.”

To say that Lilith is surprised would be an understatement. The suggestion hangs between them for longer than either one of them is comfortable with before Lilith finally speaks.

“Why do you think that?”

“Because I’m important to you,” Zelda says plainly, though there’s a nervous edge to her voice. “And from the little you’ve mentioned since you’ve been up here, it appears there are some among your throngs of demons who would prefer I was no longer in the picture.” Lilith’s eyebrows raise.

“And...you think the way to combat them is to throw it in their faces that we are eternally bound by both our feelings for one another and the child growing inside of you?” Zelda huffs out a laugh, but shakes her head.

“Of course not. For the sake of appearances, however, I don’t think it would be a terrible idea to try to integrate myself into your world a bit more. So you can show your kingdom that our worlds are not as divided as they would think.”

Lilith quiets, thinking over Zelda’s proposition. True, it would bring her a certain degree of pride to parade Zelda around Hell, showing her off to Pandemonium and allowing them to see her as part of her court. Most of Hell has no qualm with their relationship; while initially shocked that a being as powerful as Lilith would “settle” for an “ordinary” witch like Zelda, they now, for the most part, respect their coupling and eagerly await the child borne from it.

But...she can’t say that _every_ demon is welcoming the blending of worlds with open arms. There are a few legions, mainly groups of misogynistic demons who have been exiled to other circles of Hell, who view Lilith’s love for Zelda as a betrayal. For her to not follow in her predecessor’s footsteps by either ruling in solitude or coming together with an ally in their realm, she has all but committed treason.

“Are you proposing this because you think it is something I want from you?” Lilith asks, needing to know Zelda’s true motivations before agreeing to anything. The redhead smiles softly.

“Partly, yes. More importantly, I want to show up for you in the ways you have so readily shown up for me,” she says, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

Playful annoyance flares in Lilith’s chest, as she knows that _Zelda_ knows she can get whatever she wants when she looks at her like that (well, when she looks at her in any way, if she’s being honest, but they can pretend it’s just this look).

“What of your duties at the Academy?” Lilith asks. She’s not trying to dissuade Zelda from spending time with her in Hell, but if Zelda fears Lilith resenting her, then Lilith returns that fear tenfold. “I can’t imagine you willingly stepping away for any longer than you already have.”

Zelda grimaces. “Prudence and Ambrose have done a fine job running things in my absence. I trust that they can remain in charge for a bit longer.” She pauses, before looking down at her stomach. “The fact of the matter is that as much as I want to fight it, soon I’ll have to step aside anyway until the baby is born. It’s just the safest option for the both of us. I might as well start getting used to the idea now.”

Lilith stares at her, her expression unreadable.

“I’m sorry,” Lilith begins, her eyes still unbelievably wide, “did you just _willingly_ admit that you would accept help? And not let your pride keep you from being healthy and sane?”

Zelda rolls her eyes, quite dramatically, and pointedly glares at Lilith.

“Don’t be _ridiculous,_ ” she scolds, “it’s for the _baby –_ of _course_ I’m going to do what’s best for her.” What remains unspoken is that, under any other circumstances, Zelda would absolutely try to somehow run the Academy and teach her classes from Hell, while simultaneously supporting Lilith in her royal duties, but both women leave it unacknowledged for now.

“That settles it, then,” Lilith declares. A smile slowly spreads over her face, and Zelda can’t help but kiss her.

“That it does.”

Lilith deepens the kiss, holding Zelda’s cheek in one hand and breast in the other, sucking and kneading her skin until the only thoughts of Hell that remain exist in reference to the heat building between them.

* * *

The following week, after promising Sabrina that they’d be back in time to celebrate her birthday, Zelda and Lilith make the quick descent into Hell.

With Zelda still under strict orders from Hilda to only use magic if explicitly necessary, Lilith teleports them to Pandemonium, landing them directly into her bedchamber. Off Zelda’s puzzled expression, she chuckles and explains, “They know I’ve arrived. No need to use the front door.”

Zelda nods and steps further into the room, pausing to look around. It’s been months since she’s been in Hell herself, certainly before she fell pregnant, so she surveys the space to observe if anything has changed since the last time she was there. She’s pleased to see it hasn’t – the massive bed, carved from wood so dark it’s almost black, still sits in the center of the room against the farthest wall; the matching vanities stand against the wall adjacent to the door, both adorned with personal touches specific to each woman’s distinct taste and beauty regiment; and the walls are still the dark ash grey they chose together.

Lilith wanders out of the bathroom, having disappeared to ensure her appearance was still flawless, and saunters over to where Zelda stands, toeing off her pointed heels.

“I can’t believe you’re still wearing these,” Lilith sighs, offering her hand to keep Zelda from losing her balance. She accepts the assistance, cradling her stomach with her other hand.

“Please, it’s only mildly uncomfortable,” she says, and Lilith scoffs.

“Mildly uncomfortable,” Lilith parrots. “I’m sure that’s why you’ve been complaining about your swollen ankles and pouting until I _magically_ rub the pain away.”

Zelda scowls, moving her hand to the small of her back and padding over to her vanity. “I do _not_ pout.”

She examines her appearance. Though she considers herself impeccably dressed in a black mid-length dress with a high neck, she resigns herself to the fact that in order to be with the Queen of Hell, she’ll have to look a bit more appropriate. She murmurs a spell and waves her hand. Her dress disappears, and in its place is a gown of deep burgundy – nearly the color of blood. She brushes down the sleeves of the garment, feeling the soft velvet that hugs her arms down to her wrists. She turns back to Lilith, silently asking for her opinion.

The demoness trails her gaze over Zelda’s collar bones, openly on display in the dress’ square neckline. She follows the silhouette down to her breasts, which are situated above a ruby-encrusted band that sits securely under her bust. It allows the fabric to drape fluidly over the prominent bump of her abdomen, tastefully accentuating her pregnant form. The rich hue compliments the slight ever-present blush in her cheeks.

She looks absolutely delectable.

Lilith licks her lips and jerks her head in a short nod, indicating that the choice is more than satisfactory. Not to be outdone, she snaps her fingers, turning her form-fitting day dress into one of the hellish ensembles she’s more accustomed to. She looks down at her body, ensuring the sleek gown hangs as it should and clings to each curve. It molds to her like a second skin. The silver embellishments glitter in the soft candlelight of the room, and Zelda can’t help but compare her to the finest diamond.

A knock interrupts the moment. Lilith permits the demon to enter, and the door tentatively swings open to reveal Minion.

“Your Majesty,” he greets, bowing low in Lilith’s direction. He turns to Zelda and repeats the motion. “Your ladyship.”

Though familiar with the deference and show of respect from those within the palace walls, Zelda still finds amusement in the use of such regality. When she and Lilith first solidified their relationship to the public, in the eyes of both the witching world and all circles of Hell, her place in the hierarchy was shrouded in ambiguity. It quickly became clear that though Zelda held no formal title, Lilith expected a certain standard of decorum from the demons, should they find themselves interacting with the witch. To most in Hell, she’d been a “lady” ever since.

“Your presence is requested in the throne room,” Minion explains, turning his attention back to Lilith. She blinks slowly and cocks her head.

“What for? I’ve no audiences scheduled for today.”

Minion squirms and ducks his head. “It appears word has spread that you’ve not returned alone.” He chances a glance at Zelda before continuing. “Demons have come from the outer circles to bestow gifts and good tidings onto the babe.”

Instinctively, Zelda brings a hand to her stomach. She looks to Lilith, trying to gauge her reaction from her facial expression, but her steely gaze remains trained on the demon’s face.

“And are we to believe them?”

“We have no reason not to. None of the defense wards on the grounds were triggered, nor did any of them set off the searches done by the guard.”

Lilith is quiet then, appearing to consider her options. With a long look at Zelda, she nods and addresses Minion. “Very well. Advise them that we’ll be there shortly.”

The demon gives a final bow to each woman before swiftly turning and leaving the room. Zelda crosses the room to where Lilith stands.

“Care to explain?” she asks, arching an eyebrow. Lilith is usually more subtle in her protectiveness, so the overt alertness comes as a bit of a surprise.

Lilith reaches for her and laces their fingers together before bringing their hands to her lips. “Not particularly. Simply being cautious.” With Zelda barefoot, she has a considerable height advantage, which she uses to press a kiss to Zelda’s forehead.

Zelda hums in response, looking around in order to locate her discarded shoes. Lilith stops her with a hand on her forearm and a dangerous glare.

“Absolutely not. Here.” She gestures vaguely to a spot on the floor and a pair of boots appears, fur-lined and made of high-quality leather. Zelda notes that there is still a heel, albeit a small one, which pacifies her just the tiniest bit.

They walk the long corridors with Lilith’s hand stationed possessively at the small of Zelda’s back. When they enter the space, Zelda is surprised to see a large, ornate, high-backed chair positioned next to the throne. Lilith guides her to it with the hand on her back. After ensuring Zelda is situated and comfortable, she takes her place, and addresses the guards posted at the entrance with the clearing of her throat.

Zelda’s not sure what she expected when the doors swing open, but a mass of eager demons standing one after the other, all holding items of various sizes, faces rapt at the sudden appearance of Lilith, was certainly low on her list. She gives a sideways glance ad Lilith, trying to gauge whether she’s just as surprised, but her gaze remains trained on the scene in front of her – the true picture of a queen in the presence of her subjects.

The demon at the front of the line stands just outside the threshold of the room, patiently waiting for Lilith to permit his entrance. Zelda observes his dress, remarking to herself that he appears more put together than most demons she’s encountered. He wears a pair of black pants not unlike a human man’s trousers, and a dark grey tunic that appears tailored to his toned physical form. His dark, smooth skin seems to absorb the light from the room.

“Mammon, from the Fourth Circle,” Minion, stood on Lilith’s left hand side, announces to the room. The demon walks forward then, an arrogant swagger in his step that gives Zelda an awful sense of déjà vu, before stopping a few feet in front of where the two women sit.

He bends forward in a deep bow. “Your majesty.” To his credit, he also bows in Zelda’s direction. “Your ladyship.”

Lilith offers him a thin smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“I’ve brought with me an a collection of some of the finest treasures our land possesses,” he says, proffering a sizable cloth bag. “I hoped to provide your heir with splendors the likes of which few will ever see.”

This announcement gifts him with a more genuine smile from Lilith. Zelda, unused to this particular kind of attention, clasps her hands in front of her belly protectively.

“How incredibly kind of you,” Lilith says. She indicates for Minion to retrieve the sack. “I’ll be sure to remember this generosity. As will the babe, I’m sure.”

Mammon flashes a dazzling smile. He bows once more, then disappears in a swirl of wind. Minion brings the gift over to Lilith, who rifles through it with interest. She raises her eyebrows in pleasant surprise and turns to Zelda.

“I thought he was exaggerating. But there _are_ a fair number of rare jewels and gems in here that are notoriously hard to come by in the Fourth Circle. They’ll look lovely in the nursery.” She teleports the bag to her bedchamber, Zelda assumes, and nods at her guards to bring forward the next visitor.

The rest of the demon encounters prove similar to the first; Lilith and Zelda find themselves presented with offerings of assorted variety and value, all given in an effort of good faith before the impending birth of their child. Azazel brings defense weaponry made from the highest quality stone of the Seventh Circle. Sammael comes forth from the Sixth Circle with ancient texts that haven’t left his hands for centuries. Nammah even visits from the Second Circle, bringing with her a flute-like instrument that can pacify any listener when played (as well as the usual flirtations she barrages Lilith with, which nearly make Zelda fly out of her chair with fury).

By the time the final demon leaves, Zelda is exhausted – and she wasn’t even the one talking to them. Lilith takes Zelda by the hand and leads her to a formal dining room, where the massive table in the center is occupied only by two chairs across from each other at the very end.

Lilith pulls out one of the chairs, motioning for Zelda to take a seat. “I thought we could have a late lunch. I assumed you’d be hungry.”

Zelda exhales a deep sigh. “I’m always hungry.” With more effort than she’d like, she lowers herself into the seat. Lilith takes the other chair, and reaches across the wood surface to grasp Zelda’s hand.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” she asks. Though the question is posed casually, Zelda can tell by the way Lilith bats her eyelashes a little too much and worries the inside of her lip against her teeth that she’s genuinely anxious about the answer.

“Not at all,” Zelda says. She can almost feel the tension leave Lilith’s body. “I found it rather interesting to bear witness to something you do on a daily basis.”

Lilith narrows her eyes. “Is that your subtle way of wondering if Nammah always openly tries to have sex with me?”

“Don’t be cute.”

Before Lilith can throw back a retort, two members of the kitchen staff enter the room, each carrying a covered tray. They place the plates in front of the women and lift the covers, revealing the meals. Zelda looks between her plate and Lilith’s, frowning.

“Why aren’t we having the same thing?”

Lilith pops a piece of food in her mouth with her fingers. “Because you’re eating roasted chicken and I’m eating a deadbeat father who hadn’t paid child support in nine years.”

Zelda lets out a melodic laugh that echoes through the room.

* * *

Days pass without incident.

Then, one night, Zelda is woken up by the thrashing of the baby’s limbs against her organs. As she comes more fully into consciousness, she hears the hushed tones of Lilith speaking to one of her guards outside of her bedchamber. She slowly sits up, rubbing her eyes, trying to hear what’s being said. As she focuses on their voices, she realizes that Lilith’s tone is much more agitated than she realized.

“What’s wrong?”

Lilith abruptly stops speaking to the guard and quickly makes her way to Zelda’s side of the bed, sitting next to her hip.

“It seems we have an unwelcome intruder on the grounds,” she explains, rubbing her hand up and down Zelda’s thigh. “A displeased high-ranking member of the Ninth Circle. I have to go deal with it.”

Zelda moves to get out of the bed, but Lilith stops her with a gentle yet firm arm placed across her lap.

“You’re staying here.”

Zelda scoffs. “That’s preposterous, there is no way you’re dealing with a threat without me there.”

“And what do imagine you’d be able to do?” Lilith counters. “You can’t use any extreme magic, and while our child is affording you a fraction of her power, that’s certainly not enough to launch any offensive attack.” She places her hand atop Zelda’s, which has gravitated to the top of her stomach. “There’s more at stake here.”

Zelda sighs, and Lilith knows she’s won. She takes Zelda’s face in her hands and kisses her solidly on the lips.

“It won’t take long. I’ll be back soon.”

Begrudgingly, she stands and hurries out the door and down the long corridor toward the palace entrance. Zelda hears a magical lock get put into place and resigns herself to the fact that she’ll be stuck in the room until Lilith returns.

She finds she doesn’t quite mind.

Even though her immediate reaction was to follow Lilith toward the threat, the longer she sits and waits, the more she realizes that the thought terrifies her. Her instinct to protect their daughter outweighs her need to fight, and she isn’t sure when that change occurred. Surely she would do or say anything to neutralize any threat to Sabrina, and that has always meant going on the offense. Now, however, it’s remarkably easy for her to take a step back when she knows it’s necessary. Perhaps she feels more vulnerable with this child inside of her than she initially realized. The thought nearly paralyzes her.

So she sits. And she waits. And she tries to calm her beating heart.

Lilith barges into the main hall of the palace, fire in her eyes, though her expression is stoic. She stops a few yards from where a menacing-looking demon stands with a handful of demons standing behind him – an army ready to charge. Lilith recognizes the demon’s face, but discovers she cannot recall his name.

“Gentlemen,” she greets, painting a wicked smile across her face, “what a pleasure to have you this evening.”

“Your _majesty,_ ” the demon replies, saying the title with a snarl. “I’m sure you wish this was a pleasurable occasion.”

Lilith drops the smile as quickly as she conjured it.

“What is it you were hoping to accomplish by coming here?”

The demon sneers at Lilith, exposing sharp, black teeth. “We received word that your _witch_ was in our realm. What better time to come demand what is rightfully ours? With your... _precious_ _cargo_ so close, and so within reach.”

Lilith fights the urge to roll her eyes. “And what, pray tell, is _rightfully yours_?”

“Complete control of the Ninth Circle!” he spits, his voice taking on a furious edge. “You’ve forced me to split control with Abezethibou, which is _far_ from the agreement we struck when you first took the throne. I will _no longer_ be second in command in a Circle I collect the most souls for!” He takes a breath, then, lowering his voice to a deep, chilling timbre. “You are unable to rule Hell while entertaining your little _plaything._ You must. Pick. A. Side.”

Anger bubbles just under Lilith’s skin. The insolence with which certain demons speak to her is never entirely shocking, but she still finds it infuriating that despite the constant growth and stability she’s brought with her rule, she’s still seen as incapable to a select few. She’d pity them if it didn’t bring her so much fun to make them pay for it.

“No, I mustn’t,” she says. “There is no conflict here accept the one you have created for yourself because you cannot adapt. Your weakness and fallibility are not the factors upon which I make decisions.”

He chuckles, then, a sinister sound that makes Lilith involuntarily clench her jaw. “I might do well to remind you that the witch is not as untouchable as you think she is.”

Lilith blinks. “Are you _threatening_ me?” she asks incredulously.

“Take it however you wish. But imagine how you would blame yourself if she were to find herself facing undue torture at the hands of someone with a point to make. Better still, what a shame it would be if that precious babe of yours suffered right along with her –”

“Say another word and it’ll be your last,” Lilith barks, interrupting his tirade. The demon laughs a deep, belly laugh.

“You can’t kill me. You’d never recover. The last thing the Circles would want to hear about is their so-called _queen_ murdering opposition in cold –”

Before he can finish his thought, Lilith moves directly in front of him and rips his throat from his body with her bare hand. His head rolls off to the side of the hall and his body turns to a pile of sludge.

“What a shame,” she says flicking demon bodily fluids from her hand, “I didn’t even get his name.” She levels her gaze at the handful of henchmen the demon brought with him, watching as they shoot each other nervous looks. “I have no business against you, nor do I seek retribution from you. Return to the Ninth Circle and inform Abezethibou of what you witnessed here. I’m sure we’ll reach an understanding.”

With a chorus of _yes, your majesty,_ the demons disappear. Lilith looks around, assessing the state of the area, before summoning some of her demons to attend to any mess that might be left. She ensures things will be taken care of, before bidding them goodnight and eagerly heading back to where Zelda waits.

She waves aside the guard positioned outside the bedchamber and quickly pushes her way inside, nearly tripping over the threshold in her haste. The first thing she sees is Zelda pacing back and forth in front of the bed, one hand at the base of her spine, and the other rubbing anxious circles on her belly. When she realizes Lilith has returned, she breathes a sigh of relief, but it’s tinged with either an exasperation or a frustration Lilith can’t pinpoint.

“It’s been handled,” Lilith says by way of greeting. She pads over to the bed and sits on the edge, hoping to immediately return to sleep. Zelda stands in front of her, arms crossed over her stomach.

“Is this what it’s like?” she asks, voice barely above a whisper. “I didn’t realize...how could you not tell me the potential _danger_ you face?”

Lilith shrugs. “I don’t think about it. It’s nothing I can’t handle, and if it means keeping you safe, there are certain risks I’m willing to take.”

Zelda nods, seeming to absorb the information for herself, eyes focusing on a spot on the floor.

“So,” she says, “you’re telling me that that’s also the life I should expect for our daughter one day?”

Her demeanor suddenly makes sense to Lilith, as she realizes that what Zelda fears the most, and what Zelda has always feared the most, is her loved ones being in situations where she cannot control the outcome – especially when it comes to her children.

Lilith holds out her hand, pulling Zelda to sit next to her. She shifts on the bed and turns to face her, cupping Zelda’s cheek and shaking her head.

“Only if she wants to. I meant what I said before; the choice to participate in any part of Hell’s political environment is hers to make – with our guidance, of course.” She leans forward, capturing Zelda’s lips in a sweet kiss, resting her forehead against the other woman’s. “I promise that to you. She is not beholden to anyone or anything. Her future is whatever she might want it to be. Is that enough?”

Zelda swallows thickly before nodding almost imperceptibly. “It is for now. I know that only time will tell.”

Lilith nods in response and presses a kiss to Zelda’s forehead before rising. She helps Zelda stand from her seated position, and the two women return to their respective sides of the bed, hoping for another few hours of sleep.

And the next morning, when Zelda walks through the great hall and notices a severed head situated in a glass encasement as a new part of the décor, she finds herself feeling, of all things, proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long to update because i had to do Real Grown Up Writing which is not my forte <3 anyway if you feel like seeing me be gay and mentally ill come join me on twitter @mommieskink it's a blast and a half


	11. the eleventh month

Zelda takes a final look around her office, eyes sweeping the room for any other materials she might need, before letting out a weary sigh. She turns her attention to both Prudence and Ambrose, glancing back and forth between them.

“You’re both _sure_ you can handle things while I’m gone?” she asks. Her brow furrows as the slightest bit of doubt and apprehension crosses over her features. Prudence straightens up a bit, posturing in order to reassure her of her confidence.

“Of course we are, Directrix,” she says. “Your work here has prepared us for anything. Under your leadership, we and the Academy have flourished – there’s nothing we feel ill-equipped to handle.”

“She’s right, Auntie,” Ambrose chimes in. “Not to mention, you have more important things to worry about right now.”

He looks pointedly at her stomach. Zelda crosses her arms atop her bump and fixes them with a stern look, attempting to look as commanding as possible. Even without wearing heels, as both Hilda and Lilith expressed their concern at her putting herself at an unnecessary risk for the sake of fashion, Zelda presents an authoritative enough presence to make both Ambrose and Prudence’s confidence waver.

“That may well be true,” Zelda starts, allowing herself to inwardly glow at the high praise from the two younger witches, “but I expect you to come to me _immediately_ should any uncontrollable problem arise.”

Ambrose opens his mouth to speak, but after a glance behind Zelda, he quickly shuts it and purses his lips.

“Judging from the look Lilith just gave us, I don’t believe that’s likely.”

Startled, Zelda quickly turns around and notices, for the first time, that Lilith is standing in the doorway, a devilish grin on her red lips.

“And you would be right,” she says, sauntering over to where Zelda stands. She leans in to kiss her, and though she’s still perplexed at when and how long the other woman had been standing there, Zelda offers her her cheek.

“What are you doing here?”

Lilith flashes a genuine smile, then, snaking an arm around Zelda’s waist. “Why, I came to escort you home, of course. And to make sure you actually _left_.”

Zelda huffs, averting her eyes from Ambrose and Prudence’s barely contained amusement.

“Are you ready to go?” Lilith asks. She reaches for Zelda’s coat, which is unceremoniously draped over a chair, but the witch stops her with a firm hand on her forearm.

“Not yet. I just have to use the bathroom first.”

Lilith cocks her head. “We’ll be home in seconds.”

“I wish that mattered to the fetus in my womb,” Zelda throws over her shoulder as she totters out of the room. Lilith watches her go, and once her figure disappears, turns back to Prudence and Ambrose. Though Lilith has been a friend far longer than she’s been a foe, the two of them suddenly feel terribly exposed standing in front of her, as if they are standing in front of a lioness waiting for her to make a move.

Lilith chuckles at their apparent shift in mood. “Relax, darlings. I don’t bite.” Ambrose leans back against Zelda’s desk, still a bit uneasy under Lilith’s intense stare. Prudence clasps her hands behind her back, looking at Lilith expectantly.

“But there is something you want from us?”

Lilith glances back at the office door, ensuring Zelda is still absent, before answering. She slides into one of the chairs opposite the pair.

“If Zelda even _suspects_ that something is amiss,” she starts, “she will come here, and there will be nothing I nor anyone can do to stop her. That cannot happen.” She pauses, allowing the statement to settle in the air. “This pregnancy has taken a great toll on her already, and I’m...afraid,” she admits, looking to the floor. After a brief moment, she retains their attention once more.

“I’m afraid of what more stress could do to her. We have just under three months until our child is born, and in that time, I am doing everything in my power to make certain that she only uses her energy on whatever she and the baby need.

I don’t care what happens here – do not come to her. I’ve spoken to Hilda, and she’ll be available should you desperately need another Spellman’s aid.” She clenches her jaw. “If the situation is _dire_ enough, you can summon me from Hell, and I will... _begrudgingly_ answer the call. But under absolutely no circumstances are you to seek out Zelda. Do I make myself clear?”

Prudence and Ambrose share a look, silently agreeing with both Lilith’s demand and concerns, and nod their heads in unison. Lilith gives them a tight-lipped smile, but it is one of genuine thanks. Lilith knows she would somehow end up banished to the Ninth Circle if Zelda were to find out she’s going this far out of her way to “unnecessarily” protect her, but she cannot bring herself to care. Zelda is her family, Lilith reasons, and so is the child she’s carrying; she would be a fool not to do everything in her power in order to keep her safe. If the situation were reversed, she’s positive Zelda would harbor the same fears – she likely already does.

Just as the conversation finishes, Zelda walks back into the room. She looks curiously between the three in front of her, concluding that _something_ occurred while she was gone, but decides to let it be – for now. Lilith stands, picking up Zelda’s coat off the back of her chair and opening it for her to slip on. As she picks up Zelda’s briefcase, she turns back and speaks quietly enough for only Prudence to hear.

“I trust that you’re smart enough not to disobey me?” she asks. There is a softness to her voice that puts Prudence at ease, for she knows that the other woman’s command comes purely from her devotion to Zelda. The younger witch nods, sporting a pleased grin. “Good girl.”

“It’s impolite to conspire against me when I’m standing right here, you know,” Zelda says. Lilith simply bats her eyelashes in return.

“Conspiring? That doesn’t sound like me.”

Before Zelda can respond, Lilith grabs her hand and takes them back to the manor in the blink of an eye. They arrive just inside the foyer, and Lilith partakes in another act of chivalry by slipping Zelda’s coat off her shoulders. There’s a bit of the November chill permeating the empty house, so Lilith takes a minute to light a fire in the living room and warm up the air in the rest of the space. Zelda toes off her shoes and walks toward the kitchen, but stops once she realizes Lilith isn’t following her.

“Unfortunately, I’m needed back in Pandemonium,” she says. She takes the handful of steps necessary to reach Zelda and clasps both of their hands together. “You’re meant to spend this time preparing for the arrival of the baby. I would find it unbelievably reassuring if I could count on coming home and _not_ finding you wrapped up in some kind of crisis."

Zelda raises an eyebrow. “Is that what you were bullying Prudence and Ambrose into helping you with? Keeping me out of the way?”

Lilith frowns. “When you say it like that, it doesn’t sound as endearing.”

Zelda huffs out a laugh and reaches up to plant a soft kiss on Lilith’s lips. “I appreciate how much you care for our child’s health and well-being. Now, go – I promise I will still be here when you return.”

It’s Lilith’s turn to lean in and kiss Zelda on the mouth, though this time, there is barely concealed passion just under the surface of the affection. Lilith licks Zelda’s lip for good measure before pulling away, leaving the other woman aching for a release they simply do not have the time for. Pity.

Lilith bends down, placing her hands on each side of Zelda’s belly. She places a featherlight kiss over Zelda’s belly button and keeps her lips pressed to the fabric pulled tightly against the witch’s skin. She teleports back to Hell without breaking that contact.

Standing alone in the manor, Zelda sighs, contemplating what to do next. She cradles her belly in her hands, looking down at the large bump.

“It appears it’s just us now, little one,” she says, continuing her journey to the kitchen. She immediately catches the smell of pumpkin chocolate chip cookies Hilda made that morning, and nearly salivates.

* * *

Zelda prepared for her leave from the Academy in the only way she knew how – leaving no detail ignored nor any potential problem uncovered. That extended to herself, and how she planned to spend the time. Despite her insistences that she would take it easy and allow her body to rest, she did bring home some work from the Academy in an attempt at achieving some level of productivity before the baby was born.

But she realizes rather quickly that being a knowledgeable midwife does not render her exempt from the woes of the third trimester.

Most days, she finds herself too exhausted to do anything more than sit in the living room with her feet up and a book in her hands. Even reading, however, becomes too mentally taxing, and she often dozes intermittently throughout the afternoons.

Some days, a restlessness befalls her that feels borderline unbearable. On one such day, she wakes with a reserve of energy she hasn’t felt since her second trimester. She formulates an idea, waiting until the rest of the family leaves for the day before embarking on her plan for the day.

She gathers various herbs and plants from Hilda’s garden, as well as some miscellaneous ingredients from both the cupboards and the embalming room, and sets up a dozen or so vials on the kitchen counter.

Today, Zelda is going to create magical concoctions to deal with as many uncomfortable pregnancy symptoms as she can.

Though the aches in her lower back and pelvis remind her of her physical limitations, she’s pleased to notice that currently standing keeps her daughter’s limbs away from her ribs and stretches out her spine in a pleasing way. Standing in front of the stove, stirring a boiling pot of a dark green liquid, she feels more at ease than she has in quite some time. As she drops a few hibiscus leaves into the mixture, she feels a fist push into the skin right under her ribs.

“Well, hello,” she says, putting her hand to the spot and rubbing it gently. “How lovely of you to join me. Let’s see...what do you think would work better for nausea – rosemary or sage?”

She traces abstract shapes on the crest of her belly, when suddenly she feels a rolling sensation she believes is a foot travel across her lower abdomen. She smiles to herself, genuinely and pleasantly surprised at receiving a reaction, and rubs her hand down her stomach.

“I agree, the rosemary _would_ make it a more cohesive brew.”

She adds the herb and continues stirring. Her other hand returns to her stomach, and she continues the ministrations, hoping to elicit more movement. A feeling of joyful anticipation lingers in her chest, one she hasn’t felt since Sabrina was young. She wonders what the future will hold for her and Lilith and their child, imagines the firsts and milestone moments she’ll get to share with them.

She remembers when Sabrina was a child, and the love that filled her heart at raising a young witch. She remembers the pride and satisfaction that came when Sabrina successfully cast her first spell. She remembers the history lessons camouflaged as bedtime stories, where she held Sabrina’s attention captive and had her enraptured with tales of the past.

And to think – she’ll get to do it all over again with the woman she loves.

“Your mother and I are so excited to meet you, my darling,” Zelda says, bringing her attention back to her bump. “You are already so loved, and _so_ wanted. There isn’t a thing we aren’t prepared to do to make sure you have the best life we can give you.” She gulps, feeling a tightness in her chest and a stinging behind her eyes that comes as a surprise. “I cannot promise you that I’m going to be the best mother in the world, but I hope my best will be enough.”

She hears the clicking of heels across the floor and looks up to find Lilith strolling toward her. Zelda flashes her a watery smile, unable to hide her joy at seeing her, which is something that still sends Lilith’s heart pounding. She _tsk_ s before wrapping herself around Zelda from behind and resting her palms along the sides of her belly.

“Now, there’s no need to _lie_ to our daughter,” she chides, using her temporary height advantage to rest her chin on Zelda’s shoulder. She kisses her cheek. “You needn’t be perfect to be a perfect mother. You’re already extraordinary.”

Zelda seems to glow before switching off the stove and turning in Lilith’s arms. Barefoot, she stands short enough to wrap her arms around Lilith’s neck – which she does.

“As are you.”

Lilith leans in and kisses Zelda’s neck. She takes a moment to assess their position before unceremoniously stepping out of her heels and gently kicking them off to the side. The loss of the handful of inches offers her a better angle to bring her arms to Zelda’s hips and kiss the underside of her jaw. Zelda lets out a satisfied hum.

“This feels better, doesn’t it?” Lilith asks, swaying them gently. She feels more at peace when she and Zelda are in their barest, most natural states, fitting together more perfectly than in any other way. Knowing they can’t possibly get any closer with Zelda’s stomach between them, the witch settles with her hands still clasped around Lilith’s neck.

“You’re home early,” she observes.

Lilith hums in acknowledgement. “I am. I couldn’t let you have too much fun without me.” She peeks at the spread of ingredients and supplies behind Zelda. “Potions?”

Zelda nods. “I have decided that I’m going to fix all pregnancy problems.”

Lilith raises her eyebrows. “And the witching world is already indebted to you for it.”

She disentangles herself from Zelda and moves to stand next to her, surveying the area. Dipping her finger into the no longer boiling liquid and bringing it to her lips, she swirls her tongue around the digit. Zelda watches, equal parts aroused and intrigued.

“Hibiscus?” she asks, as if pinpointing the subtle flavors of a wine or notes of a coffee. “Fresh?” Before Zelda can answer, Lilith licks her lips once more. “Did you crush it first or put it in whole?”

Zelda’s mouth parts the tiniest amount, and Lilith can see the wheels turning in her head.

“Whole,” she says, “but you’re right – crushing it might be more effective.”

Lilith chuckles and reaches over to softly pat on Zelda’s stomach. She brings her face to her stomach and whispers conspiratorially to the baby. “See, darling? Look how smart and capable your mother is. But we’re always better when we tackle things together.”

Zelda rolls her eyes.

* * *

Days later, in the middle of the night, Lilith is woken by someone (or something) nibbling on her ear.

The sensation is quite pleasing, but Lilith groans as she comes awake, having been in the middle of a very delicious dream. She turns over, toward the source of the nuzzling, to find Zelda staring at her, wide-awake.

“Did you need something?” Lilith asks, barely containing her _slight_ irritation. Zelda’s lip quivers, whatever she wanted to say suddenly finding itself caught in her throat. At the sight, Lilith softens, bringing her hand up to cup Zelda’s cheek.

“It’s silly,” Zelda hesitantly starts, “but I...I don’t think I can fall back asleep unless I have the taste of that Italian tiramisu we had on our Valentine’s Day trip a few years ago.”

Lilith squeezes her lips together to keep from laughing, knowing that the last thing Zelda needs right now is to feel embarrassed or ridiculous, but she finds the situation utterly adorable. That Zelda is craving something _that_ specific only serves to make Lilith more enamored with her.

“And why have you woken me up for that?” she asks. She keeps her tone soft and neutral to keep Zelda at ease, and drags her hand to the back of Zelda’s head to soothe her by rhythmically scratching her skull. She sniffles and melts into the touch like a puppy.

“Because I don’t know that I have the ability to conjure it in my current state, and I didn’t want to risk it by trying, and I was hoping you would do it for the _baby_ ,” Zelda all but whines.

“Mm, so it’s the _baby_ who wants dessert at—” she looks to the clock on the wall, “—three o’clock in the morning.”

Zelda nods, her pout becoming more prominent the longer Lilith holds out. The latter sighs dramatically, kissing Zelda gently on the nose, then more soundly on the lips.

“You do know that after your last examination your sister essentially _forbade_ me from indulging you in any sugary foods, don’t you?” Zelda bats her eyelashes and pulls the hand tangled in her hair into her own.

“Yes, but this isn’t for _me,_ it’s for the _baby_ ,” she reasons. Lilith closes her eyes and sits up, grunting in the process. She holds out her hand and concentrates for a moment, and within a second, a plate piled high with the pastry sits in her outstretched palm. She hears Zelda gasp with unabashed delight, and it occurs to her that she would endure anything in any realm if it meant she could bring that much happiness to the other woman with a single action.

She slides out of bed and pads over to Zelda’s side, setting the plate down on the nightstand before reaching for Zelda’s hands. The witch seems to fight taking the offered help, but then thinks better of it as she allows Lilith to help pull her – for lack of a better description – into a sitting position. Lilith adjusts the pillows behind Zelda as she scoots backwards with a hand under her belly. Once she feels the other woman is comfortable enough and in a safe enough position to eat without _choking_ , she picks up the plate and hands it over, manifesting a fork once it’s safely in Zelda’s grip.

With the mother of her child seemingly content, Lilith meanders back to her side of the bed and gracelessly flops down. As she crawls under the covers, she spares a glance at Zelda, who is happily eating her treat with a look on her face that Lilith can only describe as pure bliss. Just when Lilith is about to look away and try to fall back asleep, Zelda opens her eyes and blushes when she realizes Lilith is watching her. The color quickly fades from her cheeks, though, as she holds out the fork to Lilith.

“D’you wan’ some?” she asks, her mouth full, a display so lacking in politeness and manner that Lilith briefly wonders if maybe their daughter did somehow channel her desires through her mother. Shaking away the thought, she also shakes her head.

“No, love,” she says, “that’s just for you.”

Zelda gifts Lilith with a small, warm smile, and she feels electricity in her veins. She places one final kiss on Zelda’s hip, snuggling close, and drifts off back into her sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.......part four huh? what a fucking DISASTER! anyway my country had an attempted coup this week and what is a better remedy than some gay witches expecting a baby. that's what i always say


	12. the twelfth month

_Where is she?_

_She weaves in and out of the throng of people, the crowd only seeming to get thicker and more congested the farther she goes._

_There!_

_She spots the little girl a few paces ahead, her bright blonde hair nearly blinding Zelda in the sun._

_Just a few more steps and she can reach out and grab –_

_Where is she?_

_Zelda frantically looks around, surveying the area, but the crowd seems to be closing in on her, pushing and shoving and creating a human wall keeping her from the girl._

_Still, she pushes through, more determined than ever._

_Every glimpse of the girl, as infrequent as they are, is enough to let her know she’s going in the right direction._

_Her heartbeat pounds in her ears. Her chest heaves as she struggles to take deep breaths, in part due to the thick fear clawing up her throat._

_There she is!_

_She spots her again, once more separated from her by a few feet._

_But seemingly a dozen people._

_They look at her with pity._

_With disbelief._

_With disgust._

_She can almost hear their thoughts, feel the malice in their eyes._

_She tries calling out to the girl, but her mouth won’t move, her voice trapped in her lungs._

_She’s tired._

_She’s tired but she’s so_ close _that she would never forgive herself if she gave up now when all she has to do is reach out and –_

_She’s gone._

_Everyone is gone._

_Zelda stops, abruptly, and scans the scene around her._

_The crowd is gone._

_The world is gone._

_Her baby is gone._

_Her_ baby _, oh gods, her baby is –_

“Zelda?”

She wakes with a start, gasping and attempting to sit up, before Lilith gently pushes her back down by the shoulders.

“I’m sorry, darling, I only wanted to tell you that dinner is ready.” She examines Zelda’s face and demeanor, a troubled look crossing over her features. “Are you alright?”

Zelda closes her eyes and nods, settling back against the arm of the couch and splaying her hands atop her stomach. She feels the tension slowly leave her body as she fully comes into consciousness and leaves the dream world behind. “I’m fine. Just a bad dream,” she says.

The frown on Lilith’s face deepens. “Another one?” she asks. She places one of her hands on one of Zelda’s and brushes the back of it with her thumb. Zelda nods once more, using her other hand to rub small circles on her belly, meant to soothe both mother and child.

Over the last twelve days, nearly every night has included an instance of Lilith being woken up by Zelda caught in the throes of a nightmare. She assured Lilith that it was typical of the last stretch of pregnancy, but that didn’t stop the other woman from noticing how the lack of uninterrupted sleep was affecting her. She often found the witch asleep in the middle of the day, which, though not an unusual occurrence at this stage, was certainly happening more frequently than normal.

Still, Zelda dismissed both Lilith’s and Hilda’s concerns, determined to handle the night terrors as a non-issue until she deemed it one.

Knowing the importance of Yule to Zelda, Lilith made the decision to spend some prolonged time away from Hell. That, and the fact that she wasn’t entirely certain Zelda would make it to thirteen months with the baby, gave her good enough reason to take a holiday of her own.

She helps Zelda into a seated position and offers her a hand as she stands. Zelda watches her, a forlorn expression on her face. As much as she loves carrying their child, what she wouldn’t _give_ to have the ability and agility she once took for granted. She takes Lilith’s hand and allows the woman to all but hoist her up from the couch – an action, Zelda is irritated to notice, that comes rather easily to Lilith.

Zelda feels an immediate pinch in her lower back, her hand flying to the spot with a barely concealed groan. Lilith’s hand quickly follows, and the demoness supplies enough pressure to the spot to relieve some of the pain.

“I so wish there was more I could do for you,” she says, kissing the side of Zelda’s head. Zelda sighs, the sound conveying more of her worn out state than she could ever express with words.

“I know, dear,” she says, walking toward the kitchen, “and believe me that I wish there was too.”

She feels her stomach rumble, reminding her of her hunger (as if she could forget), and treads a bit faster, creating a small distance between her and Lilith. The other woman smiles to herself as she watches the redhead advance, her gait an even more pronounced waddle than it had been even a month ago.

At their last check-up, Hilda observed that the baby had gone through another growth spurt – a quite dramatic one, at that. For Zelda, it simply confirmed what she’d already felt, as the tangle of limbs inside of her pushes up into her body more and more every day.

Even now, simply walking the few feet from the living room to the kitchen is enough to leave her out of breath, her lungs uncomfortably compressed in her ribcage. Unsurprisingly, Hilda, Ambrose, and even Sabrina attempt to tend to Zelda’s needs without outright doing so. During dinner, it’s nearly a competition to see who can fill her glass of water or hand her a portion of food first.

As Zelda pulls out her chair and slowly sits down, with Lilith’s helping hand, Hilda makes a sympathetic hum across the table.

“Oh, love, how are you feeling?” she asks. The question is meant to convey her obvious concern, but unfortunately, the inquiry makes Zelda bristle. She folds her hands over her stomach and looks at Hilda with a scowl.

“Well, sister, the child having a nightly ballroom dancing session in my uterus means I haven’t had a decent night’s rest in weeks, my body constantly feels like it’s being pulled in thirteen different directions at once, and all rational thought has all but disappeared from my mind as all I can think about is needing to clean the entire house top to bottom at least twice more before I deliver.” She feels a prickling behind her eyes, then, and she isn’t sure if it’s more of a shock to her that the emotion came from such an innocent question, or that she’s feeling that emotional to begin with. “And I am _tired_ of being asked how I’m feeling.”

She’s able to blink away any lingering tears, and Lilith’s comforting touch across her thigh is enough to help her keep her composure.

Hilda, knowing the highs and lows of the third trimester, takes the outburst in stride, nodding with a tight-lipped smile.

“I can only imagine. You’ve just got so much going on!” She stands from her seat, plucks a basket off the table, and apprehensively approaches Zelda’s side. “I think you deserve a bit of extra bread with dinner, hm? Just as a tiny, little treat for all your struggles.” She removes a roll from the basket and proceeds to cut into it and slather on a decent amount of butter, much like a mother would to pacify an upset child. The comparison is not lost on Zelda and she glowers in Hilda’s direction.

“Honestly, it is quite naïve to think I can simply be _bribed_ into a better mood with _carbohydrates_ ,” Zelda scoffs, though she does so while taking the offered food from Hilda’s hand. In a rare show of vulnerability, she looks around the table, exhaustion seeping into her eyes. “I will admit, it is certainly the feat, growing an entire human being.”

“Well, we’re _hoping_ it’s human,” Sabrina mumbles, seemingly unaware she said the thought out loud, and letting the words tumble from her lips.

“Not helping, my love,” Hilda sing-songs as she returns to her seat. Ambrose snickers, but does his part to change the subject.

“We have Yule to focus on, at least,” he reminds his aunts, “and that should provide a welcome distraction.” He smirks in Zelda’s direction. “As will your birthday, Aunt Zee.”

Zelda smiles softly, though more at the thought of Yule preparations than a silly date of birth. Lilith squeezes her knee under the table. She leans in and presses a lingering kiss on her cheek as Ambrose and Sabrina bicker over the motif for this year’s decorations.

“We’re so close,” she says, loud enough for only Zelda to hear. “And then she’ll be here, and we’ll be able to hold her in our arms, and it all will have been worth it.”

She can tell she’s effectively brightened Zelda’s mood with her simple reminder and her tactile nature, and in return, she’s gifted with Zelda’s hand reaching for her own. She places it on the side of her stomach, and Lilith beams as she feels the bump of an elbow poking out.

“Oh, and Aunt Zee?” Sabrina asks, her demeanor uncharacteristically sweet as she interrupts another intimate moment. “Have I told you how _pretty_ you’ve looked lately?”

Ambrose throws his napkin in his cousin’s direction, and Zelda rolls her eyes.

* * *

Lilith wakes to find Zelda’s side of the bed empty.

It’s not an unusual occurrence, as she spends most nights padding back and forth from their bed to the bathroom every couple of hours, but one peek at the darkened en suite tells Lilith that she won’t find the witch there.

Sitting up and stretching with a yawn, she dreams of the day both she and Zelda get to sleep through the night.

(She knows it won’t be any time soon.)

Lilith slips out of the bedroom, concealing her footsteps with a quick spell, and glides down the staircase in search of her lover.

She finds her in the living room, sitting in one of the large armchairs facing the Yule tree. The room is illuminated with the bright, twinkling lights on the tree, pulsing in no set pattern. The warm yellow light is soft enough to keep the room mostly shrouded in shadows, but it still offers Lilith a decent view of Zelda as she draws near.

A blanket is wrapped around her shoulders – the one they often burrow themselves under during family movie nights. Her eyes are unfocused, but she looks at ease, rather than in distress. Her hands are splayed over her belly, her thumbs smoothing back and forth in rainbow arcs.

Lilith debates how to proceed, not wanting to startle or frighten the witch, but her concern becomes unnecessary when Zelda turns her head and greets her with a wide smile. It doesn’t quite reach her eyes, but it makes Lilith shiver all the same.

“Hi,” she says.

“Hello to you too,” Lilith replies, crouching down next to the arm chair. She leans on the arm of the chair, resting her cheek atop folded forearms. “How did you know it was me?”

Zelda shrugs, gesturing down to her stomach. “I think it’s her. I think she knows when you’re around and does whatever she can to let me know. It’s like a sonar for the Queen of Hell.”

She cards a hand through the dark, wild curls, and Lilith sighs at the contact. “What are you up to down here?”

“Just enjoying the quiet,” Zelda says. She’s silent for a moment before admitting, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Lilith straightens up, seeking out the other woman’s gaze. “Zelda, if your dreams are causing this much of a disruption to your sleep, perhaps it’s worth asking Hilda for –”

“I’m fine,” Zelda snaps, though the tension disappears as quickly as it came. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

A few weeks of restless sleep is a price she’s more than willing to pay in order to have this child, she thinks. What’s another penance for her past sins? If bearing this baby is what finally breaks her, then she will have deserved to be broken.

Lilith sees the thoughts flashing in Zelda’s mind as if they were her own, and quickly places her palm on the redhead’s cheek, turning her face to look into her own.

“Just because you’re able to handle it, doesn’t mean you should need to. You might be the one carrying our daughter, but there are other burdens you needn’t carry alone.”

She places a sweet kiss on Zelda’s lips before resting their foreheads together. When Zelda speaks, her voice comes out shakier than she intended.

“Perhaps you’re right,” she concedes, “and I can persuade my sister to mix up a sleeping potion – that’s also safe for the baby.”

Lilith smiles triumphantly, but quickly schools her expression as to not give away how pleased she is. As she stands, thinking that they would make their way back to bed together, Zelda grabs her wrist.

“Can you sit with me for a bit? Down here? It’s beautiful.”

Though she knows they should both be getting as much sleep as possible, she finds it impossible to say no when Zelda looks (as much as it pains her to say it) cherubic sitting in the glow.

“Of course,” she says, “but I’m not kneeling on the floor. We’ll save that for another time.”  
  
Zelda has the nerve to _giggle,_ turning Lilith’s stomach inside out, as she braces her hands on either armrest and heaves herself up. She follows Lilith to the couch, the blanket still tucked around her shoulders. Lilith gestures for her to sit, and once she does, she curls into Zelda’s side, her legs tucked under her. Zelda brings her arm around Lilith’s shoulders, pulling her close, and the brunette gently lays her cheek on Zelda’s stomach, right below her breasts.

She focuses on Zelda’s warm body beneath her, and zeroes in on what she imagines is the sound of their baby tumbling and turning in amniotic fluid. The thought tickles her.

They sit there in a content silence, Lilith’s arm wrapped protectively around Zelda’s waist and Zelda playing with the ends of Lilith’s hair, for the better part of an hour before Zelda speaks.

“I keep dreaming about losing her.”

Lilith, who had until then been falling in and out of a comfortable doze, suddenly finds herself wide awake. She shifts, intending to meet Zelda’s gaze, but the witch’s eyes are locked onto the Yule log, crackling and burning in the fireplace.

“You’re not going to lose her,” Lilith says, voice barely above a whisper. “Hilda won’t let that happen.”

Zelda shakes her head. “You don’t understand. It’s not just her birth that frightens me. I’ve never...been able to keep a child. What’s to stop history from repeating itself?

Whether it’s one year, five years, ten years down the line – there’s no guarantee that I’ll get to see her grow up or be able to protect her. I am absolutely _terrified_ , especially considering what we’ve gone through with Sabrina. Aren’t you?”

Lilith considers the question.

“My entire life,” she begins, “I have been afraid, in one way or another. For so long I thought I thought I had managed living with it, when in fact I had only buried it so deep that it became a part of who I was, how I acted.” She pauses, adjusting herself to an angle conducive to nuzzling Zelda’s neck. “You taught me how to face that fear, to accept it and challenge it and use it to make myself stronger. We can do that for her – together.”

Zelda’s anxiety is still palpable, but she hangs on to Lilith’s words as tightly as her heart allows, if only to somehow convince herself to believe them.

“I don’t know how to be a mother,” Lilith confesses, “and _that_ scares me more than anything else.”

Zelda pulls away and looks down at Lilith, a puzzled expression on her face. “What do you mean? You’re the Mother of Demons.”

“Yes, but sending hordes of fully developed hellions to cause chaos is not quite the same as raising an infant through to adulthood,” Lilith counters. “I, too, worry I won’t...be enough for her.” Something in her lifts as she gets the words off her chest, and she feels Zelda’s relief at not being the only one experiencing such strong, nervous feelings.

Zelda breathes out a sigh, sets her hand back on her stomach, and gives it a few gentle pats. “I hope you’re hearing all of this, and it fills you with the utmost confidence in us as your mothers,” she says, addressing her rounded abdomen. Lilith lets out a genuine laugh and snuggles impossibly closer, placing a smattering of light kisses across Zelda’s collar bone. She returns her attention to the tree, watching the lights as they now float around the decoration, mimicking fireflies.

“It’s hard to believe that next year we’ll be celebrating Yule with a baby,” Lilith says.

“Not just _a_ baby, but _our_ baby,” Zelda amends. Her face visibly brightens at the thought. “Isn’t that delightful to imagine?”

Lilith thinks of impossibly small snowsuits, with thick wool hats and socks. She thinks of tiny hands grabbing and pulling at shiny paper and silken bows, tearing into expertly wrapped packages with barely contained glee. She thinks of the traditions they’ll continue and start – pictures Zelda lighting candles with a baby on her hip, explaining the season to a babbling little girl who doesn’t make sense of anything except the sweet pastries promised to her by Aunt Hilda.

“It is,” Lilith agrees.

She feels warmth spread from her chest until she’s radiating with it from her head to her toes, and she recognizes it as a fierce love she’s never quite known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to michelle gomez holding a very cute baby


	13. the thirteenth month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu so essentially yeah zelda gives birth in this chapter so this is a little CW because either fortunately or unfortunately i am very interested in childbirth so even though this isn't like. Explicit i'm absolutely positive this will have more aspects of childbirth in it than most babyfics and that's just how i like to do things
> 
> also this is just a disclaimer because it bothers ME but both birth scenes we got in caos had the women laying down which is historically Not the most efficient position to give birth in and u would think that as a trained midwife zelda would know that. but that's what happens when gay men write things i guess

Zelda stares up at the ceiling, stomach twisted in nervous knots, as she waits for Hilda to finish measuring her belly. Wanting to keep Zelda from the added discomfort of lying on a metal slab so close to the end of her pregnancy, they had decided to conduct all of her final examinations in her and Lilith’s bedroom. So, while she’s certainly not as achy as she would be otherwise, she finds that the anxiety of waiting for an update on her child’s condition makes her just as uncomfortable.

“Well, you can stop holding your breath now, Zelds,” Hilda says. She takes one of Zelda’s hands while Lilith takes the other, and together they help her into a sitting position. “Nothing wrong, nothing to worry about. It looks to me that by the end of the week, you’ll have yourself a healthy little babe.”

Zelda releases a shaky breath, and Lilith squeezes her hand. Hilda sets a reassuring hand on Zelda’s knee and gives her a sympathetic smile.

“I know, love, but you’re in the final stretch now – just have to be patient a bit longer.”

“That’s entirely too easy for you to say,” Zelda huffs. “ _You_ aren’t walking around breathing like you’ve just run to Hell and back because there’s an _elephant_ sitting on top of your lungs.”

Hilda and Lilith share a look, the younger woman patting Zelda’s knee.

“Right, then. Since we’re done here, why don’t you go downstairs and help yourself to the muffins I made this morning?” She lowers her voice to a dramatic stage whisper, speaking conspiratorially. “They’ve got fruit in them, so I’ll pretend not to see if you want to swipe an extra one.”

Zelda rolls her eyes, but gracelessly slides off the bed nonetheless, heading to the door. Lilith makes to follow, but Hilda stops her with a deliberate but gentle hand on her arm.

“D’you mind helping me gather my things, love? I just need a bit of help bringing everything back down with me,” she asks. Her expression is the picture of innocence.

Lilith looks to Zelda, who throws a suspicious glance at her sister, before addressing Hilda. “I don’t see why not,” she says, hiding her curiosity. She looks again to Zelda. “I’ll be down in a few.”

Zelda squints at the both of them, standing rooted to the spot while she internally debates whether or not to question them further, before ultimately deciding against it and making her way downstairs toward the promise of food. Once she leaves, Hilda peeks out the open door, ensuring she’s truly out of earshot.

“What is it?” Lilith asks, suddenly nearly on top of Hilda where she stands. “Is it the baby? Is something wrong?”

Hilda shushes her and rubs up and down her arms comfortingly. “No, no. Of course not. I wouldn’t hide that from my sister. I just wanted to speak with you for a moment.” She takes in a deep breath. “As I’m sure you realize, having a baby is not easy.”

_Obviously,_ Lilith thinks, but politely keeps her mouth shut. Hilda presses on.

“My sister is going to be dealing with quite a bit very soon – not that she hasn’t already, obviously, but the end of the pregnancy is often the most strenuous for witches.”

Lilith frowns. “I know, Hilda. What exactly are you trying to say?”

Hilda takes Lilth’s hands in her own. “You have always been so, _so_ good to her – good _for_ her – and I only ask that you continue to do so. Just, a bit extra.” She pauses, considering her next words. “We know my sister. You and I know that she would rather kick and scream and throw a fit than admit to anything she considers a weakness. In order to make _sure_ this baby – _your_ baby – arrives safe and sound, you have to step in if you think she’s hiding something. Whether she’s masking pain or her feelings or whatever it might be, it is vital for you to open her up. Do you understand?”

Lilith seldom sees such seriousness from the younger Spellman. She hardens, her expression settling into one of determination.

“I understand."

Hilda nods once before releasing Lilith’s hands and patting her affectionately on the cheek.

“Very good. Now we’d better get down there before she worries herself into a crisis.”

* * *

Unfortunately for Zelda and Lilith, their daughter’s definition of ‘a week’ seems to differ greatly from the mortal realm’s.

Hilda examines Zelda every other day to find the same kind of progress – that is, absolutely none. Zelda spends most days sitting and waiting. As her already thin patience is tested to its absolute limit, so too is her body, the full term baby stubbornly refusing to make any movement to indicate her readiness to be born. She’s able to coax a regular number of kicks and nudges with relative ease, but no amount of rubbing or prodding seems to spur the process into action.

And, frankly, she’s getting more and more drained as the days wear on.

Most mornings, Lilith takes Zelda by the hand and leads her around the yard, stretching her muscles as much as she can tolerate. The January cold provides a welcome chill to the witch’s skin, and the fresh air allows her to pretend for a moment that she can breathe easily.

Often, the pair returns red-faced (Zelda) and refreshed (Lilith), and they’re free to settle in to endure _another_ day watching the clock, waiting for a baby who seems to be perfectly content nestled safely inside her mother.

(“Who can blame her?” Lilith jokes one night, her head lying in what space is left of Zelda’s lap. She turns and kisses her favorite spot, right below Zelda’s belly button. “ _I_ rarely want to leave when _I’m_ inside of you.”

Zelda yanks on her hair.)

* * *

The baby finally drops after nine days.

As she has every day before, Zelda wakes slowly and with the sun. She blinks and rolls over, ready to begin the grueling task of extracting herself from bed, only to make a startling discovery. When she places her hand against her abdomen, she notices the shape has changed. Her heart pounds in her chest as she realizes the implications, and she hastens to waddle to the bathroom.

Sure enough, as she takes in her appearance, she recognizes the distinctive shape of a baby turned head down. She lets out a soft yet audible laugh as she takes in a deep breath for the first time in weeks.

She looks down at her stomach, cradling the bottom with both hands. “ _Finally_ ,” she whispers, “ _thank_ you.”

Lilith appears in the doorway, then, rubbing sleep from her bleary eyes. Zelda looks at her wild bedhead and falls in love all over again.

“Everything OK?” she asks, stifling a yawn.

Zelda nods, her eyes suddenly wet. “Yes,” she says, “I can _breathe_.”

Lilith’s eyes snap open as she finds herself immediately awake. She staggers into the bathroom and stands behind Zelda, pressing a kiss to her neck. She turns her attention to the mirror and interlaces her fingers with Zelda’s holding her stomach.

“ _Finally_ ,” she exclaims, unintentionally repeating Zelda’s own sentiment. She lifts her chin and rests it on Zelda’s shoulder.

“Now it’s only a matter of time.”

* * *

Five days later, in the middle of the night, Zelda wakes with a tightening sensation spread over her lower abdomen. She breathes through the pain enough to turn on her other side, hoping the change in position puts the cramp at ease. It works, for a few hours, but before she falls back into a deep sleep, she feels it again, wrapping around her lower body.

She winces, making a hissing sound that she hopes won’t wake Lilith, but the brunette immediately wraps her arm around her waist and burrows into the back of her neck. Zelda shakes her head.

“It’s nothing. Not yet,” she says.

“Don’t lie to me,” Lilith warns, “Not about this. You’re hurting. I can tell.”

Zelda shakes her head again as the pain subsides. She finds her voice again soon after. “It is perfectly normal and even expected to experience contractions _hours_ or _days_ before delivering.”

“So you admit it – you’re having contractions.”

Zelda lets out a frustrated sigh at having let the truth slip out so easily. “We don’t need to do anything yet. It’s early.”

Lilith slips out of Zelda’s hold and rolls out of bed. The sudden coolness against Zelda’s back makes her shiver, and she closes her eyes, listening to Lilith shuffle over to her side of the bed. She feels Lilith’s hand on her cheek and slowly opens her eyes. Lilith kneels next to the bed, worrying her lip between her teeth.

“I know that it’s early. And I know that you know more about delivering babies than both Hilda and I combined.” She moves her hand from Zelda’s cheek to her stomach. “But, Zelda, you have never been the one having the baby.”

Zelda blinks back tears she didn’t realize were threatening to fall and keeps her eyes locked on Lilith’s.

“I love you more ardently than I have ever loved anyone or anything in all of the lives I’ve lived,” the other woman continues. “That is, until I found out you were carrying my child.

I have known more love in the last thirteen months than I ever thought I was capable of knowing. So I am asking you, from that same place of fervent adoration, to _please_ let me wake up Hilda. _Please_ let us be there for you.”

Zelda finally relents, and before she’s even finished nodding her head, Lilith is tearing out of the room and down the hall.

Within minutes, Hilda rushes into the room, smiling brightly despite the hour. The pre-dawn light is just starting to creep in through the windows, illuminating the room in a soft pink light.

“What a morning! What seems to be going on?” she asks Zelda, demurely sitting on the edge of the bed by her sister’s feet. “And do be honest, you know it’s best for both you and the babe.”

Zelda looks down, slowly rubbing large, soft circles around the expanse of her belly. “I’m...likely going into labor,” she admits. “The first contraction I had was certainly a few hours ago. And I just had another shortly before Lilith woke you. I want to believe they’re nothing but practice contractions, but...”

“But you can just...tell?” Hilda supplies. Zelda nods. “Well, since we’re all up, no harm in checking out what’s going on, hm?”

Soon enough, Hilda is examining Zelda, and Lilith is sitting cross-legged beside her, a death grip on her hand.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one crushing phalanges?” Zelda teases. Lilith cracks a smile.

“Sorry,” she says, releasing a bit of her hold. “I might have been overdoing the support part.”

Hilda’s head pops out from under the sheet. “I have fantastic news: Zelds, you’re about two centimeters dilated, and labor seems to be progressing beautifully.” She looks purposefully between the two women. “ _Now,_ I can say with quite a bit of certainty that you’ll have your baby and I’ll have a new niece _very_ soon.”

Lilith kisses Zelda’s knuckles. Though they’re back to playing the waiting game, something in them has shifted.

Now, the air is charged, and the promise of the future hangs just out of their grasp.

* * *

Zelda paces around the kitchen, one hand permanently fixed to the small of her back, the other holding her bump. At her insistence, Lilith agreed to make a quick trip to Hell to ensure the affairs of Pandemonium were in order in preparation for the time she would continue to be away for their child’s birth.

Though Zelda desperately awaits her return, she’s grateful to have a few moments alone – with their daughter warm and safe inside of her. It’s bittersweet, she thinks, to be so close to having this child she’s longed for swaddled in her arms, and to already mourn the bond they’ve shared. As ecstatic as she is to finally have their daughter Earth-side, there’s a pang in her chest when she thinks about how she’ll never be that close to her again.

That she’ll finally be able to rest, but will never again feel the gentle kicks and rolls of the baby moving around at all hours of the night. That she’ll have her body back, but will never again be the only one nurturing the baby or keeping her alive. That she’ll be able to be a proper mother to this tiny being she’s come to love with everything in her, but will never again have the control over her safety, will never again be able to ensure that she is _safe_ and _whole._

It’s a selfish train of thought, to be sure, as she knows Lilith loves their little girl just as much as she does. And yet, despite the utter delight the thought of raising a child with the Queen of Hell brings her, she can’t help but observe the deep melancholy seeping in her bones.

In the midst of her thoughts, another contraction hits, tearing into her abdomen. She grips the edge of the island counter, knuckles whitening with the force, and squeezes her eyes shut. After a few moments and deep breaths, the pain seems to ebb away.

Before she opens her eyes, she feels hands come to rest on her hips.

“Was that the only one since I’ve been gone?”

Zelda turns, facing Lilith, whose hands remain firmly on her hips, thumbs rubbing small circles.

“Yes,” she says. “How long had it been?”

Lilith looks to the clock on the wall. “Two hours. They’re getting closer.”

Zelda slumps her head against Lilith’s shoulder. “Not close enough.”

Lilith pulls Zelda to her as much as she can. She drags her hands up and down Zelda’s back, hoping the repetitive movement will do something to make her more comfortable.

Until the early afternoon, things move at a glacial pace. At three o’clock, Hilda examines Zelda to find her dilated to four centimeters, and both Sabrina and Ambrose take that as their cue to vacate the house until the baby is born, simply to allow Zelda some privacy.

With the family gone, save for Hilda, Lilith and Zelda sit on the manor’s main staircase, the position providing Zelda a modicum of relief. Zelda feels the telltale tightening in her stomach and grits her teeth.

Lilith squeezes her hand and pushes her hair away from her face. “Breathe, darling,” she reminds her. “I’m right here. Just breathe.”

The contraction passes, Zelda gasps, Lilith kisses her balmy cheek, and they wait for the next round to come.

They don’t wait long, for 45-minutes later, Zelda lets out a pained whimper as she feels the cramping in her pelvis intensify. She nearly forgets to breathe, and when she finally does, she’s dazed and dizzy. Lilith, having spent the entire day watching her every movement, perceives the change in demeanor.

“Maybe we should walk around some? Or set you up in bed?” she offers.

Too preoccupied to offer any kind of response, Zelda simply continues to grip Lilith’s hand like a vice and lets her pull her up almost entirely. As they attempt to ascend the stairs, Zelda doubles over, and Lilith assumes the contractions are suddenly coming far closer together until she looks down to find the carpet on the stairs darkened by liquid.

“Is that...” she says, faltering.

“Yes,” Zelda interrupts, panting. “My water broke.”

Lilith freezes.

“Well. That’s lovely.” 

She yells for Hilda, who enters the foyer faster than Lilith has ever seen another witch move in her lifetimes. She also notices the wetness on the floor and her eyes widen almost imperceptibly, but she quickly recovers and rushes to Zelda’s other side.

“Alright, my love, let’s get you upstairs and nice and comfortable, yeah?”

All Zelda can manage is a string of whimpers, which is enough to spur Lilith and Hilda into action. The trek up to their bedroom is a torturous one, as they both end up half-carrying, half-dragging the redhead the entire way. Nevertheless, once they’re inside the bedroom, Lilith makes quick work of removing Zelda’s clothes. She removes the old nightgown Zelda had been wearing, but ties the matching robe around her naked form, knowing she would appreciate the show of modesty, no matter how poor it might be.

As Hilda gathers supplies and spell materials, Lilith helps Zelda into bed, holding her hand the entire time. When she attempts to let go, solely, climb up onto the bed next to Zelda’s other side, the witch clamps down, refusing to loosen her grip.

“Okay, it’s okay, I’m staying right here,” she soothes, wiping drops of sweat away from Zelda’s furrowed brow. “I’m right here.”

Her eyes remain closed, but Lilith spots the twitch of a smile at the corner of her mouth.

Once Hilda returns, she adjusts Zelda’s robe around her, leaving it tied closed over her belly, but moved enough that it stays firmly out of the way. That she had the same idea to preserve some of Zelda’s hard fought dignity that Lilith did settles a pleasant warmth in her chest.

Just as they think they’re settled, Zelda feels a sharp pain and elicits a deep moan, indicating that another contraction is upon her. Lilith takes the hand not holding Zelda’s and rubs it up and down her forearm.

“There you go, you’ve got it, just breathe through it, darling, you’re almost there,” Hilda says, eyes on the hands of the clock. She addresses both of them, then, but speaks more directly to Lilith. “Considering how long that one was and how soon it came after the first, I believe we’re in a very, _very_ good spot.”

She tenderly adjusts Zelda’s legs and examines her. When she looks up again, there’s a smile on her face.

“Alright loves, we’re at six centimeters dilation down here.” She pauses.

“Now’s the fun part.”

* * *

Zelda has never been in this much pain in her life.

In the last three hours, she’s felt as if her body was being ripped apart from the inside no less than three separate times, and she has no idea how she’s meant to keep going.

She feels another contraction building in her abdomen, can feel her stomach hardening before the cramp itself hits its crescendo. Before she knows it, she’s letting out a groan so laced with pain she’s sure Hell itself can hear her. Lilith must think the same, as she quickly brushes her hair back as if she’s petting her and kissing her temple.

“Very good, Zelds. Very, _very_ good,” Hilda says, showering her sister with praise. After the wave of pain recedes, she checks on Zelda once more, and huffs out a laugh. “My dear sister, you’re ten centimeters dilated – it’s time to push.”

Knowing that Zelda knows _exactly_ what is going on with her body, regardless of how much pain she’s in, Hilda refrains from telling her when and how to push, hoping Zelda’s natural instinct and skill will continue to help her.

Minutes later, she feels another contraction coming, and she’s sure Lilith senses it too, as the other woman presses her mouth against the crown of Zelda’s head in preparation. The pain is nearly unbearable, which is how Zelda knows she has to push – and she does, keening in a haunting voice loud enough to wake the dead.

For over an hour, that pattern holds.

The thin sheen of sweat on Zelda’s skin now resembles the River Styx, her robe soaked through to the extent that an observer would think she took a bath while clothed. Her hair, too, knotted in a bun at the nape of her neck, sticks to her skin.

After a particularly rough contraction with little to show for it, Zelda collapses into the bed.

“I can’t,” she says through a sob. “I cannot take any more.”

Lilith shushes her while rubbing her thumbs against the back of her hand. “Yes, you can.”

Zelda shakes her head with more vigor than Lilith has seen in the last few hours. “No, I can’t. I was _wrong_ to think that I ever could.” She starts crying in earnest, tears slipping down her face. “It was foolish to believe that I was s-strong enough to d-do this. I’m so _naïve._ I can’t do it.”

Like lightning, Lilith takes Zelda’s face in both hands, cupping her cheeks. “I _know_ you can,” she says, fiercely. “You are so much stronger than anyone I have ever met, or _loved._ And you are so much more capable than you think you are. There is a _reason_ I never had a child with anyone else – it was always meant to be _you._ ”

Zelda weeps, and Lilith kisses her firmly on the lips. She rests her forehead against Zelda’s and rubs her nose against hers. “Now, let’s have a baby.”

In one swift movement, Lilith climbs onto the bed and slips behind Zelda, settling her between her legs. She takes deep, measured breaths as she senses Zelda tense. Feeling the steady rise and fall of Lilith’s chest behind her, Zelda follows suit, focusing on her energy on pushing as she feels the pain in her abdomen get progressively worse. As it fades away, she recognizes the slightest bit of relief.

“Oh, there’s the head! There’s her little head!” Hilda exclaims. Zelda huffs out an unexpected laugh, and Lilith kisses the shell of her ear.

“Just a bit more,” she coaxes. “You’re so close, darling, and then she’ll be here.”

During the next contraction, Hilda is able to pull out the baby’s shoulders, and Zelda can feel that the end is so close she can taste it.

“Sister,” she says, breathless, “This is the one.”

Hilda looks up at her, eyes glistening. “Alright, my love, one more big push.”

Zelda steels herself against the advancing pain and pushes, unaware of the guttural yell she lets out in the process.

Suddenly, there’s a crackling of magic in the air, and balls of bright, blue light explode throughout the room.

Startled, Lilith holds Zelda tighter and keeps her eyes on Hilda, who regains her composure quickly enough to finally deliver the baby.

The magic continues to crackle and fizzle around them, but Zelda’s attention is stuck on the bundle in Hilda’s arms.

The very, very quiet bundle.

Time seems to stop as Lilith and Zelda simultaneously realize the lack of noise.

Panic gnaws at them as they frantically try to figure out what the problem is, but with Hilda out of view and both women too spent to move, they sit, trapped in their own terror, waiting for any kind of update.

“Hilda? Why isn’t she crying?” Lilith asks, an edge to her voice. “ _Why isn’t she crying?_ ”

Zelda releases a heart wrenching sob, one that only a mother could make. “ _Hildie, please._ ”

Seconds tick by before the piercing shrill of an infant fills the room.

Lilith exhales into Zelda’s neck, pulling her closer to her chest, as Zelda chokes out a sob once more.

“There we go, that’s better, yeah? So dramatic for such a little thing!” Hilda coos, bringing the baby over to her mother and placing her on Zelda’s bare chest. “Congratulations, you two. You have a beautiful baby girl.”

Zelda loses the ability to breathe once she looks down at the newborn on her chest. Her cries die down to soft mewls, almost as if she had only been waiting to be placed in Zelda’s arms. She takes a finger and traces it over her delicate skin, mapping the curve of her brows, the bridge of her nose, the pink lips on her perfect rosebud mouth.

“Hello, little lamb,” she says, voice barely above a whisper. “We’ve been waiting so long for you.” The baby gurgles, turning her face into Zelda’s skin and wiggling closer. She opens her eyes, peering up at Zelda with a content look on her face. The affection Zelda feels in her chest is so strong she feels as if she could be carried away by it, a ship swept away by the current to forever be lost at sea. The baby’s weight in her arms feels like it was always meant to be there.

Lilith, never usually at a loss for words, finds herself speechless, unable to tear her eyes away from the tiny creature nuzzling against Zelda’s chest. She places a hand on swaddled belly, feeling the rise and fall as she breathes, vowing to anybody listening that she would do anything to protect the girl. As she drags a finger down her arm, which she wrangled out of the blanket Hilda wrapped her in, she relishes the downy softness of her skin, and the baby grasps her finger in her hand. Lilith chuckles, though she’s sure she’s also shedding a handful of tears. Nothing has ever been as clear to her as her love for both Zelda and the baby is in this moment. Spending millennia wandering the realms suddenly feels purposeful, if it meant that she would end up here, in this moment, holding the two people who opened her up to feeling and giving the love she never felt deserving of.

And it’s a moment she knows she will remember for millennia to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be an epilogue!!!!!!! don't worry i'm not that evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. epilogue

It’s quiet, save for the faint crackling of the fire – the only source of warmth and light in the room.

Lilith stares down at the infant in her arms, her lips pulled into a soft smile as she watches her sleep. She mindlessly walks around the room and gently pats the baby’s blanket covered bottom, hoping to keep her asleep. Looking over her tiny face, Lilith tries to memorize every detail, every curve and contour of her daughter’s features.

Even as a newborn, she looks so much like Zelda. Lilith traces over the round cheeks and sweet lips in a motion she’s repeated on her mother too many times to count. She slowly lowers her head and places a feather light kiss to the baby’s nose – another detail that reminds her all too well of the redhead from whom she was borne.

But her eyes...her eyes are all Lilith. Though, during the last few weeks of the pregnancy, Zelda told her that most newborns have pale blue eyes, they were both shocked to notice that the baby’s were already a bright, icy blue. Having been in this particular physical form for quite some time, the moment her daughter opened her eyes and peered up at her, Lilith felt as if she was looking in a mirror, finding the same wide eyes looking back at her.

They’re sure there’s no growing out of _that_.

Lilith continues watching the baby as she walks around the room, utterly transfixed by her little eyelids fluttering while she sleeps.

In their bed, Zelda stirs, waking slowly from her brief slumber. As the vestiges of sleep fade away, the sight of Lilith holding their child comes more fully into view. She feels the smile spread across her face before she realizes it’s happening, and she can’t bring herself to interrupt the moment, though the pressure in her breasts increases by the minute. When it finally becomes unbearable, and she knows that means the baby needs to eat, she tenderly tries to bring herself to a sitting position.

The rustling of the sheets draws Lilith’s attention, and she turns, the baby coming awake in her arms as her pacing ceases. Lilith shoots her a dazzling smile, one Zelda’s not sure she’s ever seen grace the woman’s features. She realizes Zelda’s intention to sit up, and the smile settles into a pleased grin as she pads over to the bed to help her. Zelda pauses and waits, her heart seemingly lodged in her throat.

The baby whimpers at the change in movement, but quiets as Lilith approaches the bassinet next to the bed and gently lowers her into it. Immediately she returns to Zelda’s side, and gently sets her upright. Once Zelda is sitting against the headboard, Lilith presses a kiss to her forehead, then one to each cheek, before kissing her soundly on the lips. She rubs her nose against the witch’s, staying pressed against her face.

“Hi,” she whispers. “We wanted to let you sleep a bit longer.”

Zelda sighs, feeling more content than she has in quite some time. If she’s honest with herself, she doesn’t know if she’s ever felt as content as she feels watching Lilith pick up their daughter once more and hurriedly bring her over to where she rests in their bed. The baby’s whimpers gradually get louder, indicating that she’s finally realizing how hungry she is without Lilith’s rhythmic bouncing to distract her.

Lilith carefully transfers the baby into Zelda’s waiting arms, her silk robe pulled down around her shoulder, exposing her chest. With the baby securely in her grip, Zelda maneuvers her tiny body, giving her an idea of where her breast is, but allowing the newborn to latch on by herself. Once she does (and she does so expertly, Zelda thinks, which sends shockwaves of pride directly into her heart), Zelda adjusts her to make sure she’s at the right angle. She releases a sigh as soon as she feels the baby start sucking and her milk let down, and her eyes close at the sensation. She’s mildly aware of Lilith slipping a pillow under the baby’s body for another bit of support, before the brunette climbs over her legs and settles next to her, their bodies flush.

Lilith lays her head Zelda’s shoulder, watching in awe as their daughter suckles happily. Zelda leans her head against Lilith’s, and they both sit in silence, enraptured by the little being they welcomed into the world not four hours ago. Lilith pets her tiny hand, which sits comfortably atop Zelda’s breast, and then cups her head, swiping along her peach fuzz with her thumb.

Once the baby finishes, and Zelda successfully gets her to burp, the baby drifts off to sleep once more, nestled in the crook of Zelda’s neck. She instinctually rubs up and down the baby’s blanket-covered back.

“She’s perfect,” Lilith says, voice breathy and quiet. Zelda turns her head toward her, tears gathering in her eyes.

“I know,” she replies, “I almost can’t believe it.”

Lilith hums, placing her hand atop Zelda’s on the baby’s back. Zelda can feel magic sizzling beneath the other woman’s hand, and shoots her a questioning look. The only answer Lilith offers is a shy smile, her lip tucked between her teeth. She takes Zelda’s hand in her own, and they both look down at the knitted material.

There, emblazoned on the blanket, is the name _Theodora_ in glowing white thread.

Hilda gifted them the handmade dark grey afghan two months or so before the baby’s birth, citing the need to provide something for her niece that was magical for the work that went into it, rather than for the spell that conjured it. She couldn’t hand it over, however, without making a remark or two about how much nicer it would have looked if she had known the baby’s name. Lilith and Zelda had simply rolled their eyes, claiming that _they_ weren’t even sure what they were going to name the baby.

Once they saw her, though, there seemed to really be only one choice.

The tears Zelda had been holding at bay are suddenly too much for her to hold back, and they fall down her cheeks, leaving salty tracks in their wake. Lilith wipes them away with her thumb, placing a kiss to the corner of Zelda’s mouth.

“I believe your sister was right,” she says, “that does add a nice touch.”

Baby Thea chooses that moment to stir once more. With Zelda still feeling a bit overwhelmed, Lilith softly shushes her, kissing her head. She transfers Thea from Zelda’s shoulder into her arms, holding the baby to her chest. Zelda sniffles next to her.

“Thank you,” she says, her voice watery from the onslaught of emotion. Lilith looks at her with a puzzled expression.

“Whatever for?” she asks, finding it odd that Zelda would be so emotional over her simply partaking in an act that any mother would.

Zelda shakes her head, pulling herself closer to Lilith’s body. “For her. Thank you for giving me her.”

Now it’s Lilith’s turn to pause at the feelings filling her chest. _She has no idea,_ she thinks.

“Zelda, none of this would have been possible without you,” she says. When Zelda scoffs, she adjusts her hold on the baby to bring her hand to Zelda’s cheek, forcing her to look in her eyes. “I’m serious. Your strength, your character, your _love_...she wouldn’t be here without any of that. I will be thanking _you_ for as long as I live. And certainly after that.”

To keep her lips from quivering, Zelda turns and kisses Lilith’s palm. She looks down at Thea once more, chuckling as she notices how the baby seems to be listening to their conversation.

“Did you hear that, my darling girl?” she coos, letting Thea take her finger in her hand. Zelda leans in to kiss the doll-sized digits. “We love you so very much."

A look of comprehension passes over Thea’s features, distinct in its meaning enough for both Lilith and Zelda to share a pointed look. Suddenly, the flames dancing in the fireplace burn a vibrant red, which lasts only a second before they return to their normal hue. Both Lilith and Zelda keep their eyes trained on the spot – Zelda sporting a look of amazement, while Lilith appears far too amused.

“Something tells me you’re going to cause just as much trouble as your cousin, my little lovebug,” Lilith says, tapping the baby on her tiny button noise. Thea gurgles, and Lilith and Zelda swear they see a mischievous glint in her eye.

They share one more look, before meeting in an open-mouthed kiss above the baby.

They’ll worry about it when she starts walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it! for now ;)
> 
> i really just want to say thank you to all of you guys who read and enjoyed this little story. i wrote it solely for myself and my friends, so to see so many of you indulge in my niche interest with me made my heart want to explode. deadass bro. you guys took my little selfish project and made it something i could really be proud of, and i'm incredibly grateful for that!
> 
> this story (and this universe, really) would be nothing without the support of my best girls vynique and allie. i'd be nowhere without their company in tinhatting.
> 
> and finally...this isn't the end! i'm planning on posting a companion piece with some one-shots set in this universe, both during the pregnancy and into their life as a family, because it really makes me happy to write these gay bitches. and i think we all could use some happiness right now.
> 
> if you want to fist fight about the name i chose (or just see me be cr*zy) you can find me on twitter @mommieskink :)
> 
> once again, thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos -- it almost makes going into debt to write hundreds of essays in college worth it.


End file.
